Naruto Dans un Berceau de Neige
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Résumé : Au XV ème siècle dans une petite contré gouverné par le Duché des Uchiwa, leur fils cadet prend comme majordome et aide, le fils du comptable de son père et de la première dame de sa mère leur douce reine. Les années passent et les deux enfants, devenus de jeune adultes, vivent en symbiose l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'au jour où...
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE **: Dans un Berceau de Neige

**GENRE : **Yaoi

**BASE : **Naruto

**PAIRING : **NaruxSasu NaruxHina NaruxSasu

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. N'est à moi que l'histoire créée de toute pièce par mon petit cerveau

**Résumé : **Au XV ème siècle dans une petite contré gouverné par le Duché des Uchiwa, leur fils cadet prend comme majordome et aide, le fils du comptable de son père et de la première dame de sa mère leur douce reine. Les années passent et les deux enfants, devenus de jeune adultes, vivent en symbiose l'un pour l'autre. Mais la vie va les séparer et mettre bien des obstacles sur leur chemin.

**Petit explicatif **

Partie écrite en _italique _correspondant au _présent. _

Partie écrite normalement correspondant aux souvenirs de Sasuke

.

.

Je publie tard je m'en excuse je n'ai pas été très en forme ces derniers temps et n'ait pas eu le temps de reprendre le travail réaliser par ma bêta.

Dés que cela sera fait je republierai le chapitre.

Merci à vous et merci à Efirg

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

**Partie 1 Sasuke mon Amour.**

**.**

**.**

_Les yeux levés vers le ciel, il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces pour tenir sur cette foutue glace qui se brisait comme un rien. Avec précaution, ses mains devenues rouges de froid il faisait glisser celles-ci sur la plaque pour se hisser sans tout détruire mais visiblement cela n'allait pas. Sasuke sentait le froid le paralyser et envahir chaque centimètre de son corps. Un cri de rage s'éleva de sa gorge alors qu'il claquait des dents._

_Il décida d'en prendre son parti quel qu'en soit le prix, il refusait de mourir sans tout essayer. Il s'appuya sur la glace la faisant céder sous son poids de plus en plus et avança vers la rive. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s'en était pas trop éloigné lorsqu'il avait été éjecté de sa monture. Celle-ci l'avait brusquement désarçonné et il se retrouvait là, gelé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. _

_Il ne quittait pas des yeux le rivage, il devait y arriver coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas abandonner, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il continua d'avancer malgré le froid qui l'envahissait peu à peu, perdant le peu d'énergie qu'il avait encore. Il continuait de briser cette glace, de chercher à se hisser dessus, à sortir de cette eau qui cherchait par tous les moyens à l'entraîner par le fond et à le séparer à jamais de lui. _

_Il ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses mains. Il avait ôté son manteau qui pesait trop lourd et ses bottes. La moindre parcelle de vie qui restait encore en lui, il la tournait dans ce but ultime, atteindre le rivage. Accompagnant chaque geste qui lui coûtait de plus en plus d'énergie, d'une supplique, d'une prière, d'un cri de rage, il le voulait. Il allait rester en vie… _

_Sa main plongea dans la neige poudreuse et sous celle-ci quelques brins d'herbes tremblotant mais solidement plantés lui offrirent la prise dont il avait besoin pour se hisser sur la berge. Il traîna son corps glacé, son souffle était douloureux, sa gorge brûlée par le froid. Il voyait ses doigts devenus bleus. Même s'il mourrait maintenant il le retrouverait. Il savait qu'il le retrouverait._

_Dans la brume qui s'était levé, son souffle blanc masquait sa vue, son corps n'était que souffrance, il entendait loin très loin dans la douceur de ses souvenirs cette voix qui l'appelait…_

_._

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Sasuke ! Sasuke !

Deux billes noires apparurent au-dessus du livre qu'il était en train de lire et croisèrent deux billes bleues comme un ciel d'été.

\- Sasuke! Lâche ton bouquin et viens jouer avec moi !

Le nommé Sasuke posa un regard fatigué sur l'enfant en face de lui. Des cheveux blonds en bataille attaché en catogan, des yeux brillants de malice, un sourire espiègle et un cœur gros comme le château des Uchiwa.

\- Sa-su-ke ! Viens jouer ! Je m'ennuie sans toi !

Le petit blond attrapa son livre et le jeta sans autre forme de procès sur le grand lit à baldaquin et attrapa la petite main pâlotte de son compagnon pour le traîner à sa suite. Sans vraiment chercher à se défendre, Sasuke se laissa emporter par son énergie débordante.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs du domaine, courant et dévalant les marches en riant. Une voix stridente ne tarda pas à retentir.

\- Naruto Uzumaki ! Lâchez immédiatement son Excellence ! Sa Grâce n'a pas encore fini d'étudier.

Le jeune garçon pilla et gonfla ses joues de mécontentement avant de se tourner vers la préceptrice du jeune garçon.

\- Il est fatigué, il a besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Son Excellence n'a nul besoin d'aller traîner dehors avec toi !

\- Et moi j'ai dit qu'il doit aller avec moi ! Dit le petit garçon.

La jeune préceptrice s'avança pour attraper le bras de son jeune étudiant lorsque Naruto mit celui-ci derrière lui.

\- Non ! Il est à moi !

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Naruto ! Son Excellence ne t'appartient pas !

\- Si ! Il est à moi ! C'est Sasuke qui l'a dit !

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda une voix forte.

\- Votre Majesté !

La jeune femme s'inclina alors que Naruto se faisait brusquement attrapé par un grand brun semblable à celui qu'il avait pratiquement enlevé.

\- Alors Naruto tu fais encore des bêtises ? Interrogea le jeune homme amusé.

\- Na ! Je veux Sas'ke ! Tachi-nii-san ! Dis-lui que je veux jouer avec Sas'ke.

\- Naruto ! Tu dois appeler Sasuke son Excellence. Fit une voix qu'il identifia sans mal comme étant celle de son père.

\- Mais papa… Sas'ke c'est Sas'ke, pas son Excellence ! Grogna le jeune garçon en mimant la façon aristocratique qu'avaient les hypocrites quand ils s'adressaient à Sasuke.

Une main forte se posa sur ses mèches blondes et les ébouriffa.

\- Naruto est encore venu déranger votre Excellence. S'inclina son père.

\- Naruto ne me dérange jamais. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Fit le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche jusqu'alors.

\- Tu as fait tes devoirs Otouno ?

\- Oui Nii-san.

\- Alors filez ! Sourit Itachi en relâchant le jeune garçon blond.

Naruto en profita pour attraper la main de son compagnon et décamper à toute allure sous les avertissements de son père.

\- Naruto ! Sasuke ne doit pas se blesser, ni se salir…

\- Ouais ouais ! Hurla-t-il tout en continuant à accélérer, suivi par le jeune garçon brun.

La porte d'entrée leur fut ouverte et les deux enfants sortirent en courant alors que les majordomes s'inclinaient devant eux en les saluant.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard Naruto entrait dans l'écurie, son jeune compagnon collé à lui. Naruto l'entraîna vers une stèle où plusieurs palefreniers étaient réunis.

\- Na na Sasuke ! Elle va mettre bas, la jument de ta maman.

Les orbes azurs se posèrent sur le jeune garçon qui était avec lui. Sasuke avait de grands yeux noirs avec de long cils, un visage doux qu'il tenait de sa mère, des cheveux aussi bruns que lui était blond et la peau aussi blanche que la neige en hiver.

Il était le fils cadet du seigneur Uchiwa, et c'était lui qu'il avait choisi comme ami, comme confident, comme majordome. Naruto était la seule personne qui pouvait tutoyer Sasuke, et le traiter comme n'importe quelle autre personne. Privilège unique d'avoir été choisi par le jeune maître pour être à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le dissuader de choisir ce petit blond survolté, hyperactif et pas très malin aux dires de ses proches. Mais Sasuke avait craqué sur la bouille blonde, aux yeux couleurs du ciel en été. Le petit garçon était souvent grondé pour un oui ou un non, malgré qu'il soit le fils du comptable de son père et sa mère la favorite de la reine, l'adorable blondinet n'était pas très futé mais il faisait rire Sasuke.

Il était la bouffé d'oxygène du cadet des Uchiwa dans son univers uniquement tourné vers les études. Son avenir était déjà tout tracé. Son frère était l'aîné, il entrerait dans l'armée et ensuite serait l'héritier de leur famille. Sasuke était promis à embrasser la carrière religieuse. Lorsqu'il aurait 14 ans il entrerait à l'université pour approfondir ses connaissances et être ensuite nommé à la tête d'un évêché.

Mais cela il n'en avait pas parlé à son double, à sa moitié, à l'être qui partageait actuellement toute sa vie, bien plus encore que les siens. Naruto partageait ses jeux, ses repas, ses cours d'études lorsqu'il le pouvait, mais aussi sa chambre, son lit, son bain. Leur lien était quelque chose qu'ils ne partageaient qu'entre eux et ils ne laissaient personne s'infiltrer entre eux.

Arrivés près de la jument les deux garçons se firent alpaguer par un immense colosse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les morveux ?

\- Na na ! Kisame lâche-nous ! On veut voir le bébé !

\- Il n'est pas encore là ! Siffla le colosse appelé Kisame en asseyant les enfants en hauteur sur la barrière la plus proche. Tu sais que Son Excellence n'a pas le droit d'être là ! Lui rappela Kisame.

\- Si c'est bon, Tachi-nii-san a dit que je pouvais le garder.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Je suis là quand même.

\- Ouais mais tu causes pas ! Fit Naruto avec un immense sourire en forme de banane.

Sasuke lui pinça le nez le faisant râler.

\- Je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et surveille ton langage !

Kisame laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Son excellence a parlé.

\- Excellence excellence nia nia nia ! Grommela Naruto en croisant les bras.

Sasuke attrapa son blond par le bras l'obligeant à lui faire face et sans prévenir il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

\- Arrête de bouder ! Lui sourit le jeune garçon.

Naruto avait lâcher un soupir. Bouder Sasuke ? Il n'y arrivait décidément pas. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et Sasuke entoura ses épaules de son bras.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les années avaient filé si vite, chaque journée réservait son lot de bonheur pour Sasuke qui vivait son enfance auprès de son blond survolté. Leur lien n'avait fait que se renforcer au fil des années, ne laissant place pour rien, ni personne dans leur amitié. Si tel puisse être appelé le lien qui les unissait.

Allongé dans le grand lit à baldaquin, Sasuke était plongé dans son livre alors que Naruto rechargeait la cheminée.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Non c'est bon. Viens te coucher.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et se glissa à son tour dans le grand lit pour se coller au jeune homme avec qui il partageait sa couche. Depuis que Sasuke l'avait choisi pour être la personne qui s'occuperait de lui, son aide, son majordome, son confident, son secrétaire, il partageait aussi sa chambre et son lit. Si lorsqu'ils étaient petits cela n'avait pas posé de soucis, en grandissant cela avait soulevé des commérages et des ragots.

Mais Naruto n'en avait cure, son père avait un haut poste qui lui était envié. Sa mère était devenue une amie intime et la confidente de la Dame du domaine, mais surtout ils avaient su prouver leur valeur et la famille Uchiwa n'était entouré que de gens de confiance. Ceux qui avaient voulu s'interposer dans la relation entre le jeune Maître et son majordome c'était bien vite retrouvés expulsés.

Naruto attrapa le livre de son compagnon et le laissa tomber au sol avant de souffler la bougie qui éclairait encore la chambre. Plongé dans l'obscurité, le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, Naruto se glissa contre le corps chaud de Sasuke. Le jeune homme brun se laissa allongé complètement sur les coussins. Il sentit glisser sur sa peau sa tunique qui passa au-dessus de sa tête dénudant son corps.

Sa peau se retrouva en contact avec celle de son amant. Les lèvres du blond se mirent à courir sur sa gorge, ses épaules, s'attirant des soupires de plaisirs. Les yeux fermés et la gorge offerte à la bouche qui le dévorait, Sasuke se laissait emporter par ce que son partenaire éveillait en lui. Ses mains vinrent saisir le visage de Naruto et attirèrent ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Leurs bouches unies se frôlaient et s'entrouvraient avant de laisser leurs muscles humides venir chercher son double et s'emmêler l'un à l'autre.

Le besoin d'appartenir à l'autre c'était peu à peu développé, tout autant que la jalousie de voir quelqu'un chercher à s'interposer entre eux. Naruto avait l'exclusivité du jeune Maître et il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de celui-ci. Sasuke aimait se sentir la priorité de son blond et n'avait trouvé comme moyen de le lui prouver que de lui offrir toujours plus. Plus de lui.

Il avait échangé leur premier baiser tout doucement lorsqu'ils avaient pris leur bain puis de fils en aiguille, ils avaient découvert l'envie qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient leurs mains s'étaient lié et leurs corps lovés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient restés ainsi à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les déranger, les obligeant à rompre leur étreinte. Naruto avait quitté leur bain pour récupérer le drap de bain et ensuite l'envelopper dedans. Sasuke avait alors pris conscience avec acuité des réactions de son corps lorsqu'il était en contact avec celui du blond.

Lorsque Naruto était revenu vers lui, il lui avait tourné le dos afin de cacher ses réactions. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, le jeune homme avait noué ses bras autour de son corps et niché son nez dans son cou. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il sentait contre sa peau les lèvres de Naruto le picorer. Une main dorée partie à l'assaut de son ventre s'attirant de nouveau frisson. Il ne chercha même pas à retenir le drap qui l'enveloppait tandis que son corps réagissait de plus en plus fortement au contact des mains de Naruto.

Un souffla chaud dans son cou le fit se tourner dans les bras qui l'enlaçaient et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveau. Naruto jeta le drap au sol et pressa son corps contre celui de Sasuke, il sentit contre sa cuisse le membre durcit du jeune homme brun. Un frisson le parcouru et il écarta les jambes de celui-ci pour s'y installer. Le frottement de la virilité de Sasuke contre son ventre ne fit que l'exciter un peu plus.

Il alla allonger celui-ci sur leur lit et rampa sur le corps pâle, cherchant le contact de son sexe contre le sien. Sa main partie à l'assaut de la virilité tendue qu'il sentit trembler sous ses doigts d'anticipation et d'envie. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait un autre membre que le sien, son souffle s'accéléra alors que sous lui, Sasuke gémissait sous ses attouchements. Naruto saisit l'une des mains pâles et la dirigea entre ses cuisses cherchant à se soulager de la pression de plus en plus forte qui montait en lui.

Il perçu la pression autour de son sexe et étouffa contre la peau douce ses propres gémissements auxquels son compagnon sa main posée sur sa bouche tendait de réprimer les siens. De concerts ils accélérèrent leurs caresses et ils se libèrent entre les doigts de l'autre.

Haletant et frémissant Sasuke tentait de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Le corps de Naruto pesait de tout son poids sur le sien et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se sentait bien, il dégagea sa main qui était coincé entre leur ventre et laissa échapper un soupir auquel son compagnon répondit par le même.

Un cognement brutal contre la porte en bois de la chambre de Sasuke les tira de leur douce torpeur. Ils se séparèrent en sursautant. Une voix derrière la porte les pressa de retourner dans la salle d'eau rincer les traces de leur étreinte. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter pour laisser son regard glisser sur le corps pâle. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas pris conscience à quel point leur proximité avait développé en lui un nouveau sentiment.

Se sentant observé Sasuke se tourna vers lui alors qu'il laissait tomber sur lui sa tunique, il s'avança vers le jeune homme et prit son visage entre ses mains. Naruto se pencha sur lui et de nouveau leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un long et profond baiser.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

_Les pupilles noires étaient voilées par le froid, la fièvre. A la limite de l'inconscience, Sasuke leva les yeux vers le paysage enchanteur qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il connaissait ses terres par cœur pour les avoir arpentées à la suite de son ami si souvent. _

_Ils avaient tant de fois parcouru ces lieux se rendant chez les serfs qui entretenaient l'immense territoire de leur famille. C'était risible de se retrouver ici si loin de lui, perdu au milieu de ce territoire enneigé. Il n'avait jamais autant neigé que cette année-là. _

_Le chemin qui menait à la demeure familiale était là à quelques miles, si proche et si lointain. Il ne sentait plus rien, il ne sentait plus la morsure du froid, il était juste épuisé. Dire qu'ils venaient enfin de se retrouver. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement alors qu'un cri retentissait au loin._

_Encore._

_La neige s'étalait tout autour de lui à perte de vue. Lorsqu'il avait appris que son cheval était revenu seul sans son cavalier. Il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Il était impossible que Sasuke soit tombé de cheval. Il avait appris à monter alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et c'était lui qui lui avait enseigné l'art de monter à cheval et de les dresser. _

_Les chevaux n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. Le sang de Naruto n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait ordonné qu'on selle des chevaux et sans même un regard pour quiconque, il était parti, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, le retrouver coûte que coûte. Il refusait d'être séparé de lui une nouvelle fois cela serait au-dessus de ses forces._

_._

_._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

_Il se souvenait près de trois ans en arrière alors qu'ils passaient les plus beaux moments de leur vie, profitant de leur jeunesse, de l'amour qu'ils partageaient et qui les unissaient. A cet instant ils ignoraient qu'ils allaient plonger en enfer. Le moindre instant d'isolement les trouvait enlacés dans le moindre recoin de la demeure. _

_Nombre de servantes s'étaient retrouvées rougissantes en croisant le couple en train de s'étreindre ou de s'embrasser passionnément. En découvrant leur jeune Maître le plus souvent collé à un mur alors qu'il se faisait purement et simplement dévorer par son serviteur. L'une d'elle garderait probablement à vie le souvenir de son Maître, sa tunique dénudant ses épaules laiteuses alors que Naruto s'agenouillait à ses pieds sa bouche et ses mains soigneusement occupées à terminer de le mettre à nu. Elle avait fui et n'avait jamais pu raconter ce qu'elle avait vu. Aujourd'hui encore elle rougissait chaque fois qu'elle les croisait. _

_Quelques palefreniers étant tombés sur le couple très occupé n'osaient plus entrer dans les écuries sans faire un maximum de bruit afin de permettre au couple de s'échapper en douce et poursuivre leurs ébats loin des oreilles ou des yeux qui pourraient les surprendre. Les chevaux avaient souvent été les témoins de leurs torrides étreintes. _

_Naruto harponna son étalon le lançant à vive allure sur les traces laissées par le cheval de son amant. Il ne voulait plus le perdre, il ne supporterait pas de vivre une nouvelle fois leur séparation._

_._

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La nuit était douce et il faisait frais dans la chambre, ils avaient partagé leur bain comme à leur habitude. Un plateau de victuailles avait été déposé dans celle-ci à leur intention. Naruto avait ensuite clos leur porte et avait rejoint son amant dans la salle de bain. Il avait trouvé celui-ci dénudé l'attendant.

Il avait à son tour laissé tomber au sol sa chemise et ses bas puis il avait rejoint celui-ci dans son bain. Il avait enlacé le corps souple et ils s'étaient laissés glisser dans l'eau chaude, alors que Sasuke nouait ses mains autour de sa nuque et l'entraînait dans un doux baiser. Il réclama l'accès à l'antre de son homme qui lui fut accordé sans la moindre hésitation. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, échangeant leur envie de l'autre.

La main de Naruto descendit sur le torse opalin s'attardant sur les tétons tendus dans l'attente de se faire tendrement torturer par les doigts taquins de celui-ci. Il fit descendre la deuxième entre les cuisses qu'il avait pris le soin d'écarter en installant son amant entre ses jambes. Sa main se mit à caresser la hampe qui se tendait doucement sous ses attentions sans pour autant oublier de venir titiller les bourses et son périnée dont il savait l'autre particulièrement réceptif.

Sasuke s'ouvrit pour lui et Naruto laissa son index venir masser son entrée. La tête rejetée en arrière, le jeune homme sentait son cœur tambouriner lourdement dans sa poitrine et son souffle devenir haletant pour le grand plaisir de son compagnon. La respiration de Naruto se fit plus lourde au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son amant se détendre sous ses caresses.

Quittant le bac dans lequel ils s'étaient alanguit, Naruto entraîna sa moitié vers leur couche et contempla celui-ci, assis les jambes relevées sur le bords du lit et appuyé en arrière sur ses mains. Ses saphirs frémissèrent sous l'image que celui-ci lui offrait et il avait une furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui.

Il attrapa la petite fiole d'huile qu'il gardait dans son tiroir et en enduisit ses doigts avant de venir effleurer de nouveau cette partie du corps de son amant. Il avait mis du temps à apprivoiser et à oser approcher cette zone.

Mais désormais il adorait voir son amant s'abandonner à ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il jouait sur cette zone qui s'était révélée extrêmement sensible chez lui. Naruto aimait à voir son compagnon se laisser aller à ses caresses et voir glisser son doigt en lui l'excitait comme jamais.

Il repoussa le brun plus loin sur le lit et l'allongea pour relever ses jambes et il plongea entre les fesses écartées par ses soins. Il déposa de légers baisers sur l'entrée qui frémissait, sur le périnée qu'il avait sensibilisé en le massant soigneusement et peu à peu il intensifia ceux-ci sur l'anneau de chair qui tremblait. Il se mit à happer de plus en plus fortement alors que le corps de Sasuke se cambrait sous l'envie de plus de sensation.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avait enjambé le corps de son amant et laissa son corps engloutir le membre durci. Son corps tremblait sous la pression et Naruto posa ses mains sur sa taille pour l'aider à s'installer savourant d'être aussi serré dans sa chaleur. Il releva ses genoux pour avoir un meilleur appui et à un rythme lent et profond entreprit de se faire glisser en lui. Un grognement lui échappa alors que rejeté en arrière il ne quittait pas des yeux le corps d'albâtre de Sasuke qui se mouvait au-dessus de lui. Perdu dans leur plaisir, ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Naruto venait de se redresser pour le renverser sur le lit lorsque le bruit les avait surpris.

Les pupilles azurs s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant surgir plusieurs hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il fut arraché sans douceur au corps de son amant qui se retrouva projeté au sol, les bras dans le dos alors que deux hommes s'étaient saisis de lui pour le mettre à genoux.

\- Lâchez moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Sasuke se débattit lorsqu'un homme entra et le fit se statufier sur place.

\- Oncle Danzô ! S'exclama Sasuke.

\- Espèce de catin ! Siffla son oncle en le giflant à toute volée. Je m'absente et c'est pour te trouver à écarter les cuisses. Emmenez-le ! Cria-t-il à l'égard des deux hommes qui tenaient solidement Naruto et lui avait fait remettre son pantalon.

\- Où l'emmenez-vous ? Oncle Danzô !

\- Silence ! Sale traîné ! Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il lui fut jeté à la figure sa chemise qu'il s'empressa de remettre sur son corps nu. Il voulut s'élancer à la suite de Naruto qu'il entendait l'appeler mais il fut rapidement immobilisé et ses mains encordées à sa stupeur.

\- Mon oncle ?

\- Je te laisse le choix espèce de catin ! Soit tu finis au bordel à écarter les cuisses comme tu m'en as si bien fait la démonstration. Et je me ferai un plaisir pour que ce jeune homme à qui tu as offert tes faveurs sache qu'il n'est pas le seul à y être passé. Soit je t'envoie au couvent.

Le regard dur de l'homme était posé sur le jeune homme face à lui. Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Le couvent, il y était promis depuis sa naissance. Il ne s'y était jamais opposé, il avait juste voulu profiter des quelques années de liberté qui lui restaient auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je… souffla-t-il. Je choisis le couvent.

Un sourire dur se dessina sur le visage raviné par les années de l'homme borgne qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Le couvent des dominicains te sera des plus profitables.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Sasuke. Non ! Je dois partir à l'université de Pise.

\- De Pise rien que ça ! Et moi je dis que tu dois d'abord te repentir de la disgrâce que tu fais planer sur les tiens !

\- De …

\- Tu n'as donc aucune honte de ton comportement ? Pour un futur homme d'Église, tu t'es roulé dans la fange.

\- Non ! Cria-t-il.

\- Tu t'es offert comme une traînée ! Le chemin jusqu'au couvent pieds nus te fera peut-être faire contrition et cela ne sera pas du luxe lorsqu'à ton arrivée tu devras confesser ton comportement de atin !

Sasuke n'avait pas relevé les insultes qui lui avaient été lancées par son oncle. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait mais ne le regrettait pas, Naruto était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée et il était prêt à subir la colère de son oncle pour les merveilleux moments qu'il avait eu la chance de vivre à ses côtés.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans la grande salle, Naruto avait été agenouillé devant le Maître de maison et devant son père. Silencieux, les deux hommes paraissaient atterrés. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'étaient pas informés de la liaison de leurs enfants, mais que ceux-ci se soient fait prendre par la seule personne de leur famille qui n'aurait jamais dû le découvrir.

La sentence tomba durement sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Sasuke apparut au loin, entraîné par les hommes de Danzô qui avaient reçu l'ordre de l'emmener vers son couvent. Les mains attachées, les pieds nus, ils traînaient le jeune adolescent derrière eux sans prêter la moindre attention si celui-ci pouvait suivre ou non. Un licou avait été placé autour de son cou et se serrait autour de celui-ci dès qu'il prenait un peu trop de retard ou trébuchait.

Il entendit dans son dos la voix de Naruto qui l'appelait. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, apercevant au loin la chevelure dorée qu'il aimait tant. Il hurla son prénom.

\- NARUTO !

\- SASUKE !

La porte se referma entre eux et Sasuke se sentit tiré en avant. Il traversa la cour du château familial devant nombre de ses serviteurs, certains le connaissaient depuis qu'il était né. Il était étrange de se voir traiter ainsi, passer devant eux, sentir leurs regards sur lui. Il croisa des regards désolés, d'autres remplis d'incompréhension, ou interrogatifs.

Il sentit la corde se tendre autour de sa gorge alors que l'homme qui le tenait montait sur son cheval et prenait le chemin menant à l'extérieur des remparts.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Jamais marcher n'avait paru aussi difficile à Sasuke. Ses pieds n'étaient plus que sang d'avoir arpenté cette route caillouteuse jusqu'à la voie pavée. A croire que le cavalier qui le tractait l'avait fait exprès, passant sur les parties les plus ardues du chemin. Rien ne lui avait été épargné, ni les calomnies, ni les réflexions, ni la douleur de plus en plus cuisante.

Sasuke avait beau ne pas être une petite nature et avoir couru les chemins pieds nus enfant, il y avait des limites à ce qu'il arrivait à endurer. Il serra donc les dents sous les remarques acerbes, et les humiliations. Il ne tarda pas à entendre parler de la façon dont les nouveaux arrivants chez les dominicains étaient soumis à la pénitence. Il savait que son tour viendrait et qu'il devrait faire preuve d'humilité pour ses actes passés.

La route fut longue et elle lui réserva quantité de souffrance et de mise à l'épreuve. Serrant les dents, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes, il continua d'arpenter le chemin qui se déroulait devant lui. Son esprit uniquement tourné vers le doux visage de son amant. Il ne gardait que lui à l'esprit. Car c'était tout ce qui lui restait désormais.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Trois années s'écoulèrent sans que Sasuke ne quitte le couvent, sans que nul ne prenne de ses nouvelles. Les dominicains puis ensuite les moines, à qui l'éducation de Sasuke avait été confiée, avaient reçu comme instruction de ne pas parler au jeune homme et de le garder confiné afin qu'il apprenne la soumission et l'humilité. Il ne portait que sa chasuble, été comme hiver, et se rendait aux offices pieds nus. Tel en avaient décidé ses supérieurs afin que le jeune homme expie sa liaison avec un autre homme.

La solitude était son lot quotidien mais, parmi les jeunes apprentis, certains défiaient l'autorité ecclésiastique et venaient porter au jeune homme des livres qu'ils ne comprenaient pas afin de se les faire expliquer. Ceux en charge de la surveillance de sa cellule, entendaient souvent celui-ci deviser seul ou commenter la bible qui était son livre de chevet, mais loin de lui suffire chaque ouvrage que Sasuke avait pu avoir en sa possession alors qu'il étudiait chez son père, il l'utilisait pour enrichir ses réflexions.

Sa mémoire était sa seule compagne et il l'utilisait pour créer son propre univers. Peu à peu au fil du temps des livres avaient été déposés devant la grille de sa cellule. Puis lorsqu'il avait suffisamment lu et relu celui-ci il le reposait. Le livre disparaissait et un autre venait le remplacer. Parfois quelques lignes en grec ou en latin parfois en espagnol ou en Italien étaient annoté sur un morceau de papier et caché dans les pages.

Il dissertait alors pendant des heures sur la question qui lui était proposée. C'était sa seule ouverture sur le monde, même si personne ne lui répondait. Il voyait les autres lors des offices ou lorsqu'on l'emmenait aux ablutions mais toujours dans le silence absolu. Les moines dédiés à sa surveillance lui tournaient toujours le dos, ils avaient pour interdiction de poser leur regard sur lui.

Il avait accepté de faire contrition, le fouet ayant marqué et stigmatisé sa peau opaline, son dos, ses cuisses, ses fesses avaient vu leur peau veloutée être arrachée par l'usage répété de celui-ci. Ses soyeux cheveux d'un brun bleuté avaient été rasés laissant son crâne à nu. Comme il lui avait été répété, il n'avait désormais plus rien d'un être gracieux doté de la beauté d'un ange tel que Dieu l'avait créé, celle-ci lui avait été enlevée afin qu'il accomplisse désormais son pèlerinage et son chemin vers l'enseignement de Dieu dans les pas de Dieu.

Lors de sa dernière venue, son oncle lui avait inculqué le silence en transperçant sa langue d'une aiguille. Depuis ce jour, Sasuke s'était tu et était demeuré en prière, agenouillé en signe de pénitence. La punition avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et s'écroule d'épuisement. Cette année-là, le froid mordant avait failli l'emporter. Il avait alors été installé dans l'infirmerie du couvent.

Et ce fut dans celui-ci qu'il fut nommé Diacre.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu lumineux qui s'étendait devant lui pour venir se perdre dans sa vallée et dans sa forêt. Bientôt il allait le retrouver. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, il ne vivait que pour ça. Peu importe ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait dû faire pour être là. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de le retrouver.

Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il laissait ses souvenirs effleurer son esprit. Une main se posa sur son épaule l'arrachant à l'image d'un corps plaqué contre un mur dans le recoin de leur écurie. Il revoyait la chemise ouverte, la peau d'opale dénudée, le ventre plat et les cuisses nouées autour de ses hanches alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément dans une chaude étreinte. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les images de plus en plus torrides qui lui revenaient et se tourna vers l'homme qui cherchait à attirer son attention.

\- Kiba ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Elle te demande.

Un soupire agacé lui échappa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa suite derrière lui. La caravane suivait péniblement, pas habituée à avancer sur des chemins si escarpés. Dans la voiture principale, sa femme et son beau-frère étaient soigneusement emmitouflés. Avoir voulu partir à cette époque n'était pas une idée glorieuse mais il avait hâte de rentrer dans ses terres retrouver son père, sa mère.

Et sa moitié.

Sa douce et tendre moitié.

L'oncle de celui-ci la lui avait arrachée tandis que lui avait été envoyé à l'armée, embarqué de force sur un vaisseau de la marine. Il avait pris la mer, contraint et forcé. Il avait accepté d'être envoyé aux galères, de devoir donner de sa personne. Son corps en était ressorti durci, marqué par les coups de fouet. Mais ce qui avait le plus changé chez lui, c'était son caractère qui s'était endurci. Il n'avait plus la moindre pitié.

Et pour pouvoir sortir de là, pouvoir quitter ce navire et retourner près des siens, il avait accepté d'épouser la fille du Duc Hyuga. Il n'était pas noble mais son nom avait fait le tour des mariniers. De plus, il avait sauvé la vie de son neveu, alors il avait cédé au caprice de celle-ci et avait organisé ce mariage.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que si Naruto s'était laissé facilement manipuler, ce n'était qu'une impression. Il avait saisi sa chance de pouvoir obtenir le moyen de rentrer chez lui. Elle n'était qu'un outil ! Néanmoins il restait méfiant. Son « beau-frère » était un homme dangereux et elle était capricieuse. Et c'était son caprice qui avait obligé Naruto à l'avoir à sa suite. Elle n'avait pas accepté de rester sur les terres de son père, elle avait voulu le suivre alors que c'était la pleine saison hivernale chez lui.

\- Crétine ! Siffla-t-il en faisant faire demi-tour à sa monture. Il retourna vers la voiture qui transportait sa femme et se mit au pas à ses côtés.

\- Hinata, que veux-tu ?

Une main pâle et délicate écarta le lourd rideau qui coupait en partit le froid extérieur.

\- Quand arrive-t-on ?

Naruto soupira et laissa son regard errer sur la campagne environnante. Le paysage blanc était de toute beauté. S'il avait été seul, il aurait chevauché comme un fou sur ces terres enneigées. Il aurait coupé par le lac qui devait être gelé et traversé la forêt. À la sortie de celle-ci, il aurait aperçu dans le lointain la silhouette de la demeure des Uchiwa, il aurait entendu les chiens hurler à la mort. Les petites maisons à la cheminée fumante qui regroupaient les familles fidèles au duché depuis des générations.

Dans certaines de leurs granges, il avait volé nombre de baisers interdits à sa moitié lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas fini enlacés dans le foin.

\- Si j'avais été seul, je serais déjà arrivé. Mais vu la lenteur de la caravane, pas avant plusieurs heures. Je dirais quatre environ.

\- Je vois.

Une voix ne tarda pas à retentir, dure et sèche.

\- Hinata referme le rideau !

La jeune femme dans la voiture laissa retomber le rideau et se recala dans les peaux qui lui permettaient de rester à l'abri du froid. Naruto leur avait dit qu'ils ne devaient pas l'accompagner et d'attendre le printemps mais elle avait refusé, elle voulait rester avec lui. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un tel froid, ni un voyage aussi long et harassant. Si elle avait écouté son époux, ils auraient voyagé sans la voiture et auraient chevauché jour et nuit. Heureusement la présence de son cousin lui avait permis d'exiger une voiture et de s'arrêter dans des auberges. Elle avait lu la colère dans les yeux bleus de son époux à chacune de leur halte.

Il avait refusé de partager sa couche, préférant la compagnie de Kiba et des hommes qui les accompagnaient à la sienne et à celle de son « beau-frère ». Elle laissa passer un soupire. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir entrepris ce voyage.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber lorsqu'enfin Naruto vit la demeure de son enfance apparaître dans le lointain et là, ce fut plus fort que lui, il ne put retenir son cheval. Il lança celui-ci à bride abattue. Enfin. Bientôt, il allait les revoir. Son père, si fort, si confiant. Sa mère, si belle et si enjouée. Comme ils lui avaient tous manqué.

Sa tendre moitié. Pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Enlacer sa taille étroite. Sentir son odeur de plante si caractéristique, lui qui passait son temps à les cultiver pour soigner les habitants de leur terre. Enfouir son visage dans son cou blanc. Caresser ses mèches noires bleutées. Et s'emparer de sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux, le bonheur faisait exploser son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'à sa suite la caravane suivait péniblement malgré la voie dégagée à l'annonce de son arrivée. Le Duc Uchiwa avait fait en sorte que la route soit praticable pour la caravane qui suivait le retour du jeune homme.

Naruto vit les lourdes portes ouvertes et entra dans la cour. Il laissa son regard errer sur le mur d'enceinte, sur les gens qui allaient et venaient, s'arrêtaient non loin de lui, regardant ce cavalier qui leur semblait si familier. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une voix rauque se fit entendre.

\- Oye ! Naruto !

Le jeune homme blond se tourna vers la voix et reconnut sans difficulté l'immense colosse au cheveux bleus.

\- KISAME !

Naruto sauta de sa monture et courut se jeter dans les bras du colosse.

\- Salut petit ! Alors ça y est, tu es enfin revenu !

Naruto s'écarta de lui et sourit en voyant qu'il était presque aussi grand que lui désormais.

\- Tu as vu j'ai grandi. Sourit le blond, terriblement ému.

\- Je vois ça ! Ça te fait quel âge ?

\- 18 ans ! Où sont mes parents ? Mon père, ma mère ?

\- Doucement doucement. Calme-toi. Ils sont là, comme toujours fidèles au poste. Mais…

\- Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur ! Kisame parle-moi !

\- Très bien, viens avec moi. Je vais te raconter quelque chose. Il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'écart alors que la caravane approchait peu à peu.

\- Quand Danzô vous a emmenés Sasuke et toi… Il y a eu une émeute.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Ici ? C'est impossible !

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ce ne sont pas nos gens qui se sont révoltés. Mais nous avons été attaqués. Je t'assure. Une chance que Danzo vous est fait quitter la demeure. Cela a été terrible.

\- Je ...ne comprends pas…

\- Nos gens se remettent mais cela a été très dure… Ta mère… et notre reine…

\- Kisame ?

\- Elles sont… elles ont été violés.

\- NON !

Naruto s'était relevé fou de rage et de douleur. Il fut retenu de force par un Kisame au meilleur de sa forme qui le serra contre lui.

\- Naruto !

\- Je veux voir ma mère !

\- Attends, je n'ai pas fini.

\- Quoi quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dit pas qu'ils sont morts ? Hurla-t-il la douleur lui faisant perdre toute retenue.

\- Non non ! Je te l'ai dit, au vu des circonstances et des drames qui ont eu lieu, tout le monde va bien. C'est arrivé, il y a plus de 3 ans maintenant, juste après votre départ.

Kisame obligea Naruto qui tremblait de douleur et de rage à se rasseoir près de lui.

\- Assieds-toi. S'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le muret abattu par ce qu'il apprenait.

\- Naruto. Ta mère et Notre Reine… elles… elles se sont retrouvé enceintes.

\- Quoi ? Non… non…

\- Ta mère a perdu le bébé mais notre Reine a mis au monde un garçon…

\- Un bâtard !

\- Calme-toi. Il a été emmené loin d'ici dès qu'il est né. Il a été confié au chef de la famille Madara. On ne sait même pas s'il est vivant car il est né tout petit… Et nul ici n'en parle. Mais je voulais que tu le saches. Si tu entendais des rumeurs, je voulais que tu sois au courant. Que tu ne l'apprennes pas par des bruits de couloirs ou des ragots.

Naruto se tenait assis, la tête entre les mains. C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller.

\- Kisame.

\- Je suis désolé. Fit le colosse en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est un cauchemar.

\- Je t'assure, il valait mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas présent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à été ta vie loin de nous… Mais …

\- Je vais vomir…

Kisame entraîna le blond à l'écart où celui vida son estomac dans les latrines. Dans la cour, la caravane était arrivée et ses occupants venaient de descendre de celle-ci. Ce fut un Naruto très pâle qui revint vers eux mâchouillant un brin de menthe que Kisame lui avait donné.

Il avança à pas lent vers la lourde porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit devant lui sans même un regard vers son épouse. Les serviteurs le saluèrent et s'inclinèrent en le laissant entrer. Hinata et son beau-frère lui emboîtèrent le pas, découvrant la luxueuse demeure des Uchiwa.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Naruto entra dans la grande salle d'apparat où se tenaient le Fugaku et son père, il marqua un instant d'arrêt. Son père tout comme son Maître semblaient crouler sous le poids des années. En moins de quatre ans ils paraissaient avoir pris le double ou le triple. Il eut le sentiment de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Son regard bleu, pesant et douloureux, fit relever la tête à son père. Il croisa les orbes bleus semblables aux siens et le visage de son père s'illumina.

\- Naruto ! S'exclama celui-ci en posant le contrat qu'il compulsait avec le Maître des lieux.

Naruto se précipita et se jeta dans le bras de son père.

\- Papa !

\- Comme je suis heureux de te voir. Laisse-moi te regarder.

Minato écarta son fils de lui et contempla la silhouette solide, la peau dorée par la vie au grand air.

\- Tu es magnifique, c'est ta mère qui va avoir un choc ! Sourit-il.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma et son regard se voila de douleur.

\- Ah… je vois que tu es déjà au courant. Soupira-t-il.

\- Kisame m'a expliqué… Souffla-t-il. Dans les grandes lignes.

Minato hocha la tête.

\- Tu as salué le Seigneur Fugaku ?

\- Non ! Souffla Naruto en s'avança vers le Maître des lieux.

\- Maître.

Naruto s'agenouilla devant son seigneur. Fugaku se leva et s'approcha de lui lui tendant sa main.

Naruto la prit et déposa un baiser sur la bague de celui-ci.

\- Relèves-toi Naruto. Tu es ici chez toi.

Le jeune marin se releva et Fugaku lui offrit une accolade que Naruto lui rendit.

\- Maître… j'ai appris pour Notre reine. Je suis tellement désolé.

Les mains de Fugaku se crispèrent sur le dos solide du jeune homme. Une voix tremblante souffla à son oreille.

\- Dieu merci, Sasuke n'a pas assisté à ça ! S'il avait été là, il aurait subi autant que ta mère et ma femme. Je suis soulagé que Danzô vous ait envoyés loin d'ici.

Fugaku encadra le visage du jeune homme en face de lui, lui signalant par là qu'il était bien plus pour lui qu'un simple serviteur. Naruto était touché par l'étreinte que lui avait offert son Seigneur.

\- Ta mère est avec ma femme, dans leur aile. Vas-y. Mais doucement, elles risquent d'avoir une attaque en te voyant débarquer ainsi. Sourit l'homme avant de se détourner pour reprendre le cours de son travail.

\- Merci ! Murmura Naruto en se dirigeant à pas vif vers le couloir latéral qui le menait aux appartements de Mikoto et de sa mère.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Voilà la première partie de la partie 1 qui sera composé de 2 parties

une seconde partie est encours d'écriture qui comptera elle aussi 2 parties et qui sera la suite de celle-ci.

Je n'ai pas encore de date de parution pour la seconde partie .

J'espère que cette histoire bien que hors de mes habitudes vous plaira malgré tout .

J'attends vos retour avec impatience.

A SUIVRE… dans la seconde partie 2/2 le 14 mars 2020

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE **: Dans un Berceau de Neige

**GENRE : **Yaoi

**BASE : **Naruto

**PAIRING : **NaruxSasu NaruxHina NaruxSasu

**DISCLAIMER : ** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. N'est à moi que l'histoire créé de toute pièces par mon petit cerveau

**Résumé : **Au XV ème siècle dans une petite contré gouverné par le Duché des Uchiwa, leur fils cadet prends comme majordome et aide, le fils du comptable de son père et de la première dame de sa mère leur douce reine. Les années passent et les deux enfants devenus de jeune adultes vivent en symbiose l'un pour l'autre. Mais la vie va les séparer et mettre bien des obstacles sur leur chemin.

_Présent_ en _Italique _

Passé en écriture normal

.

.

**Review: **

Hello **_Lea_ **, je te rassure Sasuke peut parler il n'y a aucun soucis (peut-être un petit zozotement lol mais on ne le ressent pas.) Oui Danzô n'a pas été correct mais en même temps Sasuke était promis à la prêtrise ( je resitue néanmoins l'histoire au environ de 1480 les évêques étaient loin d'être des moines chaste lol)

.

Coucou _**Guest**_ bienvenu à toi sur cette histoire voici le nouveau chapitre et la fin de cette première partie

.

Coucou **_Guest 2_** : merci beaucoup je suis très contente que tu aimes mes histoire cela me fait très plaisirs. Tu pourras te donner un petit nom pour la prochaine fois afin que je te reconnaisse.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**Première partie : partie 2/2 **

**Sasuke mon Amour**

**.**

**.**

Assis autour d'un grand banquet donné en son honneur, Naruto était assis auprès du fils aîné de la famille. Sa femme et son beau-frère étaient un peu plus loin. Naruto avait fait les présentations et dire que son père et sa mère étaient tombés des nues était risible. Il avait tout fait pour revenir, même les choses les plus insensées. Désormais il voulait savoir où était Sasuke.

Assis aux côtés d'Itachi, il harcelait celui-ci depuis le début du repas.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Mais enfin quelqu'un doit bien savoir dans quel couvent il est ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Calme-toi. Soupira Itachi. Il a été envoyé dans un couvent dominicain ensuite il a bougé mais je ne sais pas où. Je vais me renseigner. Mais sache que j'ai déjà envoyé des agents aux quatre coins de notre contré pour le trouver.

Le regard bleu se posa sur sa mère puis sur sa Reine. Les deux femmes étaient plus proches que jamais. Ce qu'elles avaient subi n'avait que renforcer leurs liens.

\- Il faut que tu le trouves Itachi.

\- Je sais. Murmura son aîné. Mais je voulais que Mère soit suffisamment remise. Naruto ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui.

\- Sasuke ne doit jamais apprendre ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ou à la nôtre. Il ne le supportera pas.

\- Je sais !

Itachi avala une gorgé de vin et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il avait bien changé, le jeune amant de son frère. Ce n'était plus un enfant mais un homme désormais.

\- Naruto ?

\- Mm ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais pour… l'enfant ?

Le marin plongea son regard dans son verre et le vida d'une traite.

\- Oui.

\- On a dit à Mère qu'il était mort.

Naruto se tourna vers lui stupéfait.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était plus simple. Mère croit que l'enfant est mort, elle ignore qu'il est vivant. Madara nous a envoyé une sage-femme qui a provoqué l'accouchement et elle est ensuite parti en l'emmenant. Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'en plus de Sasuke il y a un autre héritier même si c'est un bâtard, ça serait terrible pour notre famille. Ça engendrerait trop de dispute.

\- Alors ?

\- Madara n'a pas d'enfant, il a déclaré que c'était le sien. Une chance pour nous, il a tous les traits des nôtres.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Itachi secoua la tête.

\- Une fois. A sa naissance. Il va avoir quatre ans maintenant et Madara l'a envoyé à l'étranger.

\- Je vois.

\- Pour en revenir à Sasuke. Tu es sûr de toi ? Comment comptes-tu lui annoncer que tu as une femme. Ronde en plus !

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

\- Elle est enceinte ?

\- Vraiment tu n'es pas observateur. Sourit Itachi. C'est le début néanmoins, je suis presque sûr de ne pas me tromper.

\- Merde !

Naruto était abattu, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas encore tout à fait sûre de son état mais elle te le dira bientôt.

\- Super ! Ironisa-t-il. D'autres mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Tu lui as parlé de Sasuke ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et la referma, les épaules voûtées.

\- Quelle journée pourrie ! Râla Naruto sous l'œil amusé d'Itachi qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Bon retour chez toi !

Un sourire ne tarda pas à étirer les lèvres charnues du blond.

\- Ouais ! Enfin je suis de retour !

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que la nouvelle tomba enfin. Le couvent de San Pedro abritait Sasuke depuis déjà plusieurs mois. La chance était vraiment avec eux car celui-ci ne se trouvait qu'à deux jours de cheval. Si le jeune homme avait été si dur à retrouver c'est qu'en devenant Diacre, son nom avait été changé Son Excellence portait désormais le titre d'Évêque de la Piété et il donnait des cours dans diverses universités. Sa maîtrise des différentes langues et son impressionnante connaissance universelle avait fait de lui un orateur très demandé.

Mais fatigué par ses nombreux voyages, il avait posé ses malles pour la mauvaise saison et se reposait désormais au couvent de San Pedro.

Naruto n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps. A peine la confirmation était-elle tombée qu'il avait préparé son départ. Son épouse avait tout fait pour le retenir mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère impitoyable que celui-ci avait développé.

Tenant Hinata par les épaules son époux n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

\- Je te l'ai expliqué Hinata. Sasuke est tout pour moi ! Le ramener ici est vital !

\- Je suis ta femme.

\- Sasuke est bien plus que cela pour moi ! Je refuse de rester un jour de plus loin de lui !

\- Je porte ton enfant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est ton choix, pas le mien !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- C'est un homme, il n'est pas de ta famille. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il est bien plus pour moi que ma famille, il est ma moitié, il l'a toujours été. Il est mien !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait peur de comprendre. Son époux laissait-il vraiment sous-entendre qu'il avait eu une liaison avec un homme.

\- Tu… Toi et ce...cet… homme…

\- Oui ! Siffla froidement Naruto en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Nous avons été amants ! Il est le seul pour moi ! Mon premier baiser, mes premières caresses, c'est dans ses bras que je les ai vécus, et bien plus encore. J'ai attendu tout ce temps pour enfin le retrouver et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi ! Je me fiche bien de ce que les gens pensent du moment que je suis avec lui.

Il s'était détourné, abandonnant là cette femme qu'il avait épousée pour pouvoir revenir. Sa cape s'envola derrière lui. Il partait sans aucun regret, sans aucun regard en arrière. Le regard clair de la jeune femme se posa sur le dos de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et qui la délaissait pour un autre. Elle avança de quelque pas à sa suite mais il ne se retourna pas. Il poussa les lourdes portes et la lumière du soleil la frappa en plein visage. Elle détourna les yeux et reporta son regard sur les dalles du sol.

Sur celui-ci une lettre gisait au sol, elle s'approcha et se baissa pour la ramasser.

_« Pour mon Amour, A jamais et pour toujours »_

_._

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Accompagné d'Itachi Naruto était parti retrouver son amant. Menant la chevauchée tambours battants, il n'avait jamais été aussi pressé de toute sa vie. Ils étaient si proche et si loin l'un de l'autre. Et depuis qu'il avait trouvé sa lettre, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

A son retour, il s'était installé dans son ancienne chambre, celle qu'il avait toujours partagée avec Sasuke, avec son amour, sa moitié, l'autre partie de lui. Il avait retrouvé leur lit, les vêtements de celui-ci toujours soigneusement pendus dans leur armoire. Il avait eu un sourire en voyant la taille des vêtements. Plus aucun risque désormais que cela soit à leur taille.

Il s'était dirigé vers le lit et assis de son côté. Il avait ouvert le petit tiroir dans lequel il conservait toujours auparavant une petite fiole d'huile de noix. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant des séances des plus chaude entre eux. Sous la petite fiole, il avait découvert une lettre à son nom. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue lors de leur dernière nuit… Bien qu'il dût avouer qu'il n'avait ouvert le tiroir que pour attraper le récipient et n'avait pas prêté grande attention au reste.

Il avait tourné et retourné la lettre avant de la décacheter. Il avait sursauté en lisant la date, elle datait pile du jour où ils avaient été séparés. Sa gorge s'était nouée et il avait dégluti difficilement avant de commencer sa lecture.

L'écriture était délicate et gracieuse, il n'avait pu retenir un sourire en la voyant. Il avait caressé le papier du bout des doigts.

_« Si tu trouves cette lettre, c'est que tu seras revenu sur le lieu de notre Amour, et que je n'y suis pas. _

_Je t'ai aimé, _

_je t'aime _

_et je continuerai de t'aimer, toi qui m'as donné l'Amour auquel je ne croyais pas. _

_Je savais depuis toujours que je finirai ma vie seul et loin de ceux qui me sont chers._

_Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir offert ces quelques années à tes côtés._

_Je prierai chaque jour pour que la personne à tes côtés t'aime autant que je t'aime, _

_qu'elle prenne soin de toi autant que je l'aurais fait, _

_qu'elle te chérisse et te donne tout l'Amour dont tu as besoin pour moi _

_qui n'ai pas le droit d'être à tes côtés. _

_A jamais tien. _

_Sasuke. » _

Il n'en était revenu pas. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sasuke ait pu lui laisser une lettre en sachant déjà qu'ils allaient être séparé. Il avait beau le savoir il ne pensait pas à l'époque que celle-ci arriverait si tôt. Ils n'avaient que quatorze ans. Il avait porté la lettre à son visage, elle sentait comme ses souvenirs d'enfance, comme leur nuit passionnée. Il s'était allongé sur le lit et avait fermé les yeux. Il voulait revenir en arrière, comme à cette époque où ils n'étaient que des amants innocents.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Arrivés devant le couvent, ils étaient essoufflés et Naruto tremblait d'anticipation. L'idée de revoir enfin Sasuke avait envahi tout son corps et son esprit. Il était excité tout autant qu'il avait peur. Et si Sasuke l'avait oublié ? S'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Si si… Il avait tant d'inquiétudes et pourtant chaque mot qu'il avait lu dans sa lettre lui disait que c'était impossible qu'il l'ait oublié, que Sasuke l'aimerait toujours peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver.

Ils mirent pieds à terre et s'approchèrent du porche où ils frappèrent. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils entendirent un bruit de pas précipité et une ouverture dans la porte laissa passer une voix.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour nous sommes de la famille de l'Évêque de la Piété. Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec lui.

\- Son Excellence ne reçoit personne. Fit la voix en claquant l'ouverture.

Naruto cogna sur la porte.

\- Hey ! Ouvrez ! On vous a dit qu'on était de la famille. C'est important !

\- Non ! Son excellence ne reçoit pas ! Partez !

Naruto et Itachi se regardèrent abasourdis. Ils restèrent là un moment sans savoir comment ils allaient bien pouvoir entrer. Ils firent le tour du couvent, leurs chevaux marchant à leurs côtés. Tout en cherchant le moyen d'entrer, ils croisèrent un jeune moine et décidèrent de l'interpeller.

\- Excusez-nous ?

\- Oui ? Sourit celui-ci. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Nous souhaiterions rencontrer son Éminence mais apparemment les visites sont interdites ?

\- Son Eminence ?

\- Sasuke.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Oui l'Évêque quoi ! S'énerva Naruto. Itachi, c'est quoi son titre à Sasuke ?

\- Son Excellence l'Évêque de la Piété. Sourit son aîné amusé.

\- Ah je comprends. En effet son Éminence ne reçoit pas car il est très affaibli par son voyage.

\- S'il vous plaît, nous somme de sa famille. Naruto attrapa Itachi et le colla sous le nez du jeune moine. Regardez, c'est son frère ! Ça se voit non ?

Le jeune moine posa son regard paisible sur les deux hommes. En effet le plus âgé avait de fort trait de ressemblance avec son Éminence. Par contre aucun lien de famille avec l'immense gaillard blond aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux couleurs de bijoux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas votre cas.

\- Allez s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-nous entrer. Fit Naruto en prenant un air de chien battu les mains jointes devant lui sous le regard plus qu'amusé de son aîné qui se retenait de rire aux éclats.

Le moine leur sourit.

\- Ça va être compliqué, notre communauté n'accepte pas les non pratiquants dans ses murs. De plus les hommes qui surveillent son Éminence ne sont vraiment pas commodes. Avoua l'homme en faisant un signe de croix en signe de contrition. C'est très mal ce que je dis.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Nous ne vous en tiendrons pas rigueur.

\- Vous non mais notre Seigneur.

\- Je suis sûr que celui-ci vous pardonnera en échange de quelques avé supplémentaires. Sourit Naruto.

Le moine les regarda et leur sourit.

\- Je n'en suis pas encore là. Je poursuis seulement mon apprentissage au sein de ce couvent mais je n'ai pas encore choisi si j'allais embrasser la religion de façon définitive.

\- Alors vous allez nous faire entrer.

Le moine sourit et soupira, amusé.

\- D'accord mais si je vous croise, je ne vous connais pas !

\- Promis ! Fit Naruto fou de joie.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ils furent introduits en cachette et leurs vêtements camouflés sous des soutanes prêtées par le moine qui les avait fait entrer. A pas de loup ils suivirent leur guide dans le dédale de couloirs du couvent. Le jeune moine n'était pas avare de parole et leur parlait avec visiblement beaucoup de plaisir du jeune Évêque qui lui avait fait fort impression. Visiblement l'histoire de celui-ci avait fait le tour de leur corporation et même l'avait dépassée.

C'est ainsi que Naruto apprit ce qu'il était advenu de Sasuke durant leurs années de séparation. Il découvrit rapidement que le jeune homme était assez inaccessible et que la plupart des séminaristes ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. Le jeune moine qui les accompagnait se mit à leur raconter toute sorte de légendes raccrochées à la vie d'esthète du jeune Diacre.

Il leur expliqua que celui-ci était difficile à approcher car l'archidiacre l'avait longtemps tenu en cellule d'isolement depuis l'instant où le jeune homme s'était déclaré athée et attiré par les hommes. Le scandale que cela avait provoqué avait entraîné le début de sa légende.

Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à certaines anecdotes. Le jeune moine se mit alors à leur confier comment le jeune prêtre avait commencé à enseigner alors qu'il était en isolement. Il leur conta comment les jeunes apprentis faisaient parvenir les nombreux ouvrages qui avaient fait la légende de l'Évêque de la Piété. Si nul n'avait le droit de lui parler, chacun d'eux écoutait religieusement la moindre de ses interventions et ils pouvaient rester des heures à écouter celui-ci leur dispenser ses enseignements. Même si parfois sa liberté d'esprit et son analyse pouvaient conduire à changer leur vision de leur environnement remettant en question ce qu'ils pensaient acquis.

Le jeune moine s'arrêta un instant et les pria de l'attendre. Il s'absenta quelques minutes avant de revenir avec deux autres jeunes séminaristes. Puis leur expliqua.

\- Ils vont tenir occupés les gardes qui surveillent son Éminence. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils pourront les divertir afin que vous puissiez l'approcher. Il ne vous faudra pas faire de bruit et surtout agir vite.

Après avoir hésité Naruto attrapa le bras du jeune moine.

\- Je suis venu pour l'emmener. Lui fit Naruto.

\- Oui. Je m'en suis douté.

Naruto leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Son Éminence parle de vous parfois.

\- Nani ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du moine.

\- Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment à nous qu'il parle. Mais souvent il évoque « un Ange » blond aux yeux bleus capables de transformer les cœurs les plus sombres. Tout le monde sait que notre Évêque est amoureux d'un Ange.

\- Un Ange ? S'amusa Itachi.

Les deux autres séminaristes sourirent.

\- Quand il parle, il semble si inspiré qu'on ne peut douter que la grâce divine l'est touché. Murmura l'un d'eux.

Naruto sourit, aux anges. Pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute à ses yeux que son beau brun était un Ange tombé du ciel. Le sourire peint sur le visage du jeune homme blond stupéfia les trois apprenties diacres. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir une telle expression et se sentirent étrangement transportés par l'image qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Aidés des jeunes moines, Naruto et Itachi parvinrent à s'introduire dans la salle des bains. Seul endroit où le jeune homme était seul « pour ne pas succomber à ses pêchés » selon son supérieur. Cela amusait beaucoup le jeune Diacre, comme si pour lui, il pouvait être question d'aimer un autre homme que son Ange blond.

Perdu à des lieues de là Sasuke faisait ses ablutions, savonnant sa peau pâle et fragile. Il étouffa une quinte de toux et sortit de l'eau. Un bruit de pas sur le carrelage le fit se stopper dans son mouvement. Nul n'entrait dans les termes avec des chaussures alors qui se tenait dans son dos ?

Sasuke se tourna lentement vers l'intrus. Un homme de haute stature suivi d'un autre étaient vêtus d'une soutane mais il était clair pour le jeune Diacre qu'ils n'étaient pas des hommes d'église.

\- Vous êtes ? Interrogea-t-il calmement. Pas des hommes d'église en tout cas.

\- En effet. Fit une voix qu'il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir entendue depuis des lustres.

\- Nii-san ? Souffla-t-il.

Itachi laissa tomber la capuche de la soutane et posa son regard doux sur son cadet.

\- Bonjour Otono comment vas-tu ?

Sasuke sentit le souffle lui manquer. Ses pupilles sombres parcouraient le corps de son aîné. Il n'avait pas changé, il cherchait à graver chaque centimètre de son visage, de sa présence. Itachi lui sourit et lui tendit les bras faisant sortir du bain et venir à lui son cadet qui se lova dans ses bras.

Puis s'écartant de son aîné, Sasuke reporta son attention sur le second visiteur qui n'avait pas bougé et pourtant il était sûr que celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Qui t'a accompagné ? Demanda-t-il.

Naruto fit glisser sur ses mèches en bataille la capuche qui le dissimulait aux yeux de son amant. Les onyx s'écarquillèrent. Il s'attendait à tout, à tout, sauf à lui. Il porta ses mains pâles à ses lèvres n'arrivant pas à analyser sa présence ici, juste devant lui.

Naruto s'avança lentement vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Avec douceur, il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains caressant délicatement l'ovale de son visage délicat.

\- Mon amour. Souffla-t-il.

Naruto se pencha alors doucement et vint effleurer ses lèvres. Se dressant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds Sasuke prit appui sur les bras de son ancien amant avant de se laisser emporter dans un baiser fiévreux. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans son contact ? Le simple fait de le revoir avait suffi à le faire trembler jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Son cœur battait si fort en lui qu'il en avait le vertige. Il se retint à lui pour ne pas s'effondrer. Naruto resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

Relâchant enfin les lèvres tant désirées, les onyx brillants étrangement accrochèrent les doux saphirs. Naruto glissa un bras sous les jambes fines et souleva son ancien amant.

\- À la maison ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant à la stupeur de Sasuke vers la porte.

\- De quoi ?

\- On te ramène à la maison ! Sourit Itachi.

\- Mais… Commença Sasuke avant de laisser tomber, il n'avait pas la force de lutter, ni même l'envie.

Rentrer à la maison il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Retourner auprès des siens, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait mais jusqu'à présent on ne lui avait laissé aucune liberté de mouvement et il était sévèrement gardé. Il n'avait même pas eu la possibilité d'avoir une correspondance avec sa mère.

\- Comment as-tu l'intention de me ramener ? Souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Nos chevaux attendent dehors.

\- Rien que ça ?

\- Tu as besoin d'une autorisation, toi, maintenant ? Demanda Naruto en le posant à terre pour l'envelopper dans sa soutane. Tu vas attraper la mort là-dedans.

\- Si tu me laisses aller jusqu'à ma cellule, je pourrai au moins m'habiller convenablement.

\- D'accord mais ne traînons pas. Dès qu'ils se rendront compte que tu n'es plus dans les termes, ils se lanceront à notre poursuite.

Sasuke hocha la tête et leur sourit avant de les entraîner vers l'infirmerie.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il ouvrit la porte vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne puis, Naruto et Itachi se glissèrent à sa suite. Sasuke se dirigea droit vers son lit, sur celui-ci sa robe l'attendait. Il ôta la soutane empruntée et rapidement enfila sur sa peau nue, les différentes épaisseurs de son vêtement. Il termina par un collant et des bottes. Il attrapa son manteau au col de fourrure blanche et l'attacha. Il coiffa sur sa tête une coiffe en fourrure et se tourna vers son frère et son amant.

Il avait encore l'impression de rêver. Il s'approcha doucement de celui-ci et glissa ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Tu es vraiment là ?

Naruto lui sourit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Oui. Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'éloigner.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ils étaient partis sans bruit, aidés par les jeunes séminaristes qui avaient détourné l'attention des gardes le temps pour eux de filer entraînant dans leur fuite Son Éminence l'Évêque de la Piété. Sasuke était monté devant Naruto, il était trop faible pour chevaucher seul.

Les deux jeunes gens qui les avaient aidés, avaient expliqué à Itachi que Sasuke était en période de jeun, mais aussi qu'il avait été très malade durant l'hiver et que ce n'était pas la première fois. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'il fallait réalimenter celui-ci avec prudence et uniquement avec des bouillons, de ne pas lui faire ingérer de repas solide avant plusieurs jours et en très petite quantité.

Itachi avait enregistré avec soin les conseils des deux jeunes gens et promis de faire suivre Sasuke pour ses problèmes de santé. Il avait croisé le regard de son cadet et celui-ci avait secoué la tête en signe de négation. Il était hors de question de parler à Naruto de ses petits soucis de santé. Avec un soupir Itachi avait obtempéré même s'il n'était pas vraiment pour.

Le retour vers la demeure fut difficile pour Sasuke. Son épuisement était tel qu'ils avaient été obligés de faire une halte pour permettre à Sasuke qui avait perdu connaissance de se reposer. Naruto était très inquiet et même si Itachi faisait tout pour le rassurer sur l'état du jeune prêtre, il restait dubitatif. Il avait hâte d'arriver sur les terres des Uchiwa et de le faire examiner par le médecin de famille.

Ils chevauchaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures et Sasuke s'était assoupi dans les bras de Naruto, caché sous la lourde cape de celui-ci, lui 0ermettant de rester à l'abri du froid. Il avait demandé à ce qu'ils ne s'arrêtent plus à cause de lui et qu'ils fassent comme s'il n'était pas là. Il s'était calé pour ne pas être une entrave ou un poids pour Naruto.

Il leur fallut deux jours pour enfin arriver sur les terres des Uchiwa. Sasuke émergea doucement de la chaleur du manteau pour poser son regard sombre sur le paysage qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Un rictus étira les lèvres pâles. Enfin il était chez lui !

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le cheval de Naruto avait à peine passé le pont levis du château que Sasuke s'échappait de son étreinte. Si son équilibre fut quelque peu compromis par son saut, la joie d'être enfin de retour surpassait sa fatigue et sa faiblesse.

Il s'avança vers les doubles portes du château le cœur battant. Dans son dos il ne tarda pas à sentir la présence de Naruto, ses mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il posa sa main sur celle bronzée de son amant. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi libre et heureux. Il se tourna vers lui et il croisa les orbes bleus si chers à son cœur. Naruto se pencha doucement sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon retour à la maison.

Il glissa un bras dans son dos et un autre sous ses genoux pour le soulever et monta les marches de l'entrée. Sasuke noua ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter. Ils avancèrent aux côtés de son aîné et entrèrent dans la grande salle où son père présidait le banquet du soir.

Fugaku leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivant et en lâcha son verre qui résonna sur le sol en pierre. Sa mère se leva et ses mains pâles devant son visage cachaient les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir devant son retour. Naruto s'avança portant dans ses bras le corps affaibli et épuisé de leur cadet. Ses saphirs croisèrent le regard choqué de sa femme et de son beau-frère. Mais ce fut à peine s'il leur accorda plus d'un regard, reportant toute son attention sur l'être si précieux à ses yeux qu'il tenait contre lui.

Sasuke posa pieds à terre et s'avança vers sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et embrassa la bague qu'il portait. Sasuke sourit avec tendresse à sa mère et l'aida à se relever pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle, la seule femme de sa vie. Mikoto se laissa enlacer, son cadet lui avait tant manqué. Lui, son bébé. Il avait tant grandi, ce n'était plus un enfant qu'elle avait devant elle mais un jeune homme qui la dépassait largement.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire tandis que, tout en lui tenant la main, elle l'emmenait vers son père. Le gérant du Duché Uchiwa s'inclina à son tour et salua son cadet selon son titre et son rang.

\- Votre Éminence.

\- Votre Majesté, Père !

Les deux hommes se firent face et aucun mot de plus ne fut prononcé. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était démonstratif mais leurs yeux si semblables s'accrochèrent et Sasuke s'inclina devant lui. Tout était dit entre eux. Les yeux brillants de son père valaient toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer !

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement pour Naruto et Sasuke qui avaient repris leurs habitudes. Ils avaient retrouvé leur chambre et Naruto était reparti sur leurs terres afin de veiller à ce que chacun ne manque de rien. Sasuke avait retrouvé son jardin et sa bibliothèque, et de temps à autre il accompagnait son amant chez leurs serfs afin de veiller sur ceux qui souffraient.

Si le couple s'était retrouvé comme si rien ne les avait séparés, il y avait cependant une ombre menaçante qui planait autour d'eux. Hinata n'avait de cesse de chercher à s'accaparer son époux, sous tous les prétextes possibles et inimaginables. Au point que celui-ci en finit par délaisser son travail auprès de leurs serviteurs et cela finit par agacer Sasuke. Il ne supportait pas qu'on délaisse les leurs au détriment de bêtise à son sens.

Ce matin-là, il se leva relativement en forme. Avec la douceur du printemps, il se sentait moins las et les repas copieux que son frère et son ami d'enfance et amant lui concoctaient auraient engraissé la femme la plus menue qu'il soit. Sasuke troqua rapidement sa tenue de prêtrise pour une beaucoup plus adaptée à l'équitation.

Il se rendit dans les écuries et sella son cheval. Il était passé par la grande salle et avait vu Naruto accaparé par sa femme. Il avait été des plus surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait été présentée. Son amant lui avait avoué qu'il ne l'avait épousée que pour pouvoir rentrer dans le duché et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait avec une épouse et une grossesse dont il ne voulait pas.

Mais malgré tout, il obéissait à ses moindres caprices, délaissant parfois le jeune homme pour rester auprès de la future mère, celle-ci se chargeant de lui rappeler comment il avait obtenu son retour sur ses terres. Et ce jour-là ne dérogeait pas. Sasuke soupira et monta sur son cheval. Kisame installa derrière lui ses sacoches et les harponna.

Son étalon traversa la cour à petit trot avant qu'il ne le motive à s'élancer librement sur les terres de son père. Il aimait tellement chevaucher au milieu de cette nature, son esprit devenait alors libre et plus rien n'existait.

Bien qu'habituellement il ne partait jamais seul. Ces derniers temps c'était souvent ainsi, il se rendait en solitaire sur les terrains des serfs qui servaient sa famille. Il soignait ceux qui souffraient, veillait à ce que ceux qui avaient souffert durant les années où il avait été absent et où les choses s'était dégradées puissent retrouver la paix qui avait toujours été la leur.

Il avait appris les révoltes passées par les habitants fragilisés qui tentaient tant bien que mal de retrouver leur prospérité d'avant. Mais l'absence de Naruto qui régissait alors leurs terres et aidait les habitants avaient bouleversé l'organisation et le rendement des récoltes. Les habitations tombaient en ruine et la maladie faisait des ravages.

Sasuke administra la dernière potion qu'il avait préparée pour soigner la mère de famille avant de ranger ses affaires. Il donna quelques conseils au père de famille et à l'aîné. Puis sortit afin de reprendre sa route. Chaque jour il allait d'une habitation à une autre et chaque jour il prenait conscience que leurs gens souffraient du manque d'implication du régisseur.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke entra dans la grande salle, énervé. Chose qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais. Il ne se mettait pas en colère. Il avait toujours été une personne calme, posé et particulièrement avare de parole. Néanmoins lorsqu'il daignait s'exprimer, c'était rarement en prenant des gants. Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Sa voix glaciale frappa comme un couperet et atteignit son but sans aucune hésitation. Frappant son interlocuteur dans son amour propre et dans sa fierté. Mais plus encore dans sa confiance à son ami d'enfance et amant.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu laisser une chose pareille arriver. Siffla la voix polaire du cadet.

Naruto leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Il plongea ses orbes clairs dans les onyx qui le fixaient avec une froideur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

\- Nani ? Interrogea son blond avec candeur.

Sasuke s'était approché de Naruto à pas vif et se planta face à lui son regard noir posé froidement sur lui.

\- Tu as laissé nos gens dépérir ! Depuis quand tu ne vas plus sur nos terres pour gérer leurs difficultés ?

Naruto s'était levé et le regardait depuis l'autre côté de la table. Sa femme à ses côtés tendit la main pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

\- Naruto, il n'a pas d'ordre à te donner. Souffla-t-elle.

Le beau-frère de son amant, un jeune homme semblable à sa femme, portant de longs cheveux et d'une froideur pouvant faire concurrence à la sienne, lui adressa un sourire mauvais qui se heurta au regard de marbre du brun.

\- Ici vous êtes sur mes terres et Naruto obéit à mes ordres !

\- Naruto est mon mari !

\- Il est mon majordome ! Ses obligations sont en priorité de s'occuper de nos gens ! Pas de batifoler auprès d'une ingénue qui a manœuvré pour être dans son lit.

\- Hinata est enceinte, la priorité de Naruto est d'être à ses côtés. Siffla Neji.

\- Ici vous êtes chez moi ! Et Naruto a des devoirs envers nos gens. Elle n'est pas mourante que je sache !

\- Il n'empêche que Dame Hinata doit être traitée avec tous les égards dus à son rang.

\- Que m'importe ! Même ma mère ne se comporte pas comme elle, alors que son rang est bien supérieur à celui de cette femme. Sur nos terres nos gens passent en priorité ! Naruto, tu vas devoir faire un choix ! Claqua la voix glaciale de Sasuke.

Naruto n'avait pas quitté des yeux son amant, c'était la première fois que celui-ci se montrait si dur et froid avec lui. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu hausser la voix.

\- Demain je retourne auprès de nos gens ! Soit tu m'accompagnes et reprends ton travail de régisseur au sein de notre duché… Soit tu pars.

Sasuke se détourna sans le regarder avant que sa voix ne l'admoneste de nouveau.

\- Et tu me feras le plaisir d'emmener avec toi ces gens qui n'ont rien à faire sur nos terres ! Ceux qui ne font rien n'y sont pas les bienvenus.

Puis drapé dans son attitude hautaine et supérieure, il quitta la salle. Nul n'avait osé le contredire. Même le Duc avait écouté son cadet exprimer le fond de ses pensées. Kushina avait baissé la tête et Mikoto avait enlacé son amie avec tendresse. Alors que son mari Minato soupirait devant le manque de sérieux dont avait fait preuve son seul et unique enfant.

Les orbes saphirs demeuraient choqués par les mots qui avaient franchi la barre des lèvres de son amant. Il avait parcouru des centaines de miles pour le retrouver, pour le ramener et aujourd'hui celui-ci lui donnait un ultimatum. Il était aussi chez lui ici, c'était sa maison, sa demeure ! Il s'élança à la suite du dernier né des Uchiwa et le poursuivit dans l'enfilade de couloirs.

\- Sasuke ! SASUKE ! ATTENDS !

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

_Dans le froid Sasuke claqua des dents. Le soleil avait beau être là, si doux et lumineux, il avait si froid. Ses larmes gelaient sur ses joues pâles. Il se redressa lentement. Son corps lui semblait gelé. Ses vêtements glacés semblaient le figer sur place. Il releva la tête. Il pouvait encore entendre cette voix qui l'appelait._

_Dieu qu'elle était énervante._

_Il eut un faible sourire tandis qu'il l'entendait encore. _

_\- SASUKE ! Hurla une voix._

_Un cheval s'arrêta non loin de lui et l'homme dessus se laissa tomber au sol avant de se précipiter sur lui. Il sentit deux bras l'attraper et des lèvres brûlantes se poser sur les siennes, soufflant un air chaud dans son corps de glace._

_\- Je suis là !_

_Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, son corps fut mis à nu dans le froid de l'hiver. Ses vêtement trempés et constellés de cristaux restèrent sur le sol tandis qu'une veste chaude l'enveloppa. Il ne perçut pas qu'on le soulevait, ni qu'on le plaçait de nouveau sur une monture où une immense cape le recouvrit. La douceur de cette chaleur entourait peu à peu son cœur glacé. _

_Dans le brouillard qui l'envahissait et le tumulte de ses souvenirs, il ferma les yeux. Une voix se mit à lui crier dessus et il se sentit secoué, bousculé._

_\- Ne t'endors pas ! Tu entends, je te l'interdis ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter ! Sasuke !_

_Il était incapable de bouger, de faire le moindre geste. Le seul fait de respirer emplissait son corps de glace. _

_L'étalon galopait, poussé par son cavalier. La rage, la peur, le désespoir donnaient des ailes à celui qui le montait. Ses cris, ses suppliques, ses prières, ses larmes qui gelaient alors que le vent glacial les transperçait les emportaient vers le Duché des Uchiwa._

_._

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke filait vers sa chambre, la colère faisait claquer ses talons sur les dalles et il claqua la porte au nez de son amour d'enfance.

\- Sasuke ouvre immédiatement cette porte !

\- Non.

La voix était calme et posée, aussi douce qu'elle l'avait toujours été avec lui.

\- Sasuke qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Hinata n'est pour rien dans…

\- Tais-toi ! Claqua de nouveau la voix du brun. Tais-toi ! Si tout ce que tu as à me dire pour te défendre c'est me parler de ta femme, va-t'en !

\- Sasuke !

\- Tu as abandonné nos gens ! Depuis quand n'es-tu pas retourné sur nos terres ? Tu lui es soumis ! Elle te retient loin de ceux qui ont besoin de toi ! Elle se fiche de ce qui se passe autour d'elle ! De la souffrance de nos gens !

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour dénoncer ce mensonge, mais il ne put articuler le moindre mot. Depuis son retour il était peu retourné visiter leurs terres, souvent accaparé par sa femme. Il avait été cherché Sasuke, l'avait ramené et avait passé les premières semaines à veiller sur lui comme autrefois. Puis quand il avait commencé à aller mieux, sa femme avait exigé sa présence à ses côtés, son beau-frère le collait sans arrêt. Peu à peu il avait laissé une certaine distance se faire entre eux et Sasuke avait retrouvé la solitude de sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? Murmura une voix chaude derrière la porte close.  
Naruto se laissa glisser au sol face à elle, écoutant le cœur gros cette voix frapper à son âme douloureuse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais marié ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la voix basse de son ancien amant.

\- Si c'était pour me laisser seul, j'aurai préféré que tu ne viennes jamais me chercher. J'aurai préféré continuer à rêver à l'homme qui m'a aimé, pour qui j'étais tout et qui était tout pour moi.

\- Sasuke.

\- Pas celui que tu es devenu et qui m'ignore, qui fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Demain je repartirai m'occuper de nos gens, je ferai ce que tu ne fais pas. Puis je trouverai quelqu'un pour te remplacer.

\- Sasuke.

\- Et je repartirai.

\- Non ! NON ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Pas maintenant que je t'ai ramené.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

\- C'est faux ! C'est faux ! Je te le jure ! Je n'ai … Je n'ai pas couché avec elle depuis que son père l'a exigé de moi le soir de nos noces ! Il n'y a que toi ! Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, il n'y aura jamais que toi.

\- Alors prouves le moi. Demain et tous les autres jours. Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance.

\- Oui.

-_ Ne me déçois plus. _Souffla-t-il à voix basse_. Je n'y survivrai pas._

Il avait chuchoté plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque. Ses jours étaient comptés, il le savait.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le soleil était levé depuis deux petites heures lorsque Sasuke quitta la chaleur de son lit. Il était obligé d'attendre que les températures extérieures soient suffisamment chaudes pour qu'il puisse sortir. Il savait que ses sacoches seraient prêtes, la charrette qu'il avait demandée à Kisame aussi. Il se vêtit soigneusement et chaudement. Il enfourna dans un sac les fruits qui restaient sur la table et le pain avant de sortir.

Il traversa la demeure presque silencieuse, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Dehors le cheval attelé à sa charrette trépignait d'impatience. Il monta à l'avant et sans même jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se mit en route. Il voulait profiter au maximum de la journée pour voir un maximum de personnes. Il devait à son père et à son aide, Minato, le père de Naruto, un compte rendu exact des besoins de leurs gens.

Sa langue claqua contre son palais et son étalon se mit au trot. Passant la grande porte, il salua les gardes et s'engagea sur la route. Derrière lui avançant à une allure soutenue un immense gaillard le rejoignit en grognant.

\- T'aurais pu me réveiller ! Râla l'homme qui chevauchait à ses côtés. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger.

Un énorme bruit ne tarda pas à faire naître un rictus sur le visage pâle qui n'avait jusqu'à présent laissé passer aucune expression. Sasuke plongea sa main dans la sacoche qui était posée à côté de lui. Il attrapa un morceau de pain blanc qu'il jeta à Naruto.

\- Rhaaaaaaa ! Sasuke je t'adore ! Cria Naruto aux anges.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La journée passa à tout allure, ils avaient été de famille en famille, notant les difficultés de chacun. Naruto avait rapidement troqué sa toilette un peu trop stylée pour une simple chemise avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Sasuke avait dispensé les premiers soins auprès des enfants fragilisés. Et leurs gens étaient heureux de retrouver leurs maîtres à leur écoute.

Le retour à la nuit tombée s'était fait dans une douce atmosphère. Sasuke retrouvait la douceur de leur ancienne complicité. Il avait aimé retrouver celle-ci. Lorsque ses doigts frôlaient les siens, il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Lorsqu'il croisait les orbes bleus riantes, il bondissait dans sa poitrine, faisant danser des milliers de papillons dans son ventre.

Il le sentait chevaucher à ses côtés. Il lui avait tellement manqué, être ici sans lui avait été difficile. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés avant et là en étant pourtant là tous les deux ils ne se voyaient pas et cela lui était douloureux.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla l'homme à ses côtés.

Silencieux Sasuke attendit qu'il poursuive.

\- Je ne voulais pas abandonner nos gens, je me suis laissé manipuler.

\- Tu vas devoir faire un choix.

\- Il est fait. Ce sont mes terres. J'ai grandi ici, je me dois de prendre soin des nôtres. Je l'avais seulement oublié en me laissant bercer par de pernicieuses pensées.

\- Tu as oublié qui tu étais et ton rang !

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête. Oui il s'était laissé bercer par les paroles d'Hinata se croyant au-dessus des autres, oubliant que pour avoir le droit à un titre il fallait aussi prendre soin de ceux qui dépendent d'eux. Il s'était laissé pervertir par son beau-frère qui ne faisait aucun cas des autres et ne pensait qu'à lui et à sa sœur. A accroître leur richesse. Il se fichait bien que les gens sur ses terres soient bien traités.

\- Hinata est fille de Duc mais elle a oublié que tu n'étais pas noble. Le rang que tu occupes sur nos terres n'existe pas ailleurs. Et en t'épousant elle devient une simple femme sans rang ! Lui rappela Sasuke. Aurais-tu oublié de le lui signaler ?

\- Hinata me voulait, elle se fichait de mon rang. Je ne suis qu'un caprice qu'elle a réclamé et que son père a payé. Il m'a anobli en faisant de moi un comte et ainsi j'ai épousé sa fille.

La voix de Naruto baissa au fur et à mesure.

\- Il ne nous a pas quittés lors de notre nuit de noce. Il est resté là jusqu'à ce que j'accomplisse mon devoir conjugal.

\- Te voilà donc comte ? Se moqua doucement le brun.

\- Hey ! Je suis noble maintenant. Ricana le blond.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir rester sur nos terres et travailler celle-ci ?

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour rester oisif, j'étais en train de devenir dingue de rester à ne rien faire.

\- Ça n'a pas semblé tant te manquer que ça.

\- C'est parce que tu n'étais pas là à me supporter. Sourit-il.

Le Duché Hyuga était réputé pour sa dureté et ses riches aristocrates, mais ce n'était pas ainsi que le Duché Uchiwa fonctionnait. Il l'avait oublié. Les remontrances de Sasuke à son égard étaient justifiées. Il en avait pris conscience en voyant l'épuisement des leurs, les terres mises à mal. Il n'y avait pas de famine autrefois sur le Duché et maintenant les leurs souffraient. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Ils rentrèrent, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées et inconsciemment tournés vers le même souhait. Ils se dirigèrent vers les bains. Après une dure journée passée à l'extérieur un bon bain chaud allait leur faire du bien. Naruto demanda à ce qu'on leur apporte leurs dîners dans leur chambre directement. Puis une fois seul avec son Maître, ami et amant, Naruto s'approcha pour l'aider à se dévêtir. Alors qu'il en faisait autant, il laissa son regard se poser sur le corps pâle qui pénétrait dans l'eau chaude des bains.

La nuque fine sur laquelle coulaient de délicates gouttes d'eau des mèches brunes, il les suivait du regard glissant sur le dos musclé à la peau veloutée. Il s'avança derrière lui et posa ses mains dorées par le travail en plein air sur ses bras. Le contraste entre leurs peaux le surprenait toujours autant. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long des bras fins et ses doigts vinrent enlacer ceux de son compagnon.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le creux de son épaule avant de glisser sur sa gorge. Sasuke posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui libéra l'accès à celle-ci. Naruto lâcha les doigts délicats et ses mains caressèrent le ventre plat avant de remonter tout en prenant son temps sur le torse opalin. Ses doigts vinrent s'égarer sur les monts de chairs qui se durcirent sous son contact. Sasuke se laissa doucement couler dans l'eau chaude et Naruto le retourna pour qu'il soit face à lui.

Ses orbes saphirs plongèrent dans les onyx et ce fut comme un appel. Les lèvres charnues se posèrent sur les siennes et elles s'entrouvrirent pour venir goûter celui qui lui avait tant manqué. Comment avait-il pu rester loin de lui ? Loin de ses bras, de sa chaleur ? Tout son corps était en feu, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas désiré quelqu'un à ce point-là !

Le corps souple collé au sien le faisait trembler d'impatience et il se sentait réagir fortement à son contact. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les mèches brunes pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il redécouvrait la douceur de sa bouche. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été s'abreuver à ses lèvres. Il sentit contre son ventre l'envie de son amant. Il l'attira contre lui le pressant contre la sienne. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa taille avant de descendre plus bas. Ses mains s'emparèrent du fessier musclé par les heures passées à chevaucher savourant sa fermeté.

Naruto l'attrapa par la taille et l'assit sur le rebord du bassin avant de plonger entre ses cuisses laissant ses lèvres caresser l'intérieur des cuisses veloutées. Déposant une myriade de baisers au creux de celle-ci avant de venir frôler la peau plus sensible de son périnée. Sasuke se mordit les lèvres, son corps frémissait d'envie, de besoin. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa et Naruto l'allongea sur les dalles alors que sa bouche se refermait sur le membre désireux.

Le jeune homme se cambra sous la caresse, il sentit les doigts du blond venir jouer sur son intimité effleurant celle-ci avant de venir pousser par petite pression sur le muscle frémissant. Peu à peu il sentit son doigt être aspiré par celui-ci, les gémissements du brun se firent plus profonds, plus forts. Naruto relâcha le membre de plus en plus tendu. Il fit glisser le corps pâle et se plaça entre les cuisses opalines.

Il se positionna à l'entrée du corps pâle et força lentement. Entrant et sortant avec précaution. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de rapport avec quiconque et encore plus avec un autre homme. Sasuke sentit son corps se tendre et s'ouvrir peu à peu sous la pression. Son amant lui parlait lentement, tendrement, lui avouant combien cela lui avait manqué.

Naruto s'enhardit peu à peu en sentant le corps se détendre sous ses mouvements, les genoux remontés le long de son corps Sasuke attira le corps de son amant contre lui.

\- Plus … fort… souffla-t-il.

Obéissant à sa demande, il frappa plus fort en lui, plus rapidement, cherchant à toucher le point le plus sensible de son corps. Il sut qu'il y était arrivé quand il sentit celui-ci se dilater encore plus sous ses coups et se lâcha. Son corps heurta violemment celui de son amant, jusqu'à empêcher le brun de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Son esprit était totalement embrouillé et l'envie qui grandissait en lui ne semblait jamais vouloir arrêter de monter.

Sasuke s'était abandonné entre ses bras comme il le faisait si souvent autrefois. Naruto retrouvait toutes les sensations qu'ils avaient partagées et qui faisaient qu'à deux ils ne faisaient qu'un. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue alors que l'orgasme de son amant entraînait le sien. Les jambes contre son corps tremblaient encore de leur étreinte. Il se laissa retomber sur le corps sous le sien, nichant son nez contre son cou. Il respira son odeur, si familière, refusant de sortir de sa chaleur, voulant rester éternellement dans ce cocon qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

_Son corps glacé était pris en étaux entre les deux hommes qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Un frisson parcourut sa peau pâle et il se nicha plus près du corps face à lui. Dans son dos l'homme dont il s'était éloigné vint se coller à lui emboîtant son corps nu contre le sien. Il soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur se répandre en lui. _

_Il sentit dans son cou un souffle tiède le faire frissonner, et deux bras enlaçaient solidement sa taille pour le presser encore plus entre eux. Il toussa un peu et dégagea son visage du torse chaud. _

_\- Vous m'étouffez ! Grimaça-t-il._

_Sa gorge était douloureuse et il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Il se sentit légèrement libéré du cocon de chaleur humaine dans lequel il était. Il passa le nez par-dessus les épais duvets qui les recouvraient._

_\- Où…_

_\- A la maison ! Fit une voix qu'il reconnut sans mal._

_\- Maman ? _

_Une main vint soutenir son visage et porter à ses lèvres desséchées une boisson chaude qui soulagea sa gorge irritée. Il avala sagement la boisson et ouvrit ses yeux faiblement. _

_\- C'est la nuit. Expliqua sa mère semblant voir que son cadet était perdu._

_\- Tu es resté inconscient pendant trois jours. On a même cru te perdre. Souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot. Naruto et Itachi ne t'ont pas quitté un seul instant._

_Fatigué mais cherchant à savoir d'où venait la chaleur qui l'entourait il repoussa légèrement les couvertures pour trouver dans son lit, Naruto face à lui et dans son dos son aîné qui dormaient tous deux utilisant leurs corps comme source de chaleur._

_\- Tu étais glacé. Murmura sa mère pour ne pas réveiller les deux dormeurs. Quand Naruto t'a ramené nous n'arrivions pas à te réchauffer peu importait ce que l'on faisait. Malgré les vêtements, les couvertures, les chaufferettes, ton corps restait froid._

_Elle se leva et alla chercher une épaisse chemise qu'elle lui passa avant de le glisser entre les deux hommes qui se collèrent à lui. Sasuke ferma les yeux, entouré par la chaleur de son amant et de son aîné. _

_\- Naruto et Itachi se sont glissés dans le lit avec toi pour tenter de te réchauffer. Nous avons mis des bouillottes pour augmenter la température de leurs corps et du tien…. Se mit elle à sangloter. J'ai eu si peur._

_\- Pardon...Maman… Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil bercé par l'étreinte des deux hommes à ses côtés. _

_Un léger cognement contre la porte se fit entendre et trois ombres se glissèrent dans la chambre. Mikoto s'écarta du lit et s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivants. Les deux hommes allèrent relancer une solide flambée tandis que la femme venait l'enlacer._

_\- Il a ouvert les yeux. Souffla-t-elle, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues pâles. Mon dieu il est vivant._

_Kushina serra son amie contre elle tandis que les deux hommes se souriaient._

_._

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

_Sasuke était assis bien au chaud dans son lit. La neige tombait doucement dehors mais sa chambre était bien chauffée. Naruto veillait à ce que le feu ne s'éteigne jamais et un parquet en bois avait été posé par-dessus le sol ainsi que d'immenses tapis afin de le couper du froid. De lourdes tentures pendaient à son lit mais là elles étaient ouvertes car plusieurs chaufferettes avaient été glissées sous ses draps. Il ne restait que quelques semaines à supporter le froid, le printemps allait bientôt revenir. _

_Il se laissa couler sous le duvet que sa mère et sa meilleure amie avaient fait pour lui. Sasuke s'y cacha. Il était fatigué, si fatigué depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il n'arrivait plus à se lever, il s'essoufflait de plus en plus et une mauvaise toux le tenait. Le médecin était encore passé le voir et il savait le diagnostic mauvais pour lui._

_La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur une tête blonde en bataille amenant un sourire sur les lèvres pâles. _

_\- Tu me l'as amené ? Demanda la voix du brun._

_\- Rhaaa t'abuses ! Je viens voir mon amant préféré et lui tout ce qu'il veut c'est câliner un gamin braillard !_

_\- C'est ton fils ! Ricana le brun._

_\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Bouda Naruto en entrant dans la chambre, son fils serré contre lui._

_Il déposa l'enfant sur le lit qui se mit à crapahuter jusqu'à Sasuke. Celui-ci se saisit de lui et enlaça l'enfant le faisant rire aux éclats._

_Naruto s'allongea à ses côtés sur le lit regardant son amant et son fils se papouiller. Il adorait les voir ensemble. Depuis sa naissance celui-ci avait passé plus de temps avec son amant qu'avec sa propre mère qui ne souhaitait pas s'en occuper. Préférant laisser son éducation à des nourrices. Sasuke était allongé et l'enfant niché dans son giron ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre lui sous le regard tendre du blond. _

_Il se hissa à sa hauteur et embrassa doucement les lèvres fines. _

_\- Et dire que j'espérai pouvoir profiter de toi. Soupira-t-il. Me voilà obligé d'attendre que mon propre enfant se désintéresse de toi pour pouvoir user et abuser de ton corps._

_\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que mon corps que tu aimes ?_

_Naruto se mit à rire doucement en se lovant contre lui. _

_\- Si tu savais à quoi je pense._

_\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Fit Sasuke amusé._

_\- Vivement qu'il regagne sa chambre. Souffla-t-il en venant mordiller son cou avant de venir réclamer l'accès à sa bouche._

_Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que la main de Naruto ne commence à glisser dans le col de sa tunique. La main pâle se posa sur la sienne mais il s'en défit et glissa la sienne sous les couvertures pour venir se glisser sous le vêtement et venir caresser ses cuisses. Un long frisson lui échappa. Naruto l'extirpa du lit en veillant à ne pas réveiller le petit être qui dormait sur celui-ci. _

_Il remonta rapidement les coussins pour entourer celui-ci et attira son amant jusque devant la cheminée pour le coucher sur les peaux qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Il remit une bûche pour relancer la flambée et rejoignit Sasuke. Il l'aida à ôter son vêtement avant d'enlever sa chemise et venir s'allonger entre les cuisses d'albâtres. _

_Le corps du brun frissonna au simple contact de leurs deux corps. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls. Les mains opalines vinrent entourer le visage anguleux et les lèvres charnues réclamèrent l'accès à sa bouche. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et il se laissa emporter par le muscle qui visitait sa cavité et s'emmêlait au sien. Son souffle se fit plus court au fur et à mesure que les mains chaudes parcouraient sa peau, le faisant frémir d'envie. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché ainsi. _

_Elles descendirent sur son ventre avant de venir frôler l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Allongé sur les douces fourrures et la chaleur de la cheminée soufflant sur lui, Sasuke se sentait doucement dérivé dans un abîme de plaisir. Les lèvres de son amant descendirent sur son torse pour venir suçoter ses tétons durcis par l'envie et le manque, avant de descendre jouer quelques instants sur son nombril, grignotant sa peau._

_Une fournaise semblait avoir pris possession de son ventre alors que du bout des doigts Naruto caressait son intimité, remontant parfois sur son périnée, s'égarant sur ses bourses mais sans jamais toucher son membre tendu. Il crispa ses doigts sur la fourrure sous lui tentant de retenir les halètements qui lui échappaient parfois. _

_Naruto s'enivrait de son parfum, de sa chaleur, de la douceur de sa peau. Sa bouche vint embrasser le gland humide avant de venir la laper faisant gémir son partenaire. Satisfait de la réaction de celui-ci, il s'enhardit et l'enferma dans sa cavité humide, savourant le gémissement qui lui échappa alors qu'il sentait le corps s'alanguir encore plus sous ses caresses. _

_Son index s'enfonça lentement en lui et Sasuke écarta davantage les cuisses laissant toute la place nécessaire à celui-ci pour parcourir son corps. La bouche chaude quitta le membre douloureux au bord de l'extase avant de remonter ses genoux et de venir refermer celle-ci sur l'entrée délicatement torturée juste avant. _

_Il s'évertua à faire trembler d'envie le corps opalin et obligea son amant à le réclamer plus encore. Mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le satisfaire immédiatement. Il voulait prendre son temps et le faire crier quitte à devoir le bâillonner pour ne pas réveiller son fils toujours endormi. _

_Et ce fut sans prévenir que Sasuke le renversa prenant place au-dessus de lui les yeux brillants et le souffle hachuré. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre sur sa gorge le mordillant, allant toujours plus bas jusqu'au membre gorgé d'envie. Naruto ferma les yeux pour endiguer le feu qui brûlait en lui et qui se concentrait uniquement entre ses jambes à ce moment précis. _

_La seule idée d'imaginer cette bouche se refermant sur lui aurait presque pu le faire jouir. Il dut se concentrer pour ne pas perdre totalement pied et se laisser aller. Il ne put retenir un grognement alors que la langue joueuse de son amant lapait son gland avec envie et massait son sexe avec délice. Naruto porta sa main à ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Rare étaient les fois où Sasuke se laissait autant aller avec lui et ne prenne leurs ébats en main._

_Sans pour autant cesser de sucer avec gourmandise le sexe qu'il avait en bouche, Sasuke dirigea au creux de son propre corps sa main et appuya fortement sur son entrée, un grognement se répercuta sur le membre et Naruto le saisit par les épaules pour le repousser, haletant. Le blond se redressa et son regard se posa sur le corps à genou en face de lui, son regard s'enflamma envoyant les doigts clairs s'enfoncer profondément dans l'intimité de son amant, cherchant à écarter les parois fragiles et encore serrées._

_Les orbes bleus semblèrent brûler d'un seul coup. Sasuke ne perdait pas de vue l'homme en face de lui qui se retenait à grand peine de se jeter sur lui et d'arracher ses doigts qui plongeaient en lui, caressant fiévreusement son point sensible. Les onyx accrochèrent les saphirs et le corps se mit en marche vers lui. Une main se saisit de la sienne laissant une horrible sensation de vide dans son corps dévoré de désir._

_\- Prends moi ! Haleta-t-il._

_Il le voulait, il en avait besoin. Être comblé, rempli par sa seule présence. Ne faire qu'un avec lui enfin. Assouvir ce feu, cette envie bestiale. Leurs bouches s'unirent violemment et s'explorèrent alors que leurs souffles semblaient sur le point de leur manquer. Naruro sentit le corps de Sasuke grimper sur le sien et venir présenter son sexe hyper sensible à son entrée. _

_Il attrapa celui-ci un peu brusquement et appuya fortement sur son fessier pour l'écarter et s'enfoncer profondément en lui d'un coup. Les yeux écarquillés avant qu'ils ne se ferment savourant de se sentir enfin complet. Sasuke laissa Naruto le renverser sur le sol et pilonner son corps sans relâche uniquement soumis au désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre._

_Il plongea en lui et se perdit entre ses cuisses avec fougue. Il cherchait à assouvir le feu qui dévorait leur entrailles et les gémissements de son amant allaient le perdre. _

_\- Plus….Na… en...co...re…. Aaaahhhh…._

_Le son rauque de la voix de Naruto soufflait à son oreille, il sentit une main tenir fermement sa hanche et se crisper sur son corps. Le corps claquait contre le sien et il n'avait de cesse de le supplier de ne pas arrêter. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant avant de se faire violemment faucher par un orgasme qu'il lui coupa le souffle et le laissa incapable de réagir. _

_Naruto sentit, alors que la pression montait en lui, les violentes contractions de l'orgasme de son amant qui amplifièrent son ressenti. Son cœur rata quelques battements et il ne put retenir l'exclamation de jouissance qui le traversa. Son corps sembla soudain être vidé de toute son énergie et il se laissa retomber sur le corps inerte sous lui._

_._

_._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_._

_._

_Reprenant son souffle et peu à peu ses repères dans la réalité, Naruto se détacha du corps de Sasuke toujours alangui et qui gardait les yeux clos. Amusé, Naruto souffla doucement sur son visage, s'attirant un petit froncement de nez et un vague mugissement. Il rit doucement et vint embrasser le cou offert à sa vue, respirant son odeur. _

_\- Il va falloir te laver ! Ronronna le blond à son oreille._

_\- Pas envie. Marmonna le brun refusant de bouger._

_\- Comment ? Fit faussement choqué le blond. Tu veux sentir mon odeur sur toi et rester tout collant ?_

_Un faible soupire se fit entendre. Naruto se redressa et se retira avec précaution du corps de son amant. Il regarda son membre sortir de lui, il trouvait toujours cela étonnant. Il savait qu'il pourrait presque repartir juste en se gorgeant de la vue de ce corps offert pour lui tout comme il avait failli jouir en le regardant se caresser sous son regard. _

_Les pupilles noires s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur lui, cherchant à lire en lui, et les saphirs s'éclairèrent de nouveau. Avec précaution il le souleva telle une princesse et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau attenante. La fraîcheur de la pièce fit trembler Sasuke. Naruto s'empressa de l'envelopper dans un plaid avant de faire du feu afin de chauffer la petite salle et de réclamer de l'eau chaude. _

_Nul ne posa de question et rapidement le baquet fut rempli d'eau fumante. Naruto demanda à une servante de veiller sur l'enfant endormi le temps qu'il aide le cadet de la famille à prendre son bain. _

_Ils profitèrent longuement de l'eau chaude, Sasuke somnolent entre ses bras. Il resserra doucement son étreinte autour de lui, une douleur sourde peinte sur ses traits. _

_Il était si fragile. Il avait tant maigri et il était si fatigué, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé après son bain glacé dans le lac de la propriété. Il savait qu'on avait attenté à sa vie. Il avait vu la lanière de la selle, elle n'avait pas lâché accidentellement. Et Sasuke était trop bon cavalier pour se faire aussi facilement désarçonner. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher désormais d'être inquiet en permanence. _

_Sasuke se sentit doucement soulever et une fois sorti du bain chaud, il frissonna. Naruto l'enveloppa dans des serviettes chaudes. Il leva sa main pâle sur le visage de son amant et caressa doucement sa joue._

_\- Ne fais pas ça. Murmura-t-il d'une voix nouée._

_\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le brun._

_\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas disparaître._

_Le brun se mit à rire doucement se moquant de lui. _

_\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Une femmelette ?_

_Le regard bleu qui se posa sur lui était terriblement sérieux. Sasuke se redressa et prit son visage entre ses mains._

_\- Je serai toujours là ! A tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Je te protégerai et je t'aimerai toute ma vie et même après. _

_\- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes._

_\- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite veux-tu ? Je suis vivant et bien vivant. Et même si…_

_\- Tais-toi ! Je t'en supplie !_

_\- Naruto même s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je continuerai à t'aimer. Je te le jure._

_\- Ne me promets pas l'impossible ! Jamais personne ne te remplacera._

_\- Alors je reviendrai pour t'aimer de nouveau._

_Naruto enfouit son visage contre le ventre chaud de son amant._

_._

_._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_._

_._

_Sasuke était levé depuis un moment déjà et collé à son manteau, Boruto le suivait partout comme son ombre, bien plus attaché à cet homme qu'à sa propre mère qui était partie passer l'hiver sur ses terres le laissant ici. _

_Le brun posa une main douce dans les mèches blondes qu'il aimait tant et l'enfant lui tendit les bras. Il se pencha vers lui et le souleva pour l'installer sur ses hanches avant de se rendre dans la grande salle. Là il retrouva ses parents, la douce Kushina scotchée à sa mère, et Minato toujours en grande discussion avec son père et son aîné. Un peu en retrait Naruto s'occupait de préparer les réserves qui allaient être distribuées aux familles dans le besoin. _

_Le petit être dans ses bras s'agita envoyant une énorme boule de poils s'agiter gaiement. Sasuke posa Boruto au sol et celui-ci se précipita vers le chien de Kiba qui aboya pour signaler son arrivée. L'enfant se fit débarbouiller et ses cris de joies résonnèrent dans toute la salle. Sasuke étouffa une importante quinte de toux profitant des regards rivés sur l'enfant mais ne put cependant totalement éviter celui de son amant. Si celui-ci avait remarqué quelque chose il s'était bien gardé de lui en parler. Il se dirigea vers lui et Sasuke lui sourit. Naruto se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres froides. _

_\- Tu as froid._

_\- Non. Je vais bien._

_\- Mm…_

_\- J'ai demandé à Kisame de préparer le traîneau. Tu viens te promener avec moi ?_

_Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, ni une demande ou un ordre. _

_C'était un besoin, une urgence. _

_\- Le temps de terminer ça et je suis à toi. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes._

_Naruto l'embrassa de nouveau sur la tempe et s'éloigna vers sa mère. Il lui demanda de bien vouloir s'occuper de Boruto le temps de leur sortie. Puis récupérant plusieurs peaux, il vint se saisir de la main de son amant et l'entraîna derrière lui. _

_Dehors le traîneau avait été soigneusement scellé. Kisame avait devancé Naruto et avait déjà mis de nombreuses peaux afin de mettre le dernier des Uchiwa à l'abri du froid. Ce qui le fit doucement ricaner. Il monta dans le traîneau et se glissa sous les peaux déjà présentes alors que Naruto en remettait encore deux ou trois le faisant presque disparaître dessous. Il monta s'installer à ses côtés se glissant à son tour sous les peaux. _

_Il enfonça le bonnet de peau sur les mèches brunes et remonta le manteau sur sa gorge, faisant ricaner Sasuke de nouveau. Puis après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, il héla les chevaux qui se mirent en route. Sasuke glissa ses bras autour de celui de son blond et posa sa tête contre son épaule. _

_Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. _

_Le visage pâle et les lèvres bleues de son amant le terrifiaient, mais il avait promis… _

_Promis de toujours rester avec lui._

_._

_._

* * *

.

. Bonsoir à tous, voilà la seconde partie de cette histoire se termine.

Naruto et Sasuke se sont retrouvé et sont tout à leur amour,mais tout n'est pas toujours rose.

Mais l'histoire ne se termine pas encore.

La suite chap 03 et 04 seront publier le 14 juillet et le 15 août

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre de "Dilemne Amoureux"

A très vite

ET merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement, vous lire est très réconfortant. =)

.

.

Vous retrouverez notre Naruto et ses enfants et il fera une rencontre auquel il ne s'attendait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE **: Dans un Berceau de Neige

**GENRE : **Yaoi

**BASE : **Naruto

**PAIRING : **NaruxSasu NaruxHina NaruxSasu

**DISCLAIMER : ** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. N'est à moi que l'histoire créé de toute pièces par mon petit cerveau

.

.

**Résumé : **Au XV ème siècle dans une petite contré gouverné par le Duché des Uchiwa,Après le décès de leur fils cadet, la vie reprend lentement son cours. Naruto se remet difficilement de cette perte insupportable surtout quand quelques années plus tard sa femme suit son amant et qu'il se retrouve seul avec ses deux enfants.

Oui mais voilà qu'un étranger fait son apparition et son visage est beaucoup trop familier à Naruto. Que cela cache-t-il ?

.

.

**Review** : Lea : hello et merci pour ton retour , je sais que cela a été très long pour avoir enfin le début de la suite et j'espère que celle-ci ne vous décevra pas

silver : merci beaucoup d'être venu lire cette histoire. Merci aussi pur ton compliment je suis heureuse que les sentiments des persos ressortent bien =)

Gwen : ça y est ta patience est récompensé voici enfin la suite

.

.

_**Petit blabla de moi** _, hello à tous et à toutes Bon NaruSasu day ! nous sommes le 10 juillet et comme promis nous revoilà pour la suite de "Dans un Berceau de Neige"

A la fin de la première partie, Naruto et Sasuke se sont retrouvé et sont parties ensemble faire une dernière promenade à traîneau.

Ici nous retrouvons Naruto des années plus tard. Vous allez découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qui va arriver, je ne peux pas trop vous en dire mais j'espère que vous accrocherez à cette seconde partie qui sera en 4 chapitres : le premier aujourd'hui, le second pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke clôturera le premier acte.

En octobre sera publié la troisième (03) et la quatrième (04) partie clôturant l'acte 2 et terminant cette histoire

Sur ce j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

Merci infiniment à vous de continuer à me suivre =)

.

.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**Seconde partie **

**« D'une vie à une autre, je serai toujours avec toi » . partie 01 / 04**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Après la mort de Sasuke puis quelques années plus tard de sa femme en couches, Naruto se retrouva seul à élever ses deux enfants. Sasuke s'était beaucoup investi à la naissance de son fils auprès de lui, couvant ce dernier qui ressemblait à son tendre Amour en tout point. Hinata bien trop fragile avait gardé le lit pendant plusieurs semaines et Sasuke avait pris le relais auprès de l'enfant. L'élevant comme s'il était de lui.

Ses jours bénis n'avaient hélas, aux yeux de Naruto pas duré assez longtemps. Lors du premier anniversaire de son fils, il avait perdu son amour.

Son fils lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus était particulièrement turbulent, il n'écoutait jamais ses professeurs et sa fille était bien trop jeune pour s'occuper d'elle. Sa mère s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour l'aider au quotidien.

Kushina soupira une fois encore. Mikoto l'entoura avec tendresse.

\- Naruto est encore en vadrouille ?

\- Pas exactement. Il est…

Le visage de Mikoto sembla soudain se flétrir.

\- Sur la tombe de Sasuke ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Kushina doucement. Il y va tous les jours. Il ne s'est jamais complètement remis de son décès. Malgré la présence de sa femme, malgré les enfants. C'est comme s'il attendait… je ne sais pas…

Mikoto alla s'asseoir silencieuse auprès de la fenêtre. Son regard se posa loin à l'horizon. Cette année, cela ferait 8 ans depuis la mort prématurée de son cadet. Il était revenu si malade et fragile, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait lutté jusqu'au bout gardant toujours son sourire et son amour pour les gens qui l'entourait. Il avait aimé Naruto toute sa vie et il avait souhaité que celui-ci continue de vivre et d'être heureux.

Il avait tenu deux ans avant de rendre les armes, d'abandonner la lutte. Leur médecin de famille ne savait pas comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps dans son état. Sasuke avait fêté l'anniversaire de Naruto et quelques semaines plus tard les premières neiges avaient commencé à tomber. Un après-midi de beau temps, il avait demandé à Naruto de l'accompagner en promenade. Ils étaient sorti tous les deux.

Naruto avait fait atteler le traîneau, il avait soigneusement emmitouflé sa tendre moitié et ils avaient quitté l'enceinte du château. Sasuke souriait.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

_Ils étaient rentrés à la nuit tombée, c'est le cheval qui les avait ramené. Naruto tenait serré contre lui la dépouille sans vie et glacé de son amant. Il avait refusé de lâcher celui-ci s'enfermant dans leur chambre. Cela avait durer des jours, et c'est l'odeur atroce qui avait obligé son père et leur Duc à faire défoncer la porte. Le spectacle qui s'était alors offert à eux leur avait donné la nausée. _

_Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à lui arracher le corps du jeune homme. Après cela Naruto s'était cloîtré et avait refusé de s'alimenter, il restait seul. Ils avaient dû faire sceller le cercueil du cadet de Fugaku car Naruto avait voulu le déterrer. Il avait frôlé avec la folie avant que sa femme ne réussisse à le sortir de sa dépression pour leur enfant. Elle lui avait ressorti la lettre que le jeune homme avait laissée quand il était parti pour le couvent et que Naruto avait égaré. Avec patience elle avait peu à peu réussi à le ramener à la raison. Mais il restait hanter par l'absence de son amant. _

_Les jours et les semaines s'étaient écoulés, puis peu à peu remplacer par les mois et les années. Il ne savait pas ce qui le raccrochait à la vie. Il avançait comme une ombre, seul parfois son fils lui arrachait encore un sourire. La chambre qu'il partageait avec Sasuke n'avait pas été touché,il ne l'aurait pas supporté c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait son dernier souvenir des moments bénis passé avec lui. _

_Sa femme avait proposer de l'emmener sur ses terres pour changer d'air et l'éloigner de ses souvenirs. Cela avait été compliqué mais accompagné de Kiba et d'Itachi, il avait accepté de partir. Durant quelques mois il s'était éloigné. Mais il avait promis à Sasuke sur son lit de mort qu'il prendrait soin de leurs gens et il ne voulait en aucun manquer à sa promesse. Il avait donc repris le chemin de chez eux lorsque l'hiver s'en était venu et depuis il n'était plus jamais reparti. _

_Sa femme rentrait tous les hivers sur ses terres ou l'hiver était moins rude et elle revenait au printemps. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux mais ils s'entendaient désormais plutôt bien. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils se trouvent, mais sa femme avait fait preuve de beaucoup de prévenance depuis la mort de son amant et elle avait veillé sur lui comme Sasuke avait veillé sur son enfant quand elle ne le pouvait pas. _

_Elle avait gardé pour elle, ses récriminations, sa colère et le sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'égard de Sasuke. Avec le recul elle avait compris les regards et les sourires qu'il lui adressait et qu'elle prenait pour du dédain. Il savait déjà qu'il ne vivrait pas longtemps et il avait seulement profité de son temps pour être auprès de celui qu'il aimait avant de lui laisser sa place. _

_Elle avait reçu des propres mains de son aîné une lettre que Sasuke avait laissée à son intention. Lui demandant de prendre soin de cet homme à sa place et de l'aimer comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, de lui apporter tout ce que lui n'avait pu lui donner. _

_Mais la vie l'avait à son tour rattrapé. Elle avait vécu durant deux ans dans l'ombre de Sasuke avant de profiter de cinq années auprès de son époux, un second enfant était venu embellir leur vie mais malheureusement la naissance de leur fille avait eu raison de sa fragilité. Sa santé avait peu à peu à son tour basculé et elle s'était éteinte à son tour laissant Naruto seul avec leurs deux enfants. _

_Il avait enterré la douce Hinata auprès de son amant. Les deux êtres qu'ils l'avaient aimé plus que tout l'avait laissé seul._

_._

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les années étaient passées douloureuses et solitaires, il les comptait se demandant quand est-ce que la vie le ravirait à son tour et le laisserait aller auprès de son amant dont l'absence lui était toujours aussi difficile. Il était là assis près de lui le regard perdu dans le coucher de soleil devant lui. Que son absence était insupportable, il lui racontait chaque journée passée loin de lui. Naruto esquissa un faible sourire lorsqu'il fut dérangé dans sa conversation par un piétinement agacé derrière lui. Il se tourna légèrement intrigué.

Hormis Itachi personne ne venait jamais ici lorsqu'il s'y trouvait. Tout le monde savait au château et même parmi les serfs qui géraient leur terre que lorsqu'il venait ici nul ne devait venir le déranger. Il ne reconnut pas l'animal trépignant d'impatience, pas plus que le cavalier dont le capuchon rabaissé lui cachait le visage.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard de cet inconnu. Il se redressa lentement et lui fit face.

\- Que cherchez-vous étranger ?

\- Je cherche Sasuke Uchiwa ! Siffla une voix dure et froide.

Le regard bleu en face de lui vacilla et le léger sourire sembla devenir fantomatique. Baissant légèrement la tête, Naruto posa un regard doux sur les tombes derrière lui.

\- Vous l'avez devant vous. Souffla-t-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Sasuke est ici.

\- Où ça ? Claqua la voix impatiente et ? Vous ne ressemblez pas à un Uchiwa !

\- Non pas moi. murmura-t-il.

Naruto se décala légèrement et pointa d'une main tremblante la croix surplombant la dépouille de son tendre amour. L'homme sur le cheval sembla soudain à moitié s'étrangler.

\- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non. Murmura l'homme d'une voix brisé.

\- Tu mens !

La voix de l'inconnu montait en puissance. Il sauta à bas de son cheval et se jeta sur lui .

-Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Je sais que tu mens ! Ou est-il ?Je veux le voir maintenant ! Amène-moi à lui !

Naruto attrapa l'inconnu par les poignets et fut surpris de constater la finesse de ceux-ci, mais aussi la force physique de celui-ci malgré sa silhouette relativement frêle.

\- Tu mens, je sais que tu mens ! Martelait ce dernier.

Naruto le repoussa fermement et se releva.

\- Non je ne mens pas ! Fit il d'une voix dure. Il est mort ! Mort depuis 8 ans !

La silhouette en face de lui recula choqué.

\- Tu mens ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort ! Il me l'a dit ! Il m'a dit que je le trouverai ici.

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

\- Oui tu peux le trouver là ! Sous 3 mètres de terre !

\- Non… Non…

La silhouette s'avança vers la tombe et se laissa tomber au sol abattu.

\- Non, c'est impossible, ce n'est pas vrai !

Naruto regarda la silhouette agenouillé sur le sol, un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu le voir ? Interrogea Naruto d'une voix lasse. D'où le connaissais-tu ?

La silhouette se releva et se tourna à demi vers lui.

\- Je veux le voir. Je veux dire voir son portrait ! Montre-moi à quoi il ressemble !

\- Pourquoi je devrai faire ça ?

Mais la silhouette ne l'écoutait pas et venait de passer devant lui.

\- Je veux voir à quoi il ressemblait !

\- Non ! Réponds-moi d'abord !

\- Je te répondrai lorsque je l'aurai vu. Siffla son inconnu.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas agréable !

\- Je n'ai pas été élevé pour l'être ! Je suis un soldat ! Je ne suis que de passage. Lorsque je l'aurai vu je m'en irai.

\- Tu n'iras pas loin avec la nuit qui tombe !

\- Je n'ai pas peur du noir.

\- Il n'y a pas que la nuit qui puisse être effrayante.

\- Je n'ai peur ni d'elle, ni des animaux ou des brigands qui pourraient croiser ma route. Qu'ils viennent je ne demande que ça ! Siffla la voix rendue hargneuse de frustration.

Naruto soupira et regarda la petite silhouette à ses côtés. Il réalisa alors que l'être à ses côtés ne devait pas être bien vieux. Il devait à peine atteindre le mètre soixante se fit-il la remarque.

\- Un enfant ? Souffla-t-il pour lui-même en prenant la direction du château.

\- Qui est-ce que traites-tu d'enfant ? Grogna la voix derrière lui.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Tu as vraiment mauvais caractère !

Un simple grognement lui répondit. Naruto laissa échapper un soupire. Et dire qu'à cause de cet inconnu il avait écourté son moment auprès de son amant. Il se tourna légèrement vers la tombe et son regard se voila.

Intrigué la silhouette suivit son regard.

-Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps ?

Naruto hocha la tête avant de réponde.

\- On a grandi ensemble. Il était tout pour moi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ?

Naruto s'arrêta choqué par les paroles du plus jeune.

\- Pardon ?

Sans manifester la moindre émotion et tout en continuant son chemin, l'inconnu poursuivit.

\- Tu passes ton temps devant sa tombe, à pleurnicher l'absence d'un être disparu, si tu n'as plus de raison de vivre pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort plutôt que de rester là à faire semblant de vivre. Tu ne fais que faire souffrir ceux qui restent .

\- De quel droit...commença Naruto.

La silhouette haussa les épaules.

\- Je me fiche de tes états d'âme. Je me contente de constater. Mon oncle dit toujours qu'il vaut être mort que de survivre à la personne que l'on aime.

La double porte du château se dressa devant eux dévoilant la grande cour où deux enfants arrivèrent en hurlant. Des mèches blondes semblables à celles de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné, deux yeux bleus brillants et un immense sourire se plantèrent devant lui et se mirent à lui tourner autour.

\- Yo papa, tu as ramené un invité ? Qui c'est ?

L'homme à ses côtés soupira et posa à peine sa main sur les mèches blondes avant de poursuivre son chemin. L'enfant devant lui baissa la tête alors qu'il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par une petite demoiselle haute comme trois pommes qui vint s'accrocher à lui et se cacha contre sa jambe. Le jeune garçon soupira et leva les yeux vers l'inconnu.

\- Je m'appelle Boruto et elle, c'est ma sœur Himawari.

L'inconnu hocha la tête.

\- Et lui là-bas je suppose que c'est ton père ?

\- Ouais...bougonna l'enfant. Si on veut.

L'inconnu leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Il ne l'est pas ?

\- Biologiquement si, pour le reste ce n'est qu'un homme accroché à un souvenir !

Le nommé Boruto lui prit la main et l'entraîna à la suite de son père avançant au rythme de sa petite sœur.

\- Mon père est le gérant des terres des Uchiwa. Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Le cadet de la famille et lui était…

L'enfant marqua une pause cherchant visiblement le mot adéquate à utiliser.

\- Amant ? Je crois que c'est ça qu'on dit.

\- Et toi et ta sœur ?

\- On est des dommages collatérales. ironisa Boruto.

\- On dit collatéraux. Releva l'inconnu machinalement.

\- Ouais si tu veux. Bref notre père à épouser notre mère pour pouvoir revenir ici, et nous on est là en bonus ou en tant qu'erreurs. Comme tu veux.

Le jeune garçon haussa les é son histoire était quelque chose qu'il avait accepté, digéré et mis au rébus.

\- Tu n'en souffres pas ?

\- Notre Reine et ma grand-mère sont adorables, Tu verras elles s'occupent beaucoup de nous, et mon grand-père et le Roi en font autant. Je pense qu'ils cherchent à combler ce que cet imbécile qui nous sert de père ne fait pas. On a l'habitude ça a toujours été comme ça. Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mon père est un crétin.

L'inconnu avait écouté l'histoire de l'enfant qui l'entraînait vers le château à la suite de son père. Il se confiait à lui en toute sérénité.

\- Et ils ne t'ont jamais appris à ne pas parler aux inconnus.

Boruto se mit à rire.

-Toi tu n'es pas d'ici ! Ici tout le monde connaît cette histoire ! Et puis on vit loin de tout alors si tu es venu jusqu'ici tu ne peux être que de la famille ou quelqu'un de très proche. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais eu de laisser passer.

\- Je vois.

La silhouette un peu plus loin s'était arrêté et attendait que son visiteur se décide à avancer.

\- Bon alors tu t'amènes ? S'agaça Naruto.

\- Tu devrais y aller. fit l'enfant avec un sourire. Mon père n'est pas reconnu pour sa patience. S'amusa-t-il. On se voit au dîner ? Cria-t-il en s'éloignant sa sœur toujours accrocher à lui.

L'inconnu répondit à son signe de la main avant de rejoindre le dénommé Naruto à grande enjambée.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Siffla-t-il.

\- Je me faisais raconter ta légendaire patience !

Un grognement lui répondit.

\- C'est bon ! Viens, je vais te montrer un portait de Sasuke.

L'inconnu lui emboîta le pas tout en laissant son regard errer autour de lui. Le château était bien entretenu, il y avait beaucoup d'animation, de rire. Rien à voir avec l'endroit où il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il n'avait pas été malheureux, son oncle avait veillé sur lui, il avait reçu une bonne éducation. Ce dernier avait toujours été présent pour lui mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire qui il était. Madara était un homme dur mais jamais avec lui. Il savait qu'il avait bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur de celui-ci et il avait toujours fait en sorte de mériter cette attention toute particulière.

Mais en grandissant il avait ressenti le besoin de savoir qui il était. Les chuchotements, les silences autour de lui n'avaient fait qu'augmenter sa curiosité surtout quand son oncle refusait de lui donner réponse.

Qui était-il ?

Qui étaient ses parents ?

Où était-il né ?

Pourquoi avait-il été séparé d'eux ?

Étaient-ils vivants ou morts ?

Avait-il des frères et des sœurs ?

Son oncle n'avait jamais voulu répondre à aucune de ses questions jusqu'à lors. Et là il y avait quelque temps alors que d'ici une dizaine de jours, il devait rejoindre le régiment que son oncle lui avait confié, il lui avait dit que s'il voulait des réponses il n'avait qu'à se rendre au duché des Uchiwa berceau de leur famille.

Madara avait bien insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas à lui de lui donner les réponses. Qu'il allait devoir les réclamer mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui garantir qu'ils les auraient. Et même qu'il se pourrait que les réponses qui lui seraient apportées ne lui plaisent pas. Il lui avait demandé de bien réfléchir avant de vouloir s'engager dans cette voie qui pourrait bien le détruire.

Mais il y avait trop longtemps qu'il s'interrogeait et il était arrivé à un point ou il avait besoin de réponse. Alors son oncle lui avait donné quelques jours pour se rendre sur le Duché et mener son enquête.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto avançait dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il avait hésité à l'emmener ici et en même temps il voulait connaître la raison qui avait poussé ce jeune homme à entreprendre un tel voyage alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas Sasuke.

Qui était-il ?

Pourquoi était-il ici ?

Que voulait-il à Sasuke ?

Rompant enfin le silence, il se lança.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu voir Sasuke ?

\- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

\- Et si je refuse de te montrer son portrait ? Interrogea Naruto en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

L'inconnu haussa les épaules.

\- Je trouverai quelqu'un d 'autre. Je suis venu ici pour cela. Mon oncle m'a dit que si je le voyais j'aurais les réponses à mes questions. Maintenant montre-moi donc à quoi ressemble ce Sasuke !

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers une porte close. Son regard clair se voila de douleur. Il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Au départ il s'y était enfermé puis, son père avait défoncé la porte avec leur Roi pour récupérer la dépouille de son cadet. Son père et son Roi lui avaient arraché le corps de son bien-aimé. Il avait cru en mourir de douleur. Être séparé de lui, lui avait semblé insurmontable, malgré la présence de son fils, malgré sa femme qui ne cessait de lui rappeler les dernières volontés que son amour lui avait laissées.

Et aujourd'hui tant de temps après son départ, il se retrouvait là devant la porte de sa chambre ou rien n'avait changé ou rien n'avait été touché. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu.

\- Voici sa chambre. Tu y trouveras son portrait.

L'inconnu s'avança et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ?

Naruto recula et s'appuya contre le mur de pierre derrière lui.

-Non. souffla-t-il . Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

Le jeune homme encapuchonné reposa son attention sur la porte close. Derrière cette porte il y avait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Il en avait le cœur battant. Il prit le temps de se calmer et appuya sur la tirette pour ouvrir la porte qui céda sans difficulté. L'odeur de renfermé le fit tousser légèrement puis il s'avança dans la pièce aux proportions vastes. Un immense lit à baldaquin se trouvait sur sa droite, la tête de lit appuyé contre le mur, lui faisait face, une immense fenêtre éclairait la pièce lumineuse et décorée avec goût et soin.

Si le lit occupait tout l'espace sur sa droite, à sa gauche se trouvait la cheminée, un fauteuil et un tapis profond ainsi que d' immense bibliothèque qui couvrait tout le reste des murs. Il s'avança dans la pièce poussant davantage la porte. Il se mit à chercher ce qu'il était venu trouver et n'eut aucun mal à deviner son emplacement. Au dessus de la cheminée un portrait de pieds en cape était voilé.

Il s'approcha de celui-ci et vint arracher le drap qui camouflait à son regard le visage de celui qu'il était venu rencontrer.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La silhouette resta sans bouger un long moment avant de s'approcher du portrait comme hypnotiser par celui-ci. Le cœur dans sa poitrine se serra, sembla s'arrêter avant de redémarrer pour cogner puissamment en lui. C'était une plaisanterie. Une vaste farce. Il recula n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Non… … NON ! NOOONNN hurla-t-il. C'est impossible ce n'est pas vrai !

Entendant hurler, le sang de Naruto n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était précipité dans la chambre. L'inconnu se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

\- C'est un mensonge ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce portrait est un faux ! Ce n'est pas le Sasuke d'ici !

Naruto le regardait sans comprendre l'autre semblait totalement fou. Il le saisit fortement et le secoua pour le ramener à la raison.

\- Arrête calmes-toi, je ne comprends rien !

\- Ce portrait ce n'est pas Sasuke Uchiwa !

Naruto laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Bien sur que si c'est lui. C'est Sasuke quand il avait 14 ans.

\- C'est faux ! Hurla de nouveau l'inconnu en rejetant sa capuche en arrière et dévoilant son visage aux saphirs qui le regardait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi ! C'EST MOI ! C'est mon portrait !

Naruto relâcha l'inconnu en face de lui et son regard affolé se mit à dévisager le jeune homme en face de lui comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait être ! Deux longues mèches brunes encadraient un visage à la peau pâle et nacrée, deux billes noires dont on ne pouvait deviner l'iris, des traits fins mais plus durs que dans son souvenir, Naruto leva les yeux vers le portait de son amant puis de nouveau reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

Les deux se confondaient tellement la ressemblance était saisissante.

Naruto le repoussa violemment.

\- Non ! NON ! C'est impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! TU ES MORT ! Je t'ai vu mourir ! Tu es mort dans mes bras !

Il recula de nouveau, le choc le rendait incohérent. Il sortit de la chambre et fila dans les couloirs comme un possédé. Il déboula dans la grande salle et se jeta sur Itachi.

\- Viens ! VIENS ! Hurla-t-il en entraînant à sa suite le jeune homme copie en plus âgé de son bien-aimé.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Itachi se tenait debout choqué. Son regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune contemplait l'être en face de lui. Ces cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, ses yeux noirs semblables aux siens, cette carnation si pâle typique de leur famille. Pas de doute c'était bien un Uchiwa ! Mais son visage, il était si semblable à celui de son cadet. Non pas semblable rigoureusement identique si on omettait que l'être en face de lui n'était encore qu'un tout jeune homme. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Peux-tu me donner ton nom ?

\- Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Itachi se massa les yeux.

\- Il est con ! Siffla Naruto en se mettant à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Je te dis qu'il est con ou alors idiot ! Sasuke est mort ! Tu es débile ou quoi ? S'énerva-t-il près à se jeter sur le jeune homme.

\- Naruto calmes-toi. intervint Itachi avant de reprendre. Ton vrai nom.

Le jeune homme en face de lui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les toisa hautain.

\- Je viens de te le dire ! Tu es sourd ma parole. Je m'appelle Sasuke ! Sa-su-ke ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas crétin ? Et non je ne suis pas mort merci !

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour hurler lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras l'exhortant au calme.

\- Écoute Sasuke ? C'est ça ?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire.

\- Oui je m'appelle Sasuke ! Désolé de vous décevoir mais c'est mon VRAI nom ! Celui que mon oncle m'a donné à ma naissance! Et moi je voudrai savoir ce que MON portrait fait chez vous.

\- Ce n'est pas ton portrait. sourit avec douceur Itachi.

Le jeune homme laissa passer un sifflement agacé.

\- Écoutez je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez avec mon oncle mais sur ce portait c'est moi ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! C'est mon visage !

\- Non ce n'est pas toi. Signala le jeune homme aux longs cheveux brun en s'avançant vers le portrait. Ce portrait a été peint il y a plusieurs années. Celui que tu vois ici, même si vous portez le même nom ce n'est pas toi. C'est mon frère cadet.

\- Ton frère cadet ? Interrogea Sasuke.

Itachi ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément.

\- Oui. Je… J'avais un petit frère, il est mort des séquelles d'une terrible pneumonie qui a fini par l'emporter. C'était i ans.

\- Mais pourquoi me ressemble-t-il ?

\- La vraie question est pourquoi toi tu lui ressembles tant ?

Itachi réfléchit quelques instants et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Quel est ton âge ?

\- J'ai 14 ans !

L'aîné hocha la tête avant de soudain sembler se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- 14 ans dis-tu ? Qui sont tes parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai grandi auprès de mon oncle ! C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir ici si je voulais savoir qui j'étais.

Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de l'aîné des Uchiwa, qui s'assit le plus calmement possible sur le fauteuil de son frère.

\- Et ton oncle ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Uchiwa Madara ! C'est lui qui m'a élevé.

\- Je vois. Donc Madara t'a élevé… souffla-t-il. Où cela ?

\- A l'étranger ! Je ne suis revenu au Japon que depuis quelques mois afin de prendre la tête du régiment de mon oncle dans la guerre qu'il prépare. Il m'a donné quelques jours afin de venir ici chercher les réponses à mes questions. Ensuite je partirai au front où je suis attendu.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un enfant et il allait partir en guerre ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! S'exclama Naruto .Tu devrais être dans les jupons de ta nourrice et boire du lait.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Ne réduit pas le monde à ta propre vision ! J'ai été élevé dans le but de prendre un jour sa suite ! Je serai un grand soldat et je mènerai mon oncle à la victoire !

\- Ton éducation a dû être difficile. Souligna avec douceur Itachi.

\- Absolument pas ! Mon oncle m'a toujours énormément entouré, il m'a tout appris. J'ai reçu énormément de lui, bien plus qu'aucun autre à ma place. Il m'a toujours considéré comme son fils et je ferai tout pour qu'il soit fier de l'éducation qu'il m'a donnée.

\- Il a fabriqué un bon petit soldat. Siffla Naruto agacé.

Sasuke se dirigea vers lui et le retourna sans douceur. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être celui qu'on lui avait décrit ?

\- Ta vision du monde est trop réduite. Et ne me confond pas avec ce bébé élevé dans du coton qu'était votre Sasuke ! Je ne suis pas lui !

\- Sasuke n'était pas un bébé !

Sasuke releva le menton et dévisagea l'homme aux mèches dorées en batailles dont les yeux bleus viraient à l'orage.

\- Il a tout de l'enfant gâté couvert d'amour! Ça se lit sur son visage !

\- Tu ne le connaissais pas ! Siffla Naruto de plus en plus énervé. C'était quelqu'un de bon, de gentil, de généreux ! Il prenait soin des autres !

\- Grand bien lui fasse ! Cela ne lui aura pas épargné de mourir !

La gifle fit reculer le jeune homme de plusieurs pas sous la violence du choc. Sasuke était atterré, jamais on ne l'avait giflé. Oh il avait pris des coups, de poings, de ceinture, de fouets mais jamais au grand jamais on ne l'avait giflé comme on gifle une femme ou un enfant. Les onyx se relevèrent remplis de haine et de fureur.

\- Ne t'avises plus jamais de lever la main sur moi ! Siffla-t-il d 'une voix glaciale. Retourne donc pleurnicher sur son cadavre desséché.

Sasuke passa devant lui digne et drapé dans sa fierté. Jamais plus, il ne laisserait cet homme s'approcher de lui. Jamais.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avançait à vive enjambée dans le couloir, la rage lui ravageant le cœur. Il détestait ce château et tous ceux qui l'habitaient. Il les trouvait haïssables et méprisables. Sans même le connaître, il le rejetait et limite le traitait de menteur. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Il courait presque dans les couloirs. La rage déformait les traits de son visage délicat. Il avançait sans regarder devant lui lorsqu'il heurta brutalement une silhouette familière.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or atterrit sur son fessier et se redressa en massant celui-ci.

-Tu es drôlement costaud pour un enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Siffla l'adolescent en lui tendant la main.

Boruto accepta la main tendue et se releva pour lui faire face. Les doux yeux clairs se figèrent devant le visage fin de l'inconnu.

\- Ça alors ! Bafouilla-t-il.

Sasuke ne pu retenir un sourire ironique.

\- Oui hein ? Apparemment, je fais cet effet à tout le monde.

\- C'est dingue ce que tu lui ressembles ! S'exclama le jeune garçon en faisant le tour de Sasuke. Ouah ! C'est marrant.

\- Pas sur que ton père pense comme toi ! Marmonna l'inconnu.

\- Au fait c'est quoi ton prénom ? Interrogea l'enfant.

\- Sasuke.

\- Sas… s'étonna de nouveau le plus jeune. C'est fou tu portes aussi son prénom !

Sasuke grogna.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si cela me faisait plaisir ! Siffla-t-il. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'on se ressemble autant avec ce type !

\- Vous êtes peut-être jumeaux ?

L'aîné leva un sourcil et secoua ses mèches brunes.

\- Aucune chance. Il est mort, i ans et je n'avais que 6 ans. Tu sais quel âge il avait quand il est mort ?

Boruto secoua la tête en signe de négation, avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage.

\- Moi je ne sais pas mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait tout sur tout ici ! Viens.

Boruto glissa sa main bronzée dans celle de son inconnu et l'entraîna en courant à sa suite. Sasuke rabattit sa capuche sur son visage. Le regard que les servantes posaient sur lui mêler de respect et de terreur le dérangeait.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Itachi demeurait silencieux depuis trop longtemps pour Naruto qui tournait en rond. L'entendre médire sur son tendre Amour l'avait mis hors de lui et le geste était parti tout seul.

\- Mais enfin comment c'est possible ! Tu as vu ce garçon ?

\- Naruto calmes-toi s'il te plaît. Je pense que je sais qui est ce garçon. Du moins j'en ai une vague idée.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna le jeune homme blond en se plantant face à lui.

Itachi posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé après votre départ à toi et à Sasuke ?

Naruto cessa de s'agiter et son visage se durcit. Ses yeux habituellement clairs et emplis de douceur se glacèrent.

\- Tu parles de l'attaque contre le château ?

Itachi hocha la tête.

\- Madara est venu pour faire le ménage après qu'on nous est attaqué. Ceux qui ont commandité l'attaque et ceux qui y ont participé, ils ont tous été massacré. Mais Maman… maman a eu un enfant tu es au courant.

\- Mais… attend… oh… tu penses que … lui… c'est… ?

Itachi hocha la tête gravement.

\- J'en ai peur. Je pense que ce jeune homme est en fait l'enfant du viol de maman.

Naruto sentit un filet de sueur couler le long de son échine. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Quelle horreur ! Souffla-t-il.

\- Ne nous précipitons pas. Déjà il ne faut pas qu'il croise maman ! Ensuite Madara ne lui a rien dit sur sa naissance. Donc il ignore comment il a été conçu. Il nous faut réfléchir à comment on va amener cela. Et surtout il va falloir que j'avertisse maman si jamais elle tombe sur lui, elle va être encore plus hystérique que toi.

\- Je ne suis pas hystérique.

Itachi se mit à rire doucement.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne t'es pas vu quand tu es venu me chercher. On aurait dit un fou !

\- Avoue qu'il y a de quoi ! Tu as vu son visage ! C'est Sasuke au même âge bon sang !

Itachi eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Oui il lui ressemble vraiment de façon troublante.

\- Oui enfin juste de physique parce que côté caractère rien à voir ! s'énerva Naruto.

Itachi se mit à rire.

\- On dirait qu'il t'énerve presque autant que Sasuke quand il était enfant. Ils n'ont pas le même caractère mais ils te font l'un comme l'autre tourner en bourrique.

Un grognement lui répondit, alors que Naruto lui tournait le dos et croisait les bras pour bouder.

\- Bon, tachons de le retrouver avant que papa ou maman ne tombe sur lui.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans l'écurie Sasuke avait suivi Boruto. Il en profita pour vérifier que son cheval avait été bien panser. Un énorme colosse s'approcha d'eux et souleva Boruto du sol le faisant hurler.

\- AAAAaaahhhhhh

Sasuke sursauta et sortit son arme par réflexe.

\- Lâche-le siffla-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Oh là du calme gamin !

\- Sasuke, c'est bon, c'est Kisame ! C'est lui qui s'occupe des chevaux.

Le colosse regarda le jeune arrivant rengainer son épée. Il posa Boruto sur ses épaules et arracha plus qu'il n'enleva la capuche qui lui cachait le visage de l'inconnu.

Kisame le regarda avec de grands yeux, il devait avoir la berlue. Il lui tourna autour, posa sa main sur sa tête et l'examina sous toutes les coutures sous les rires du jeune garçon juché sur ses épaules.

\- C'est fou hein ? Interrogea Boruto en descendant de son perchoir. On dirait le Sasuke de papa.

Un grognement se fit vaguement entendre et Sasuke se recula toisant le géant qui lui faisait face. Ils se mesurèrent du regard un moment avant que Kisame ne rompe le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amènt les gamins ?

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin. Siffla Sasuke.

Boruto ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de se faire houspiller gentiment par le jeune homme.

\- On est venu te poser des questions sur le Sasuke de papa. Tu l'as connu toi.

Kisame hocha la tête et s'appuya sur une stèle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Boruto se tourna vers Sasuke avec qui il échangea un regard entendu.

\- Quel âge avait Sasuke lorsqu'il est décédé ?

\- Il avait 20 ans.

Sasuke garda un moment le silence. Vingt ans c'était encore si jeune, il savait déjà qu'il avait été emporter par une terrible pneumonie.

\- Il est mort de maladie c'est ça ? Interrogea Sasuke lentement.

Kisame hocha la tête et recracha son cure-dent qu'il mâchouillait.

\- Sasuke a passé trois ans dans un couvent où il a suivi les enseignements religieux avant de recevoir le titre d'Évêque de la Piété. C'est là-bas qu'il est tombé malade, astreinte, pauvreté, charité donné plutôt que de recevoir, jusqu'à y laisser sa peau. Mais c'était aussi un grand érudit et c'est ce qui l'a mis à l'abri sur la fin. Et surtout il avait un sacré caractère sous ses airs d'ange. Ricana le colosse.

\- Papa dit que ce Sasuke est pire que l'autre.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ton père aussi a un fichu caractère. Bon tu as d'autres questions gamin ?

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin !

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- 14 ans bientôt 15 !

\- Je vois tu as l'âge que Naruto et Sasuke avaient quand on les a envoyé vers leur avenir.

\- Leurs avenirs ?

\- Sasuke au couvent et Naruto dans la marine ! Fit Kisame.

\- Dans la marine ? Ce type ? Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme lui ait pu faire partie de l'armée. Ironisa le jeune homme brun en secouant ses longues mèches.

\- Ne te fit pas aux apparences ! Toi plus que quiconque tu devrais le comprendre.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Tu es un bâtard !

Boruto regarda Kisame et Sasuke qu'il vit se raidir. Il reconnut immédiatement la posture de défense que le jeune homme avait prise.

\- C'est quoi un bâtard ? Demanda-t-il intrigué par l'ambiance glaciale.

Sasuke avait serré les poings et son regard s'était figé et durcit. Kisame avait vu celui-ci se pétrifier.

\- Un bâtard c'est quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas l'un de ses parents. Expliqua calmement le géant en s'avançant vers Sasuke. Ton père a violé notre reine ! Tu es le fils d'un violeur ! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit d'être ici ! Souffla à son oreille le colosse d'une voix tranchante comme le fil d'un rasoir.

Boruto regardait les deux hommes, ils n'entendaient pas ce que Kisame disait à Sasuke mais il avait vu le visage de ce dernier se décomposer. Kisame tournait autour de lui sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Je ne comprends pas que Itachi ne t'ait pas encore tué.

Kisame approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour ajouter.

\- Itachi c'est ton grand frère, bâtard ! Tout comme Sasuke mais eux sont légitimes toi tu n'as rien à faire ici, on aurait dû t'abattre comme on abat un chien errant à la naissance ! C'est ce qu'on fait en général. Mais moi, j'ai sauvé ton cul !

Sasuke recula et sortit de l'écurie sans prévenir s'enfuyant par la grande porte ouverte sur le bois et la vallée.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Enfant d'un viol, voilà ce qu'il était ?

Un bâtard dont personne ne voulait ?

C'était pour cela que son oncle ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour sa naissance ?

Pour cela qu'il avait été envoyé à l'étranger ?

Son père avait violé sa mère, une femme qui n'était pas la sienne et il était né de cette monstruosité.

Il avait quitté le château et avait pénétré la forêt sans regarder ou il allait, il continua à avancer droit devant lui se moquant bien d'où il finirait par arriver ou bien de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Il comprenait les silences autour de lui. Les regards malveillants, la haine dont nombre de personne l'avaient entouré depuis son retour. Il avait enfin les réponses qu'il cherchait mais à quel prix ?

Il s'arrêta au milieu des bois prit de haut le cœur, un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Qu'était-il ?

Que faisait-il sur cette terre ?

A quoi servait-il ?

Sa naissance était une abomination, il n'avait pas été désiré ou voulu, il était plus qu'une erreur ou un accident. Son cœur d'enfant se déchirait sous la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Qui voudrait de lui ? Comment pourrait-il de nouveau faire face à son oncle ? Sa main se porta à sa poitrine et se serra autour du médaillon qu'il portait caché sous ses vêtements.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La nuit était tombée et les onyx fixaient vide le ciel au-dessus de lui au travers du feuillage des arbres. Il avait allumé un feu pour se garder un peu de chaleur. Il avait beau avoir tourné et retourner ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'arrivait à rien. Il n'était pas comme son père, il n'était pas cet homme-là. Il n'avait pas demandé à être l'enfant d'un tel carnage.

Son oncle l'avait aimé et élevé aux quatre coins du monde. Il avait vu tant de belle chose et apprit plus encore pour ne jamais le décevoir et là, il prenait conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais payer sa dette de par sa naissance, il était condamné à être rejeté. Il avait pris sa décision. Dès demain il irait récupérer sa monture et il quitterait à jamais cette contrée pour ne jamais y revenir.

Il rejoindrait le front là où était sa place et il gagnerait cette guerre pour ne jamais en revenir. Ainsi il ne resterait aucune trace de lui et son oncle n'aurait pas à rougir de lui, ni de l'avoir élevé, ni de lui avoir accordé son attention. Son regard triste se noya dans la couleur du ciel, il aurait voulu ne jamais apprendre cela. Resté simplement l'orphelin que Madara avait pris sous son aile et à qui il avait offert un avenir.

Il s'enveloppa dans sa cape et ferma les yeux cherchant à échapper aux mots emplis de haine qui résonnaient si douloureusement en lui. Son rêve ne se produirait jamais.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

* * *

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE **: Dans un Berceau de Neige

**GENRE : **Yaoi

**BASE : **Naruto

**PAIRING : **NaruxSasu NaruxHina NaruxSasu

**DISCLAIMER : ** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. N'est à moi que l'histoire créé de toute pièces par mon petit cerveau

**Résumé : **Au XV ème siècle dans une petite contré gouverné par le Duché des Uchiwa, après le décès de leur fils cadet, la vie reprend lentement son cours. Naruto se remet difficilement de cette perte insupportable surtout quand quelques années plus tard sa femme suit son amant et qu'il se retrouve seul avec ses deux enfants.

Oui mais voilà qu'un étranger fait son apparition et son visage est beaucoup trop familier à Naruto. Que cela cache-t-il ?

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**Seconde partie **

**« D'une vie à une autre, je serai toujours avec toi » . partie 02 / 04**

**.**

**.**

Armée d'une torche Naruto battait la forêt, à ses côtés sa meute de chien de chasse gambadait. Cela faisait déjà un moment que la nuit était tombée. Il avait attendu le retour du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que la nuit noire s'abatte sur le château et alors que les gardes allaient fermer les portes pour la nuit. Il avait pris sa meute et était sorti.

Il avançait au milieu des fourrés épais, il connaissait bien les lieus pour s'y être perdu nombre de fois et avoir pleuré encore plus, seul dans la nuit pour voir arriver au milieu de celle-ci son père et son Roi chevauchant à sa recherche, les chiens de chasse sur ses traces, malgré le froid, le vent ou la pluie. Il se souvenait de Sasuke lui hurlant dessus pour s'être encore perdu avant de l'emmener le laver et le nourrir comme un enfant et finalement le coucher, le serrant contre lui la peur nouant son ventre de ne pas le voir rentrer.

Il avait vu son fils rentrer seul de l'écurie. Il l'avait alors interrogé mais celui-ci avait refusé de lui parler et était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Itachi sur ses talons, il s'était rendu auprès de Kisame pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être en colère que Itachi avait déjà déversé la sienne sur le chef des palefreniers qui en avait pris pour son grade.

Naruto en avait encore mal aux oreilles. Itachi n'était pas homme à s'énerver mais lorsque cela arrivait mieux valait fuir très loin et ne pas se trouver être la proie de son courroux si l'on tenait à rester en vie. Et cela n'avait pas raté lorsque qu'Kisame avait raconté ce qu'il avait dit à leur jeune invité Itachi avait vu rouge.

Le chef des palefreniers ne supportait pas les mensonges et avait un peu trop tendance à dire ce qu'il pensait. Et cela avait encore une fois été le cas et faire preuve de tact ne faisait absolument pas partie des qualités de cet homme intègre et juste malgré un franc-parler qui lui avait souvent attiré les foudres du futur duc.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le dernier descendant des Uchiwa s'était jeté sur l'homme qui pourtant le dépassait aussi bien en taille qu'en carrure et l'avait violemment admonesté.

\- Comment as-tu pu dire une chose pareil à cet enfant ? Avait-il hurlé.

\- Je n'ai fais que lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Te rends-tu comptes de la portée de tes paroles dans son cœur d'enfant ?

\- Ce n'est pas un enfant ! Il le dit lui-même.

\- S'en est un ! Qui croit-il berner avec ses grands airs à la Madara ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant qui cherche à savoir qui il est !

\- Lui mentir ne l'aidera pas à accepter le fils de qui il est !

\- Peu importe qui est son père ! Il est mort ! Tout ce qui compte c'est sa mère ! Ta reine ! Et l'éducation des Uchiwa qu'il a reçue depuis sa naissance ! Siffla Itachi hors de lui.

\- Je ne lui mentirai pas ! Fit Kisame calmement alors que son maître déversait sa colère et sa hargne sur lui.

\- J'ai déjà perdu un frère Kisame ! Tu sais combien j'aimais Sasuke et tout ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux. La vie m'accorde de pouvoir à nouveau chérir un petit frère. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à cet enfant je t'en tiendrais personnellement pour responsable.

Itachi s'était redressé et avait plongé ses onyx dans les yeux blancs de son plus proche ami.

\- Tu as intérêt à le retrouver et à te faire pardonner.

\- Je ne lui mentirai pas. Martela Kisame. Ni sur ce que je pense, ni sur ce que les autres pensent. Mais je veux bien qu'il vive à tes côtés si tel est ton bon vouloir mais que jamais il ne s'avise de trahir notre reine ou je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

Itachi posa un regard glacé sur son ami.

\- Jamais il ne me trahira ! Ce qu'il veut c'est une famille !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- C'est mon frère ! Fit la voix d'Itachi alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Kisame regarda le jeune homme quitter l'écurie en soupirant. Il les avait tous vu grandir, tous les trois, il avait vu Naruto et Sasuke devenir plus que de simple amis et se lier à jamais. Il avait donné à l'aîné ses premières expériences tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le revendiquer comme sien. Même s'il avait une place privilégiée dans la vie et le cœur de celui-ci, il savait aussi rester à sa place.

La vie avait voulu qu' il assiste à l'attaque du château, il avait vu sa Reine et sa dame de compagnie détruites mais garder la tête haute, il avait vu leurs ventres s'arrondir jusqu'à ce que la seconde perde son bébé et que la première accouche. Ce fut à lui qu'avait été confié la lourde tâche d'emmener ce petit être tout maigrichon et fragile à leur chef Madara. Éloigner et cacher ce nouveau-né à sa Reine et le confier afin que nul ne connaisse son existence. Mais si lui avait gardé le silence d'autres n'avaient pas eu sa discrétion.

Et Kisame préférait que l'enfant apprenne de sa bouche à lui, ce que pensaient réellement ceux qui l'entouraient plutôt que de le découvrir sans y être préparé. Désormais il savait à quoi s'attendre, à la prochaine attaque, s'il était vraiment un Uchiwa, il saurait faire face.

Naruto se tourna vers Kisame assit dans le foin qui mordillait un brin de paille.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est l'enfant d'un viol ! Il n'y a pas de bonne manière de l'apprendre.

Kisame se redressa et planta son regard franc dans celui tout aussi droit de Naruto.

\- Les gens ici savent ce qui est arrivé. Ils vont vite comprendre qui il est, il lui ressemble trop ! Il a ses traits. Il va devoir y faire face !

\- Pourquoi toi ?

Kisame haussa les épaules.

\- Itachi n'aurait jamais pu lui dire et toi tu ne vois en lui que l'ombre de son aîné. Tu te serais fait autant de mal en lui disant que ce qu'il aurait éprouvé. Je ne suis rien pour lui. La haine qu'il nourrira grâce à moi lui permettra de devenir plus fort

\- C'est ridicule ! Siffla Naruto. Il n'est pas son père, on ne peut pas lui reprocher sa naissance, il n'y est pour rien.

\- Que tu crois ! Fit Kisame en lui tournant le dos. Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle. L'homme est mauvais, il aura besoin de trouver sa propre force et dépasser les actes de son père pour se construire.

\- Il aurait pu ne jamais le savoir.

\- Et garder toute sa vie l'ignorance de qui il est ? D'où il vient ? S'il est venu jusqu'ici Madara l'a sûrement mis en garde sur ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. S'il est venu malgré celles-ci et avec l'accord du chef de famille alors c'est que celui-ci le jugeait assez fort pour supporter la tragédie de sa naissance.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

\- Alors va le consoler ! Tu as toujours su parler à Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas mon Sasuke.

\- Non, c'est un Sasuke en devenir, fragile et brisé, il aura besoin de ta force.

\- Tu me soûles ! Siffla Naruto.

Kisame ricana.

\- Oublie pas de lui prendre des tomates.

Un grognement lui répondit alors que Naruto quittait à son tour l'écurie.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Et il était là maintenant arpentant cette partie de la forêt qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les chiens courraient au devant de lui jappant de temps à autre. Dans le dédale des troncs, il aperçut enfin la lueur d'un feu de camp comme il s'en était douté. Il s'avança jusqu'à la clairière, il n'y en avait qu'une dans cette direction et inconsciemment ceux qui s'égaraient, finissaient toujours ici.

Naruto s'approcha et découvrit roulé en boule sur le sol près du feu une silhouette recroquevillée sous son long manteau. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et un sourire. Il se baissa pour dégager le visage pâle et marqué par de trop nombreuses traces de larmes. Des cernes sombres marquaient la délicate peau claire. Sa main effleura la joue fraîche et ses doigts recueillir l'humidité des dernières larmes trop récentes qui avaient coulé. Lui aussi était responsable de son état.

Il souleva le corps endormit et se redressa avec son fardeau. Il siffla ses chiens et il prit la direction du retour après avoir soigneusement éteint le feu. Désormais, seule la lune et la présence des chiens allaient lui permettre de rentrer au château. Mais son fardeau lui paraissait bien plus léger à porter pour rentrer qu'il ne l'avait été lorsqu'il avait quitté le château.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

A la porte une silhouette attendait éclairée par un colosse qui tenait deux énormes flambeaux.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé ? Sourit Itachi.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Boruto lui a préparé un lit, il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Murmura Itachi en caressant doucement le visage pâle de leur invité.

\- Purée, un casse-pieds de plus ! Soupira Kisame en leur emboîtant le pas.

Itachi lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- C'est de ta faute !

\- Ouais ouais je sais ! Je lui apporterai des tomates !

\- Pourquoi des tomates au fait ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Boruto m'a dit qu'il n'avait mangé que ça depuis qu'il était arrivé. Expliqua Kisame.

Itachi ne put retenir un rire attendrit.

\- Il est comme mon Otouno. Il adorait les tomates lui-aussi ! Allez allons le coucher ! Il est plus que temps nous auront tout le temps de discuter demain.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans la chambre, le soleil perçait derrière les lourds rideaux et inondait de ses rayons la chambre pour venir aveugler deux billes noires. Le propriétaire réitéra un son guttural et disparu de nouveau sous les couvertures ne laissant dépasser qu'une touffe sombre. Roulé en boule Sasuke se réveillait. Son oncle n'était toujours pas venu le lever, habituellement à 9 heures au plus tard celui-ci déboulait pour lui plonger la tête dans le baquet d'eau avant de l'emmener aux cuisines pour manger.

Il émergea de dessous les couvertures en rampant et son regard ensommeillé essaya de reconstituer le décor qui l'entourait. Il se redressa sur son séant et chercha du regard quelque chose de familier dans cette pièce. Ses onyx se posèrent sur le portrait au-dessus de la cheminée et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il se souvint de sa venue mais surtout de l'horrible conversation qu'il avait eue avec cet homme et qu'il avait fui dans les bois où il était sur d'avoir passé cette nuit. Alors comment était-il revenu au château ? Qui l'avait ramené et pourquoi ? Vu ce qu'il était, nul ne devait vouloir de lui ici. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi on lui avait refusé le droit de rencontrer le Maître et la Maîtresse de maison.

Il repoussa les draps et descendit du lit. Il constata qu'on l'avait aussi déshabillé, il portait une épaisse chemise de nuit bien chaude et sur le lit se trouvait une robe de chambre dans les tons bleu nuit et brodée de noir. Il enfila celle-ci ne trouvant pas ses affaires et enfila les chausses doublées de moutons posés près du lit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris de constater que celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé. Il s'avança dans le couloir. Il connaissait le chemin jusqu'en bas, Boruto lui avait fait le détail du château lorsqu'il l'avait escorté aux écuries. Il se rendit aux cuisines où l'agitation régnait. Une cuisinière le salua gaiement.

\- Bonjour jeune maître. Vous auriez dû sonner on vous aurait apporté un plateau. Fit elle en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. Que désirez-vous ?

Sasuke c'était avancé vers le chaudron qui fumait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De la confiture de tomate verte. Sourit la cuisinière. C'est une spécialité de . Vous voulez goûter ?

Elle plongea sa cuillère en bois dans la marmite fumante et en préleva une généreuse quantité qu'elle mit dans une assiette. Elle coupa un généreux morceau de pain blanc et lui tendit l'assiette .

\- Allez-y, mangez. Trempez le pain dedans.

Après avoir observé la substance étrange et reniflez son assiette, Sasuke arracha un morceau de pain et plongea celui-ci dans la confiture encore fumante, il souffla dessus avec méfiance avant d'enfourner le morceau de pain blanc. Le goût doux amer se répandit dans sa bouche. C'était bon constata-t-il, c'était même très bon.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la cuisinière devant l'air gourmand de leur invité surprise. Elle alla chercher deux tomates qu'elle déposa dans l'assiette déjà presque vide. Sous le regard surprit du plus jeune, elle lui expliqua.

\- Ce sont des tomates jaunes et orange. C'est le chef palefrenier qui a découvert ça. Le petit maître adorait les tomates.

Sasuke déglutit et avala sa bouchée.

\- Le petit maître ? Interrogea-t-il. Boruto ?

\- Non. fit une voix qu'il reconnut et qui le fit sursauter. Mon petit frère, L'Evèque de la piété Sasuke, à qui tu ressembles tant.

Sasuke se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Son regard sombre croisa deux pupilles semblables aux siennes. Les serviteurs s'inclinèrent devant l'homme.

\- Reprenez votre ouvrage, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, informa-t-il ses serviteurs qui repartirent à leur ouvrage, je suis seulement passé te chercher. Naruto est venu me voir en criant que tu avais, je le cite : « encore disparu ». S'amusa-t-il.

\- Naruto ? Ah oui le grand blond qui passe son temps à pleurer les morts. Marmonna le plus jeune en posant sa main fine sur sa joue.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la gifle retentissante qu'il avait reçue.

\- Tu n'as pas été très gentil. Signala Itachi. Mon frère comptait beaucoup pour Naruto ce que tu as dit lui a fait beaucoup de peine.

\- Mon oncle me dit toujours qu'il ne sert à rien de pleurer les morts qu'il faut les aimer de leur vivant et vivre encore plus après leur départ pour les honorer et qu'ils soient fiers de la vie qu'on aura mené afin qu'on est beaucoup de choses à leur raconter lorsqu'on mourrait à notre tour.

\- Madara t'a donné une étrange éducation.

\- Non il m'a donné une raison de vivre.

Sasuke plongea à pleine dent dans sa dernière tomate à la couleur singulière.

\- J'ai grandi traité en paria, avec des secrets et des chuchotements derrière mon dos. Déclara le dénommé Sasuke. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas l'enfant de Madara mais il m'a aimé comme un père et m'a donné tout ce que j'aurais pu rêver d'avoir. J'ai parcouru le monde avec lui et apprit bien plus que nul autre n'aurait pu m'enseigner.

\- Tu es reconnaissant, c'est bien. Sourit Itachi.

\- Mon oncle m'a envoyé ici en sachant la vérité sur moi. Né d'un viol. Lâcha-t-il amèrement. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas voulu que je rencontre le Duc et la Duchesse.

\- Pas exactement. Viens allons nous promener. Je vais te raconter pourquoi je ne peux encore te présenter à notre mère.

Sasuke avait retenu son souffle en entendant le mot mère. « Sa mère »

\- Je préférai me changer avant. Lança-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Sasuke posa son regard sombre sur sa tenue de nuit. Il était plus de 10 heures du matin et il n'était toujours pas habillé. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ses 8 ans, lorsque pas habillé son oncle était partie faire une visite sans lui. Vexé il avait depuis toujours veillé à être prêt dès le réveil de ce dernier. Quitte à se recoucher tout habillé !

Itachi hocha la tête et lui sourit avec douceur avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans les appartements qu'il avait quittés. Là, il regarda le futur Duc lui sortir des vêtements d'une malle où des tenues parfaitement à sa taille étaient soigneusement entreposées.

\- Prends ce qui te plaît tu fais pratiquement la même taille que ton frère. Bien que tu me paraisses plus costaud. Sasuke a toujours eu une silhouette fine, on voit que tu as vécu dehors toute ta as une belle carrure pour un jeune homme de 14 ans.

\- 15 ans. grogna le plus jeune vexé d'être rajeuni.

\- D'accord 15 ans. S'amusa Itachi.

\- Mon frère ?Pourquoi parles-tu de « mon frère » ? Je n'en ai pas.

\- Et bien si. Bien que ta naissance a été particulière dirai-je, tu n'en es pas moins un Uchiwa, tes yeux, tes cheveux aux reflets bleus, la couleur de ta peau et ta ressemblance avec nous, tes frères, on ne peut pas te renier.

Sasuke c'était détourné mal à l'aise, il avait attrapé une tenue au hasard et c'était retranché derrière le paravent.

« Ses frères » ? Il avait du mal avec une telle notion. Elle lui était étrangère. C'était quoi avoir un frère ? Il avait grandi avec son oncle et avec Kakashi qui lui avait appris à manier les armes dès sa plus tendre enfance. Est-ce que Kakashi pouvait ressembler à un grand frère ? Ou alors peut-être Sui le fils de sa nourrice, avec qui il avait fait les pires bêtises et avait été puni un nombre incalculable de fois par son oncle.

Il se dénuda et fit glisser sur sa peau la chemise qu'il avait empruntée avant d'y ajouter sa tunique, il enfila son collant, ses hauts-de-chausses et ses bottes. Itachi lui tendit un manteau dans lequel il se glissa, avec un col en fourrure.

\- C'est du renard. Signala son aîné.

\- Vous les avez tués ?

\- Non c'est Naruto qui a trouvé la meute tuée par des braconniers des terres alentour. Ils ont été pendu, signala Itachi en sortant de la chambre le jeune homme sur ses talons. Naruto a récupéré les peaux pour en faire un manteau à Sasuke. Mon petit frère était très fragile de santé malheureusement. Nous ne chassons que pour manger ou réguler la faune si elle détruit les cultures des paysans. On ne chasse pas pour le plaisir sur nos terres, c'est interdit !

Sasuke caressa le col du vêtement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette histoire le touchait autant. Il refoula le sentiment de mélancolie qui l'envahissait et suivit Itachi jusque dans le hall. Là il se trouva nez à nez avec l'homme qui l'avait accueilli.

\- Ah ça y est tu as retrouvé le fugueur ? Demanda Naruto en s'approchant du plus jeune qu'il détailla de la tête aux pieds.

\- Il n'était pas loin, juste dans les cuisines.

\- Oh il mange ?

\- Naruto ! Sourit Itachi.

\- Ben quoi on dirait un gros bébé.

\- Qui c'est que tu traites de bébé, crétin ? Siffla Sasuke déjà de mauvaise humeur rien qu'à voir la tête de cet homme en face de lui.

\- Chuis pas un crétin, gamin !

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Répliqua son interlocuteur en lui marchant sur le pied.

\- Aiiiiieee ! Non mais ça va pas ? S'exclama Naruto.

\- Je-ne-suis-pas–un gamin ! Fit le plus jeune de nouveau d'une voix glaciale en se redressant de toute sa taille.

\- Micro-puce ! Marmonna Naruto en massant ses orteils douloureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Les interrompit Itachi amusé par leur comportement. Vous vous comportez tous les deux comme des enfants. Franchement Naruto tu es censé être l'adulte dans l'histoire.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! Maugréa le grand blond en croisant les bras sur son large torse.

Sasuke secoua la tête devant l'attitude enfantine de l'homme.

\- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin !

\- Tu sais Naruto à presque deux fois ton âge ?

\- Impossible ! Claqua la voix de Sasuke . Il est à peine plus mature que Suigetsu.

\- Sui qui ? Interrogea Itachi.

\- Suigestu ! C'est un ami, il a vingt ans mais la maturité d'un gosse de 4 ans. Expliqua Sasuke en emboîtant le pas de son aîné. Je suis sur qu'il s'entendrait parfaitement avec Naruto.

\- Hey ! C'est Monsieur Uzumaki pour toi ! Gamin.

\- Mon nom c'est Sasuke Uchiwa et pas Gamin !

\- Je t'appellerai par ton prénom quand tu auras du poil au menton ! S'impatienta Naruto en les dépassant et en se dirigeant vers les écuries.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel alors que Itachi riait de la situation. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de rire ainsi. Ils avaient tous vécu blessé depuis la mort de Sasuke mais l'arrivée de ce jeune homme si semblable et si différent secouait toute leur routine. Itachi leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu limpide.

«_H__ey Otouno, est-ce que tu nous vois de là-haut ? Est-ce toi qui l'a__s__ envoyé vers nous pour nous dire que tu vas bien ? »_

Sasuke c'était tourné vers son aîné et le regardait intrigué par son soudain silence. Ses onyx se posèrent sur l'homme qui paraissait perdu bien loin d'eux en cet instant. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois.

\- Itachi-san ? Grand frère? Ça va ?

La douce consonance fit tourner la tête de l'aîné vers le plus jeune et Naruto s'était immobilisé dos à eux.

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Demanda doucement Itachi un voile couvrant ses pupilles sombres.

Sasuke le regard silencieusement avant de répéter.

\- Itachi-san ?

\- Non après.

Le plus jeune déglutit, les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'il puisse les retenir. C'est comme si quelqu'un les avait prononcé à sa place.

\- Grand frère. Souffla-t-il en détournant le regard mal à l'aise.

Itachi eut l'impression que son cœur se remettait enfin à battre dans sa poitrine. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ses mots qui lui manquaient tant. Il eut un doux sourire.

\- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé ainsi.

\- Désolé. marmonna Sasuke. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas « Otouno ». Sourit Itachi en venant lui prendre le bras. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler ainsi, j'aime beaucoup te l'entendre dire.

Sasuke se sentit devenir rouge alors que Naruto qui leur tournait le dos sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Tant de souvenirs refoulés remontaient en lui en cet instant, c'était à la fois doux et amer.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent filèrent beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de Sasuke. Chaque jour lui resservait son lot de nouveautés et de surprise. Entre les moments passés avec son frère aîné à découvrir celui-ci et l'histoire de leur famille, ceux passer à se prendre le bec avec Naruto avec qui il se chicanait sans cesse pendant que Kisame s'amusait à compter les points et enfin les rares fois où il n'était pas avec l'un ou avec l'autre , il arpentait le château en compagnie des enfants de Naruto dans d'interminables parties de cache-cache.

Allongé dans l'herbe aux côtés de Naruto, Sasuke laissait ses pensées errer au fil des nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel au-dessus de lui.

\- Tes yeux ont la même couleur. Confia-t-il doucement au silence.

Si Naruto entendit sa phrase, il ne la releva pas. La présence du jeune homme éveillait trop de choses en lui qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il croisait parfois les onyx, il avait une étrange sensation au creux du ventre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Bien qu'il y ait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus ressenti. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient peu à peu, sa gorge devenait sèche et son regard devenait plus chaud.

Dans ses moments là, le regard de Sasuke se faisait plus profond, plus intense et il avait peur de ce qu'il risquait d'y lire s'il venait à s'y attarder plus que de raison. Ce n'était qu'un enfant se répétait-il alors sans fin.

Sasuke se redressa, et ôta sa chemise qu'il laissa sur l'herbe alors qu'il entrait dans l'eau du lac. Sa peau frissonna sous la fraîcheur mais il n'y prit pas garde. Naruto s'était relevé. Son regard bleu se posa sur le dos blanc mais musclé du plus jeune. Il était en pleine croissance, son corps n'était pas encore celui d'un homme mais on voyait qu'il avait l'habitude de beaucoup s'entraîner sa musculature était bien développé pour un si jeune homme.

\- Quinze ans. se répéta Naruto pour détourner son regard de la chute de rein qu'il vit disparaître dans l'eau avant que le corps tout entier n'y plonge et n'y disparaisse.

Ils en avaient eu des disputes depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le château. Entre querelles de gosse et discussion d'adulte, il ne cessait de vouloir le prendre en défaut. Mais chaque fois qu'il le repoussait il revenait à la charge comme s'il savait des choses qu'il ignorait, comme si quelque chose allait arriver. Naruto ne savait pas quoi mais il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Il avait passé des heures à interroger la sépulture de son tendre amour sans avoir de réponse.

Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il nageait dans la fraîcheur du lac, ne sortant que pour reprendre son souffle et replongeant dans le silence de l'eau qui lui permettait de réfléchir. Il était venu ici en quête de réponse et il n'avait qu'encore plus de question. Il se sentait perdu. Il pensait trouver une famille ou du moins qui il était, mais il avait le sentiment de s'être perdu, qui était-il ?

Il restait souvent la nuit perdu dans la contemplation de ce portrait qui le représentait mais qui n'était pas lui. Ils avaient des points communs et des différences mais il avait la sensation de se perdre dans ceux-là. Il ne trouvait plus qui il était.

La nuit dernière un violent orage avait éclaté et Boruto avait débarqué dans son lit avec Hima, mais lui non plus n'aimait pas les orages et ce fut donc avec les deux enfants qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre d'un Naruto amusé par la situation qui n'avait pas manqué de le charrier sur sa peur des orages.

Il avait passé la nuit dans le même lit que cet homme et cela l'avait encore plus perdu. Il avait senti sa présence si près de lui et ce qu'il éveillait en lui, lui faisait peur. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il était encore plus perdu qu'en arrivant. Il sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers Naruto qui l'attendait toujours assit au bord du lac.

Sasuke s'avança droit sur lui et se laissa tomber à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Je suis moi ! Je ne veux pas être le reflet d'un souvenir ou une ombre. Souffla-t-il le regard dur.

Naruto plongea son regard clair dans les onyx durs et sans failles qui lui faisait face. Son regard n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son Sasuke toujours emplie de douceur.

\- Je te rassure, tu ne le seras jamais. Fit la voix de Naruto. En dehors du physique vous n'avez rien en commun. Quiconque à connu Sasuke ne le confondra jamais avec toi. Et moi encore moins qu'un autre. Il était mon tout, ma raison de vivre, tu ne le seras jamais.

Naruto repoussa l'importun de ses cuisses et se releva. Il épousseta son pantalon sans voir le regard hébété du plus jeune dont les yeux étaient rivés au sol. Sasuke entendit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto s'éloigner, son être venait de se fissurer. Il avait le sentiment qu'on lui avait enfoncé une lame dans le cœur et qu'on s'amusait à la tourner et à la retourner à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi les paroles de cet homme lui faisaient-elles autant de mal ?

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke était rentré seul. Son regard sombre plus froid que jamais et un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait pensé trouver une famille et en une phrase Naruto avait détruit son rêve. Il n'appartiendrait jamais à cette famille. Il ne voulait pas remplacer l'autre Sasuke mais il aurait voulu lui aussi être important pour cet homme même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait tant besoin d'être accepté par lui.

Il y avait en lui une sourde colère envers ce frère qui était mort en emportant son cœur. Il lui en voulait tellement que la haine prenait le pas sur l'amour qui lui avait été offert par Itachi. Cela lui avait si mal de s'entendre ainsi rejeter. Il était monté dans sa chambre et avait préparé ses affaires. Demain à la première heure il partirait. Il aurait pu rester un ou deux jours de plus mais il n'en voyait plus l'utilité, il n'avait plus aucune envie d'essayer d'approcher un homme qui le rejetait avec autant de force.

Il avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus clair. Jamais il ne pourrait réclamer la place qu'avait eu Sasuke dans son cœur même pas une toute petite. Il n'avait pas la force de se faire briser et de se relever ensuite. Debout devant le portrait de l'autre Sasuke, il tentait désespérément de comprendre pourquoi il en était arrivé là.

Dans la cuisine Naruto cherchait leur indésirable invité. Habituellement ils mangeaient tous les

6 en cuisine, mais ce soir-là Sasuke n'était pas présent. Il quitta la table pour aller le chercher pensant à juste titre être responsable de son absence.

Il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver dans la chambre de son Sasuke comme souvent, debout devant son portrait semblant interroger celui-ci.

Que pouvait-il bien lui demander ?

Que voulait-il savoir ?

Que cherchait-il en regardant ce portrait ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi tu sais ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir ! siffla le plus jeune énervé par sa présence.

Naruto se gratta la tête en soupirant.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sasuke s'avança droit sur lui et le saisit par le col de son vêtement. Les orbes bleus s'accrochèrent aux onyx, il y avait longtemps que Naruto n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça, son cœur qui battait si fort, cette envie qui montait en lui. Il la connaissait, mais il la refusait en même temps. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage en face de lui figé dans la colère.

Un besoin de corriger ce gamin le démangeait, plaquer ce sale môme contre un mur et lui apprendre les bonnes manières à sa façon. Mais à cette envie se superposait une autre envie bien plus charnelle : Écraser sous ses lèvres celles, si pâles et inexpérimentées de ce gringalet qui mentait sur son expérience sexuelle en le provocant délibérément. Arraché cette fichue chemise et marquer sa peau opaline de ses dents, respirer son odeur et finalement lui montrer qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'amour.

Une irrésistible envie de le faire crier et de l'entendre gémir son nom lui dévorait délicieusement les entrailles. Il fit un pas en avant, sa jambe se glissant entre les cuisses du plus jeune pour venir appuyer fortement sur son membre qu'il sentit se tendre contre lui. Il perçut l'accro dans sa respiration et les yeux noirs s'écarquiller sous son regard. Il le vit déglutir et il sut qu'il n'aurait aucune résistance de la part du plus jeune.

Il sentit la pression sur ses épaules se durcir, les mains de Sasuke s'accrochaient à lui désormais. Ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres entrouvertes n'attendaient que sa bouche pour se faire piller. Les mains de Naruto se crispèrent et s'agrippèrent au bas de la chemise, il la releva jusqu'à ses hanches pour le dénuder et Sasuke s'en débarrassa la jetant au sol avant de venir poser une main possessive sur la nuque dorée.

Naruto su qu'il avait perdu à l'instant ou le plus jeune fondit sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit la sienne pour accueillir immédiatement la langue qui voulait le goûter. Ses mains se saisirent des cuisses musclées et les nouèrent autour de lui pour l'emporter vers le lit où il se laissa tomber. Il glissa l'une de ses mains entre les fesses fermes et entreprit de le préparer, massant et appuyant sur son intimité pour l'assouplir. Il était pressé comme il l'avait rarement été, son désir déjà bien dressé l'obligea à se débarrasser à son tour de ses vêtements pour sentir contre lui la chaleur et la douceur du corps sous le sien.

S'il voulait faire crier le plus jeune, il allait devoir se soulager une première fois avant de le prendre sinon jamais il ne supporterait la pression qu'il ne doutait pas de trouver dans l'étroitesse du corps qui tremblait d'envie sous lui. Il délaissa la bouche qu'il ravageait pour venir se perdre entre les cuisses d'albâtre et venir goûter le jeune homme qui se tortillait. Il attrapa solidement les cuisses de ce dernier et enferma le jeune membre dans une douce fournaise s'attirant un gémissement de contentement.

Bien que surprit par l'étrangeté de la caresse Sasuke savourait l'étreinte qui lui était offerte. Il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté une telle chose. Son oncle l'avait bien entendu emmener dans des maisons closes mais son peu d'intérêt pour la chose l'avait poussé à menacer les prostituées de ne pas l'approcher et de ne surtout pas en parler à son oncle.

Aussi contrairement à ce qu'il s'était vanté devant Naruto pour le mettre mal à l'aise, il n'avait aucune expérience. Cet homme le transformait en volcan il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de chose, tout son corps n'était qu'envie et besoin d'être assouvi. Il sentait tout ce qu'il lui faisait mais était incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Il présentait ce qui était en train de se produire mais même s'il n'était pas sur de le pouvoir, son corps lui, s'offrait sans qu'il ne puisse y résister et il n'était pas sur de le vouloir.

Naruto abandonna le membre tendu faisant grogner le plus jeune frustré d'être laissé ainsi pour le retourner sans ménagement et le positionner les fesses en l'air. Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer de gène. C'était quoi cette position ? Il prit appui sur ses mains et se redressa lorsque son intimité se fit brusquement attaquer par une forte succion. Tout son corps semblait en attente et s'ouvrit encore plus sous l'attention dont il était l'objet.

Il ne tarda pas à sentir une forte pression en lui remplaçant l'étrange caresse qui massait son intimité. Une main s'était refermé sur son sexe et reprenait son excitation là où elle avait été abandonné tandis que l'autre maintenait son corps dans la position dans laquelle l'intrusion en lui serait la plus facile. Sasuke était perdu dans les sensations qu'il ressentait ,entre douleur et soulagement, plaisirs et frustration.

Il voulait plus mais il souffrait, tous se mélangeaient en lui et lorsqu'il sentit Naruto se retirer et revenir brusquement, il ne put retenir le cri qui lui échappa. Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille pour le maintenir. Il sentit une voix chaude contre son oreille.

\- Détends-toi et laisses-toi porter.

Sasuke se savait tendu sous le premier mouvement qui lui avait fait autant de mal que de bien.

\- Laisse-moi quelques secondes pour trouver et après tu n'auras plus mal je te le garantis.

Naruto l'obligea à le regarder et l'embrassa, fourrageant sa bouche, envahissant ce petit espace, redécouvrant le plaisir d'embrasser passionnément. Puis le laissant reprendre son souffle, sa main continua de caresser le membre tendu, descendant parfois plus bas massant ses bourses et son périnée le laissant comme une boule gémissante d'envie.

Le sentant de nouveau détendu Naruto recommença, sortant moins loin glissant en lui avec de petits mouvements. Il sentit le plus jeune agripper à son bras et son corps s'ouvrir et se refermer autour de son membre. Il grogna à son tour. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le plus jeune monter en pression il accéléra le rythme, toujours en lui procurant de petit mouvement. Il le vit cambrer les reins pour recevoir davantage et il le rallongea pour pouvoir s'enfoncer plus loin. Il le saisit par les hanches et se mit en devoir de le faire gémir.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver au bord de la jouissance, il referma ses doigts sur le sexe de Sasuke et tout en le masturbant souffla à son oreille.

\- Cri pour moi Sas'ke.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, il avait des vertiges et son cœur tambourinant au point qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il allait bientôt s'arrêter.

\- Cri mon nom Sas'ke ou je t'empêche de jouir.

Naruto fit quelques mouvements en lui au rythme de sa main, lentement le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds.

\- Cri ! Haleta la voix à son oreille. Je veux t'entendre.

Un gémissement s'échappa du plus jeune. Naruto utilisa sa seconde main et vint titiller un téton durci par le plaisir.

\- Plus Sas'ke ?

Un vague borborygme lui répondit.

\- Plus ? Repeta-t-il sans relâcher la pression qu'il se gardait bien de faire exploser.

A bout Sasuke s' agrippa à lui et cria.

\- Oui oui… vas-y…

\- Mon nom !

\- NARUTO !

Sa voix monta entre colère et désir. Naruto se retira et le retourna pour qu'il lui fasse face et se rengaina puissamment en lui, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il s'enfonçait à un rythme soutenu dans son corps. Sasuke sentait monté en lui un désir de plus en plus fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait la sensation que son cerveau allait exploser. C'est à peine s'il perçut la présence de la main sur son sexe qui le masturbait en même temps qu'il se déchaînait en lui.

La jouissance le faucha par à-coups comme s'il elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, semblant l'obliger à subir orgasme sur orgasme. Il garda les yeux fermés alors que Naruto se laissait choir sur son corps de tout son poids. Le plus âgé finit par se décaler et s'allongea à côté de lui, sa main caressant le corps alanguit sur les draps. Il se redressa sur un coude et vint réclamer l'accès aux lèvres du plus jeune.

Sasuke noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser assoiffé. Puis enfin rassasié le plus jeune se leva en grognant.

\- Faut que je me lave. Râla-t-il sous le rire chaud de son amant.

Dans le noir Sasuke dissimula son sourire satisfait. Son cœur baignait dans du coton. Il se dirigea vers la cruche d'eau et en versa dans la vasque afin de se nettoyer avant de revenir vers le lit où Naruto n'avait pas bougé. Seule la lumière de la nuit éclairait la pièce. Sasuke alluma le chandelier près du lit et se tourna vers lui croisant les orbes clairs.

L'état de béatitude dans lequel Naruto se trouvait s'évanouit. Son regard se glaça. Il s'assit sur le lit alors que dans son esprit se rejouait la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre eux. Il avait couché avec lui, avec le double de son Amour, un enfant…

Son cœur se pétrifia d'effroi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Naruto n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé emporter ainsi. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches en batailles. Il perçut la présence de Sasuke en face de lui et il releva légèrement les yeux pour tomber sur le ventre plat musclé devant ses yeux, remontant sur le torse fin. Un corps d'enfant.

\- Un enfant. Murmura Naruto.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es encore un enfant mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Marmonna Naruto complètement perdu.

Le visage de Sasuke se figea et il attrapa Naruto par les épaules.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Siffla-t-il essayant de ne pas comprendre.

Naruto se redressa devant lui se dressant de toute sa taille et il se détourna pour aller se rhabiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit froidement le plus jeune.

\- C'était une erreur !

\- Pardon ?

\- On n'aurait pas dû ! Non, je n'aurai pas dû. Oublie ça !

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Écoute j'ai fait une erreur et ça ne se reproduira pas. C'était juste un coup comme ça

\- Un… s'étrangla Sasuke sous le choc.

\- Oui. Fit Naruto en terminant de se rhabiller. J'étais en manque depuis Sasuke je n'avais pas eu d'autre homme. Et je n'en veux pas d'autre. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que lui.

\- Et moi je suis quoi pour toi? Hurla Sasuke hors de lui. Une catin ?

\- Non… tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pas moi.

\- Comment ça pas toi ?

\- Non, pas moi. Je ne veux pas de toi ! Je te l'ai dit ! S'exclama Naruto en ouvrant la porte.

\- Tu ne…

Une chape de plomb sembla s'abattre sur Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas de lui ? Il avait couché avec lui, il lui avait donné sa première fois et pour quoi ? Pour s'entendre dire qu'il ne serait jamais rien pour lui ? Il hésitait entre hurler de rage et de colère et le frapper pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il se tenait là debout les poings serrés devant la porte qui venait de se refermer.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avait regardé s'écouler les heures la rage au cœur. Il avait tout balancer dans la chambre, lacérer à coup de poignard le portrait de cet homme qui lui ressemblait et qu'il haïssait aujourd'hui plus que tout. Ce grand frère auquel il avait espoir de ressembler un tant soit peu pour que cet homme le regarde et en vienne à l'aimer à son tour. Mais aujourd'hui tout c'était retourner contre lui et en échange de son corps, il n'avait eu que rancœur, regret et remords.

Sasuke avait scellé son cheval et était parti sans un regard en arrière. Le soleil se levait à peine. Au moins les choses étaient clairs, il ne reviendrait jamais.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tout d'abord merci aux anonymes qui ont lu cette histoire merci à vous d'avoir prit le temps de venir la découvrir.

J'espère que à l'occasion vous me laisserez vos avis une prochaine fois pour que je puisse vous remercier personnellement.

=)

.

Vous me détestez n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le que vous me haïssez dans cette histoire !

Je les ai encore séparé !

Mais bon l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, il va vous falloir patienter pour avoir la suite prévu au mois d'octobre. Encore deux chapitres et enfin vous saurez tout !

Il va encore falloir être patient mais j'espère que malgré tout elle vous plaît toujours .

Je vous donne rendez-vous au mois d'octobre pour la fin et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour découvrir le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire. Sur ce profitez de vos vacances !

Merci à vous d'être passé

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE **: Dans un Berceau de Neige

**GENRE : **Yaoi

**BASE : **Naruto

**PAIRING : **NaruxSasu NaruxHina NaruxSasu

**DISCLAIMER : ** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. N'est à moi que l'histoire créé de toute pièces par mon petit cerveau

**Résumé : **Sasuke a quitté le Duché sans prévenir personne aux première lueurs de l'aube. Le rejet de Naruto a terminé de ruiner les espoirs du jeune homme. Il a gagné le champ de bataille et prit la tête du bataillon auquel il appartient afin de mener à la victoire les armées de son oncle… Désormais il n'a plus qu'une idée en finir et ne jamais revenir. Mais dans son dos, d 'autres eux veulent son retour et en sont pas prêt à le laisser faire ce qu'il veut…

.

.

Hello tout le monde

Bon Anniversaire à notre naruto pour ce jour je vous propose le chap 03 de Dans un Berceau de Neige

Nous allons retrouver notre Sasuke sur le champ de bataille.

Bonne lecture à vous et désolé pour le retard cela à été une journée compliqué pour moi =(

prenez soin de vous, bisous on se retrouve en bas du chapitre

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Seconde partie**

**.**

**« D'une vie à une autre, je serai toujours avec toi » .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**2 ème partie / partie 03**

**.**

**.**

Le bruit des canons résonnaient encore et encore. Il avait parfois l'impression que le silence n'était jamais là, mais en même temps, il en avait peur, le silence était effrayant, il tendait l'oreille aux dernière attaque avait fait du mal, ils étaient sur la bonne voie même si les corps s'amoncelaient et les blessés encore plus. La guerre n'était que carnage.

Un charnier à ciel ouvert avait été creusé et le camp dressé à quelques centaine de mètres de là. Dans la tente de commandement Sasuke se tenait devant la carte de la région et soutenu par Kakashi, il mettait au point leur dernière stratégie. Il fallait en finir, cette guerre n'avait que trop duré. Les hommes étaient épuisés et s'étaient livré à des pillages et des agressions de civils que Sasuke ne pouvait tolérer.

Il fallait ramener la paix et ensuite faire en sorte que la région se relève unifié de leur côté et pour cela il ne devait pas faillir. C'était pour cela que son oncle avait fait appel à lui, pour cela qu'il avait été envoyé en première ligne. La porte de la tente s'ouvrit de nouveau et un homme de grande stature entra.

Il s'avança droit vers lui et devant tout le commandement vint l'enlacer. Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement qui fit rire son aîné.

\- Tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur.

\- Arrête de me câliner comme un bébé. Grogna-t-il.

Itachi posa un regard tendre sur son cadet. Celui-ci avait l'air fatigué, des cernes noirs marquaient son visage pâle ne faisant qu'accentuer leur ressemblance. Il avait maigrit refusant les plateaux garnis pour qu'il soit partager entre ses hommes. Entretenir leur moral était plus important pour lui que de se faire traiter comme un prince. Ils étaient en guerre, il refusait les traitements de faveur. Le seul qu'il avait accepté était celui d'avoir sa tente et son garde du corps en la personne de Kakashi.

Le nouvel arrivant posa son manteau et s'approcha à son tour pour étudier leur stratégie. Il les avait rejoint depuis quelques semaines, à la demande de Madara qui ne voulait pas perdre son « fils » dans cette guerre et dés lors le cours de celle-ci avait radicalement changé. Encore plus fin stratège que son cadet, il avait trouvé les failles qui avait échappées à son manque d'expérience et ce dernier c'était engouffré dedans pulvérisant tout sur son passage.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

L'aube n'était pas encore levé lorsque Sasuke enfourcha sa monture. Cette attaque devait être décisive, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient engagés dans ce conflit et même si lui n'avait aucune raison de rentrer, ce n'était pas le cas de ceux qui l'entourait et surtout il ne voulait ni décevoir son oncle, ni voir son aîné blessé.

Alors en dépit des mises en garde, il prenait tous les risques, se fichant de ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver. Il prenait place à la tête de ses hommes et si quelqu'un devait tomber il préférait que ce soit lui. Le trou béant qu'il y avait dans son cœur lui donnait la rage suffisante pour survivre à toutes les attaques. Chaque jour il se reprochait sa faiblesse, chaque jour il regrettait d'avoir laissé cet homme toucher son cœur.

Cela avait été sans regret qu'il avait rejoints le champ de bataille puisque l'homme qu'il aimait lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais cette place pour lui. L'amertume, le dégoût de lui-même que Sasuke avait ressentit avait réduit son cœur en miettes.

« _Quelle connerie l'Amour _» songea-t-il en calmant sa monture. Il leva son bras, sa main tenant fermement son épée et pria silencieusement de ne pas en revenir vivant. Son regard sombre se voilà tristement et il lança la contre-attaque.

Le silence qui les entourait ne fut bientôt plus que cris, hurlements et bruits d'épée qui s'entrechoquaient et au milieu de ce capharnaüm humain les coups de canon retentissaient. Sasuke se tenait en première ligne et donnait ses ordres afin de garder le combat sous leur coupe. Il ne fallait pas les laisser passer.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour ordonner à la formation suivante de prendre part au combat, il sentit comme un puissant souffle le pousser fortement avant de l'éjecter de sa monture. Il ressentit une violente brûlure au niveau de son bras et une douleur lancinante à la tête avant de rebondir sur le sol. Et ce fut le néant, il avait mal partout, son corps n'était que souffrance, sa tête pulsait comme si elle allait exploser.

Il n'entendait plus rien ou du moins, il eut cette impression désagréable que le silence régnait tout autour de lui. Il avait mal, il tenta de se redresser mais son corps lui parut de plomb, lourd et la douleur au niveau de son crane était si puissante qu'il ne pu que se laisser retomber sur le sol. Il voulu lever son bras pour toucher sa tête mais ne le pu, il tourna la tête sur le côté et là, il comprit.

Son bras, son bras, n'était plus là, le bruit se répandit autour de lui de nouveau. Il voyait flou, il imaginait les cavalcades et les combats autour de lui. Il n'était plus qu'un gisant au milieu de tant d'autres. Il entendit qu'on hurlait mais il ne su quoi ni qui. Il se sentit soudain arraché du sol et il hurla de douleur. Sa propre voix, son propre hurlement le surprit. La douleur semblait sans fin. Il avait envie de vomir. De son bras valide il voulu aller toucher son membre mais ne le pu l'horreur de la situation lui sautant à l'esprit.

Peu à peu son esprit sembla s'effacer et il perdit connaissance. Son bras déchiré ballottait, le sang coulait à flot sur l'armure de l'homme qui le portait. Sa fuite était protégé par les membres de son bataillon qui s'interposait. Le combat continuait de faire rage alors que l'homme continuait à courir son fardeau sur son épaule et les bruits des armes tout autour de lui.

La nuit était tombé et le camps résonnait de cri, de plainte. Les tentes débordaient de mourant et de blessés. Si la percé avait fonctionné, le nombre d'homme perdu l'était tout autant.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans la tente de commandement Itachi tournait en rond. Il avait dépêcher un homme pour aller prévenir son oncle de ce qui s'était produit et lui avait confié une lettre où il lui parlait de l'état préoccupant de Sasuke. Il lui demandait de prendre des dispositions afin que celui-ci puisse dés qu'il serait en état, être emmené chez eux au château. Il refusait que son cadet resta davantage sur le champs de bataille et encore moins en première ligne, dés qu'il le pourrait il le ferait partir. Il l'éloignerait d'ici.

Un peu à l'écart de là, dans une autre tente des médecins s'acharnaient à essayer de sauver ceux qui pouvait l'être. Armé de bandages, de décoctions de plante, de couteaux et de scies à os soigneusement stérilisé avec de l'alcool purifié et des flammes. Assommants leurs patients à grand renfort d'éther et d'alcool le temps pour eux d'intervenir.

Sur l'une de ses tables de fortune gisait le corps inerte de Sasuke, son membre désormais absent soigneusement enveloppé de bandage, sa tête tout aussi bandé, tout son côté gauche déchiqueté par le souffle de l'explosion, il était penché sur le côté et soutenu par deux de ses hommes il vomissait ses tripes et ses boyaux. Il claquait des dents, la douleur le rendait fou, il aurait mille fois préféré être mort que là, à jamais diminué.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement tous semblables au précédent au milieu du tumulte de la guerre. La fièvre le faisait délirer, la douleur le faisait hurler. Des mélanges à base d'opium, de laudanum lui étaient administrés pour tenter de calmer la douleur, le vin lui faisait tout autant d'effet c'était à dire trop peu pour le soulager.

Il se sentait sale, humide, moite, sa peau sentait le rance. Ses draps étaient aussi sale que lui et il ne le supportait plus. Le temps s'écoulait mornement. Malgré sa faiblesse, il s'obligea à se lever, se faisant violence, des larmes de rages coulant de ses yeux sombres et fous de douleur, tanguant le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il sortit en chancelant se tenant aux autres lits de fortune où sur chacun d'eux un moribond attendait soin ou bien que la mort vienne le faucher. Il avança dans la nuit et son estomac recracha le peu qu'il contenait autant dire rien. Mais le froid de la nuit lui fit du bien, l'odeur de la nature le rassura. Un hululement étira ses lèvres sèches cela avait quelque chose de doux et de rassurant, ces cris d'oiseaux dans la nuit. Plus de bruit de canon juste des coucous, des piaillements d'animaux de nocturne.

Il avait plut, obligeant chaque camps à rester sur ses positions. Il sentait l'odeur de la terre fraîchement remué. On avait encore du enterrer bon nombre de corps. Il continua d'avancer tout aussi peu sur de lui, sa vision était flou, chaque pas le fatiguait, la douleur toujours aussi lancinante l'empêchait de réfléchir ou de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tirant sa patte folle dont le bandage souillés ne servait plus à rien.

Et d'ailleurs le voulait-il ? Il n'était plus sur de rien. Où était Itachi ? Où était son grand frère ? Son oncle ? Kakashi ?

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Au cours de son errance solitaire dans le camps, traînant son corps décharné et sa patte folle qu'il tirait tel un boulet, il finit par tomber sur une tente encore éclairé, il passa les gardes qui le reconnurent probablement car ils voulurent l'aider mais il les repoussa, s'avançant lentement dans la douce chaleur de celle-ci.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Grogna-t-il d'une voix lourde comme s'il était soul.

Itachi assit ou plus exactement avachit comme une âme en souffrance sur un fauteuil, se redressa immédiatement en reconnaissant l'adolescent qui s'approchait.

Il frémit en le voyant. Il était sale à faire peur, ses cheveux noirs collaient à ses tempes, ses vêtements ou ce qu'il en restait n'était qu'oripeau. Il regarda le jeune homme s'avancer au milieu de la tente semblant chercher quelque chose du regard. Puis se dirigeant vers le lit, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un immense bac remplit d'eau qui fumait encore. De sa main valide il termina de se débarrasser de ses lambeaux de vêtements et se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude.

Itachi se précipita pour le soutenir afin qu'il ne se noie pas.

\- Hey petit frère reste la tête hors de l'eau.

Un grognement lui répondit et l'onyx se posa sur son aîné.

\- Nii-san… Laver !

\- D'accord mais ne mets pas la tête sous l'eau, sors ton bras, je vais t'aider.

Il se saisit d'un petit baquet et avec soin mouilla les cheveux souillés de sang. Sasuke se laissa faire en fermant les yeux, il était vidé de toutes ses forces, il se sentait broyé physiquement et castré moralement. Il n'avait pas encore les idées très clairs, on le maintenait endormit de force à grand renfort d'opium et il se réveillait à chaque fois plus malade. Il n'en voulait plus de leur drogue. Son aîné l'aida à sortir du baquet et l'aida à enfiler une longue tunique avant de le glisser dans sa propre couche. Itachi monta sur celle-ci et vint s'installer dans le dos de son cadet.

Inconsciemment Sasuke se colla un peu plus contre son aîné. Itachi passa une main douce dans les mèches brunes emmêlé, il les avait sécher doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ses onyx se posèrent sur son cadet, tout son côté gauche avait été emporté, son bras n'était plus, son corps suintait, sa jambe gauche était en mauvais état, de même que son beau visage avait été brûlé par la déflagration du boulet de canon tombé juste à côté de lui. Il avait refait des bandages avec ce qu'il avait sous la main déchirant ses propres chemises. Les désinfectants avec l'alcool qu'il lui restait.

Itachi avait cru devenir fou lorsque Kakashi l'homme chargé de la protection de son cadet était revenu avec le corps mutilé de celui-ci. Il avait imaginé le pire et surtout devoir à nouveau faire le deuil d'un frère, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Il n'aurait pas supporter de perdre à nouveau un petit frère. Il ne laisserait pas ce crime impuni. Son oncle l'avait rejoint depuis peu et avait amener avec lui un homme étrange qu'il avait présenté comme son médecin personnel. L'homme bien que particulier avait sauvé la vie de son cadet.

Sans l'expérience de ce médecin, Sasuke serait mort d'infection suite à l'amputation mal faite de son bras, et sa jambe aurait subit le même sort et il aurait probablement fini défiguré. A ce souvenir Itachi resserra son étreinte autour du corps frêle. Un gémissement se fit entendre.

\- Gomene Sas'ke.

\- Ne… Naruto ? Souffla doucement la voix de son cadet endormit, Itachi se redressa pour regarder le visage de son cadet et il vit, couler sur l'oreiller, une larme, une seule et unique et son cœur se serra.

Il se rallongea contre lui et sa main repartit caresser doucement les longues mèches abîmés. Il replongea dans ses souvenirs juste avant son départ.

**Flash-back**

_Sasuke avait disparu depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Nul ne l'avait vu partir et il n'avait prévenu personne. Itachi avait interrogé chaque personne de la demeure mais nul n'avait pu le renseigner. Il s'était alors tourné vers Naruto qui s'était montré évasif avant de le fuir. _

_Naruto avait été se réfugier une fois encore sur la tombe de son bien-aimé. Il se posait tellement de question. Il pensait être sur de son choix lorsqu'il l'avait fait. Il aimait Sasuke plus que tout, celui-ci était son âme sœur, sa moitié et pourtant face à cet enfant qui lui ressemblait et qui était en même temps si différent, il avait été troublé. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir trahit son bien-aimé. Et il s'en voulait._

_Ses certitudes semblaient soudain fragile. C'était comme si quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa vie et cherchait à s'y faire une petite place. Là où il avait tout verrouillé, une petite souris s'était infiltré et avait tout bouleversé. Il avait entendu de nouveau son fils et sa fille hurler de joie et rire aux éclats, Itachi retrouver la sérénité qu'il avait perdu et l'envie de vivre à nouveau. _

_Et lui s'était surprit à rire, à se chamailler, à apprécier la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il s'en était vraiment rendu compte lorsqu'ils avaient débarqués tous les trois. Sasuke portant sa fille et son fils accroché à sa chemise, ils étaient venu frapper à sa porte. La pluie tombait, le tonnerre grondait et ils étaient là plantés tous les trois devant sa porte. Dans son esprit pourtant l'image en avait superposé une autre, elle était identique et différente. _

_Il revoyait son Sasuke avec son doux sourire puis l'image c'était effacé pour de nouveau se reformer, Sasuke oui mais un visage plus dur, plus froid mais aussi une certaine fragilité. _

_Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu ses enfants venir jusqu'à lui. En même temps il devait s'avouer qu'il les avait si souvent renvoyé vers leur nourrice qu'il se trouva un peu bête devant eux ne sachant que faire. _

_\- Tes enfants ont peur de l'orage ! Siffla la voix de l'adolescent. Ils veulent dormir avec toi !_

_Sasuke avait serré les dents et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il avait lâché un soupir agacé._

_\- Venez on retourne dans ma chambre._

_Mais alors qu'il finissait sa phrase un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres résonna et cette fois ce fut Sasuke qui sauta sur son lit entraînant avec lui les deux plus jeunes. _

_\- On aime pas l'orage ! Grogna le plus jeune en disparaissant avec ses enfants sous les draps._

_Naruto avait assisté à la scène stupéfait, contemplant ses draps sans dessus dessous avant d'éclater de rire. Il avait soulevé ceux-ci pour les trouver tous les trois blottis les uns contre les autres. Il avait soupiré amusé et avait installé ses enfants soigneusement avant d'aller remettre des bûches dans la cheminée pour faire une solide flambée. Sasuke avait émergé à son tour mais en entendant la foudre tomber non loin, celui-ci disparu de nouveau au bout du lit. _

_Naruto avait alors tiré les épais rideaux de ses fenêtres et ceux de son lit du même côté avant d'aller chercher le jeune adolescent pas vraiment rassuré. Il avait alors sortit de son lit un jeune homme mal à l'aise et rougissant et la vision adorable qu'il avait eu sous les yeux avait ravit son cœur. Il était magnifique, avec ses joues rouges, son air gêné, sa longue chemise blanche et ses doigts qui tricotaient celle-ci. _

_Il n'avait pas résisté et avait de nouveau éclaté de rire. La première fois depuis bien longtemps. Sasuke s'était fâché et avait commencé à ronchonner sauf qu'à chaque coup de tonnerre le jeune homme se cachait sous les coussins. Attendrit, Naruto avait donc installé aussi Sasuke dans son lit et les avaient tous les trois serrés contre lui le temps que l'orage s'éloigne. _

_Itachi se souvenait fort bien du récit chaotique de cette nuit là que les enfants lui avaient raconté tout excité, lorsqu'il avait été réveiller Naruto qui ne se levait pas. Il les avait découvert tous les quatre dans le même lit et les bras des deux hommes entouraient les deux enfants nichés entre eux. Le tout avait été entremêlé par les interventions de Sasuke qui démentait et de Naruto qui en rajoutait agaçant le plus jeune. _

_Et puis il était loin d'être aveugle, il voyait bien les regards qu'ils échangeaient même si Naruto les réfutait. Il s'était longuement interrogé sur la véritable raison du départ de Sasuke qu'il avait sentit de plus en plus à l 'aise avec eux et surtout qui avait tellement envie de rencontrer leur mère. Et Itachi lui avait promis que dés qu'il la jugerait prête, il pourrait la voir et Sasuke attendait ce moment avec beaucoup d'impatience. _

_Alors il n'avait pas comprit le départ subit de ce dernier. Et la réponse fournit par Naruto comme quoi, il ne devait de toute façon rester que quelques jours ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il l'avait harceler, suivit jusqu'à le faire finalement craquer et ce fut à demi-mot qu'il sut enfin ce qui avait précipité le départ de son cadet. _

_-Naruto tu te fiches de moi ? Lui avait-il demandé. Je t'avertis qu'en fonction de ce que tu vas me dire je vais te mettre une correction._

_\- J'ai fait une erreur d'accord ! Une erreur ! Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus._

_\- Tu l'aimes ?_

_\- Bien sur que non ! Avait hurler Naruto beaucoup trop vite se rendit-il compte lorsque le poing de Itachi heurta violemment sa pommette._

_\- Tu as couché avec mon petit frère et tu as le culot de me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Siffla Itachi hors de lui. C'est à cause de toi qu'il est partit ?_

_Naruto resta assit sur son postérieur incapable de relever la tête. Il était conscient d'avoir fait une erreur. Sasuke n'était qu'un enfant et il avait 14 ans de plus que lui. _

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

_Itachi l'avait saisit par le col et plongea son regard colérique dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de l'amant de son frère. Mais Naruto demeurait silencieux. Ses yeux restaient calmes, beaucoup trop pour un homme aussi impulsif, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler ce qu'il avait dit au jeune homme. Car il prenait conscience de la cruauté des mots qu'il avait prononcé. _

**Fin du flash-back**

Et là en voyant son jeune demi-frère ainsi, dans la souffrance et l'entendre prononcer le nom de Naruto, lui confirmait qu'il avait certainement du se passer bien plus de chose qu'il ne le pensait.

Il soupira.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux du seul homme que tu aurais du éviter. A croire que vous vous êtes donné le mot avec mon Otouno.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais le bruit des canons étaient toujours inexistant et cela réveilla Sasuke qui sursauta dans le lit. Il était seul. Il mit quelques minutes à replacer le lieu et se leva du lit. Il entendait des voix discuter dans la partie d'à-côté visiblement on chuchotait pour ne pas le déranger. Il attrapa une pomme qui traînait et croqua dedans avant de se joindre au groupe qui se tenait autour de la table.

\- Je suis réveillé ! Claqua sa voix devenu rauque.

Itachi se tourna vers lui et lui trouva meilleur mine que quelques jours auparavant. Il s'approcha de son cadet pour l'enlacer. Sasuke se laissa faire silencieusement attendant que l'aîné se soit rassuré pour venir s'installer à son tour autour de la table. Il lui fut servit un immense verre d'eau qu'il bu d'une traite avant de se mettre à tousser semblant s'arracher la gorge. Il reprit son souffle en grimaçant.

Une main large et puissante se posa sur son épaule et Sasuke se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Mon oncle ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Comment vas-tu Sasuke ?

\- Ça va. Je suppose. Je suis encore en vie.

\- Tu m'en vois ravis ! Acquiesça l'homme en contemplant le corps affaiblit devant lui.

\- Mmm… que c'est-il passé ? Interrogea le plus jeune en prenant appui sur la table.

\- Pas grand-chose es resté inconscient presque une semaine mais il n'a fait que pleuvoir et le terrain est encore trop glissant pour lancer une contre-attaque. Nos ennemis campent sur leur position et attendent. Comme nous, ils ont eu beaucoup de mort et de blessé.

\- Mmm… il suffit que je sois blessé pour que la guerre s'arrête ? Constata le plus jeune. J'aurai peut-être du rencontrer ce boulet de canon un peu plutôt.

Son oncle esquissa un rictus amusé par l'humour décalé de son neveu. Il était rassuré de le voir prendre les choses pour le moment assez bien. Il savait d'expérience que le retour à la réalité serait douloureux et difficile. Il était si jeune. Il souffrait de le voir ainsi diminuer mais ne pouvait pas sur un champs de bataille faire preuve d'autant d'empathie qu'il l'aurait voulu. Madara croisa les bras, il aurait trop de temps pour se maudire de son choix lorsque la paix serait revenu.

Sasuke étudia les emplacements de chacun, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur lancinante qui déchirait son épaule.

\- Il faudra attaquer les premiers !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son oncle et sur celle de son frère.

\- Quoi ? Siffla-t-il.

\- Nous venons d'arriver à la même conclusion.

\- Il faut frapper avant qu'ils ne réfléchissent à une nouvelle action, tant qu'ils pensent que nous ne bougeront pas. Le premier qui frappera gagnera.

\- Et tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

\- Non pas encore. Mais je sais que si nous voulons gagner, il faudra le faire aussi sur le plan psychologique.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Kakashi qui était resté silencieux.

Itachi qui réfléchissait aussi à toute vitesse su ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Tu veux monter au front. Ils te croient mort ! Alors voir à la tête de notre armée un fantôme va les déstabiliser.

\- C'est une possibilité et le temps qu'ils perdront à s'interroger nous le passeront à les prendre à revers. Il faut déplacer nos troupes.

\- Sur ce terrain ? C'est de la folie. S'exclama de nouveau son protecteur.

\- Mais c'est la meilleure solution. Plus nous attendrons plus nous perdrons nos chances de les avoir.

\- Nos hommes arriveront sur place épuisés et notre effet de surprise ne fonctionnera pas. Signala Madara.

\- Notre armée à perdu beaucoup d'homme. Signala Kakashi calmement.

\- Il faut compenser. Argua Sasuke.

\- Et part quoi ? L'interrogea Itachi.

Sasuke posa sa main valide sur la carte et laissa son regard errer sur celle-ci.

\- C'est quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il en désignant une grande étendue par lequel serait obligé de passer leurs hommes pour contourner leur ennemi mais qui était très à découvert.

\- Des terres agricoles.

\- Ils cultivent quoi ?

\- Du bétails.

\- Du … hé bien nous l'avons notre aide.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Utilisons le bétails ! S'exclama Sasuke. De un pour tirer les charrettes avec les hommes dedans, les bœufs sont plus puissant et ils ont l'habitude des sols meubles ainsi les chevaux seront moins fatigué et de deux les taureaux sont facilement excitable lançons les sur leur camps, la débandade que cela provoquera nous permettra de frapper fort. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de beaucoup d'homme. Le plus gros des troupes sera concentré sur ce qui se passera devant. Plus de camps, plus de retraite possible ! Ils n'auront plus le choix se rendre ou périr !

\- Hanzo ne laissera pas ses hommes mourir en vain. Fit Madara. Je saurai le convaincre après l'avoir mis au pieds du mur de cesser toute belligérance et de se ranger de notre côté.

\- C'est parfait ! Fit Itachi, nous n'avons plus qu'à convenir de quand nous lancerons cette attaque.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

A peine la stratégie fut-elle mise en place que Sasuke fut renvoyer dans son lit, il n'eut même pas la force de protester contre son oncle et son aîné. Mais surtout il se sentait déjà vidé de ces forces. Son bandage était couvert de sang et le médecin fut rappeler à ses côtés. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Itachi tournait en rond dans la grande tente et son oncle assit sur son fauteuil ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Tu t'es drôlement attaché à ce petit, Itachi.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et observa son oncle un long moment.

\- Tu sais qui il est ? Interrogea de nouveau Madara.

\- Bien sur ! Difficile de ne pas voir la ressemblance avec maman !

\- Tu étais donc au courant ?

Itachi hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul. Naruto l'est aussi et vu que tu l'as envoyé au Duché, je pense que beaucoup de notre personnel qui a connus Sasuke avant, ont tout de suite vu la ressemblance.

\- Je vois. Comment cela c'est passé ?

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé ?

\- Il voulait connaître sa mère. Petit, il me posait beaucoup de question, en grandissant, il a cessé et à commencer à fouiller par lui-même.

\- Tu n'as pas cherché à l'en empêcher ?

\- J'ai fait de lui mon héritier direct. Un jour ou l'autre, il sera à la tête de notre famille si tu ne te décides pas à faire des enfants !

Itachi laissa échapper un léger rire avant de s'asseoir face à son oncle.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ton « fils » n'a pas l'air intéressé par les femmes.

\- Ne m'en parle pas! grogna son oncle.

\- Au fait pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Sasuke ? Un Sasuke ça suffisait ! On fini par se mélanger.

\- Sasuke veut dire « aider », je voulais qu'il est cette volonté d'être celui qui aiderait. Ton petit frère était fragile et la vie a eu raison de lui. Ce Sasuke là à la force pour lui et la volonté. J'aimerai qu'il aide ta mère à retrouver un peu de ce qu' elle a perdu et pas qu'elle.

\- Mm… tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur nous.

\- Kisame est un bon espion.

\- Je lui ferai couper la langue ! Siffla Itachi agacé d'être trahit par son ami et confident.

\- Si tu lui coupes la langue ne seras-tu pas embêté ? Se mit à rire son oncle appuyant bien sur le sous-entendu qu'il mentionnait.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux sous les rires de son oncle, et une violente rougeur envahi sa pâle carnation.

\- Ça, je te promet que ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a dit !

\- Alors comment…

\- Ton « petit frère » à les yeux qui traînent. Continua de rire Madara. Il m'a dit je cite : « le palefrenier regarde bizarrement le fessier de nii-san, on dirait qu'il veut le bouffer ». C'était dans sa dernière lettre.

Itachi vira à l'écarlate et s'étouffa dans sa coupe de vin.

\- Quel…

\- N'est-ce pas ? Se moqua son oncle. Bon je te laisse avant que tu t'évanouisses sous les révélations de ton cadet d'adoption.

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente.

\- Dés que Orochimaru me donnera son accord je renverrai Sasuke au Duché. Préviens ta mère. Il aura besoin de beaucoup de soin et d'attention lorsque la réalité le rattrapera. Il est loin d'être tiré d'affaire.

Itachi, dont le visage c'était refermé, hocha la tête.

\- Je m'en occupe.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Trois semaines plus tard. Une charrette soigneusement attelé se voyait quitter le champs de bataille. Les pourparlers de paix étaient en court et il était plus que temps désormais de renvoyer les blessés en état auprès de leur famille. Sasuke avait tenu à participer, fiévreux, souffrant mais acharné, il était monté au champ de bataille en première ligne. Il avait lancer l'assaut avant d'être rapatrié dés que la mêlé avait été assez dense. Itachi avait pris sa place. Ils avaient la même armure et ce fut lui qui clôtura cette guerre infernale.

Son cadet fut ramené à sa tente où il était attendu, la fièvre le terrassait, l'infection gagnait du terrain, il fallait de nouveau ré amputer plus haut. Orochimaru était à son chevet et ne le quittait pas veillant sur lui sur ordre de Madara. Il savait ce qui l'attendait si jamais le jeune Uchiwa trépassait. Le chef du clan Uchiwa avait été clair soit son fils s'en sortait soit… Il y laissait sa tête.

Hors de question de laisser ce gamin mourir, Orochimaru tenait farouchement à sa tête.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Itachi avait envoyé un messager avec une longue lettre pour son père, une pour sa mère et une autre pour Naruto.

Dans celle de son père il l'avertissait de son intention d'envoyer Sasuke se remettre chez eux de ses blessures. Il l'avertissait aussi de son retour d'ic semaines et lui demandait de bien vouloir prendre soin de son « nouveau petit frère » malgré les conditions particulières de sa naissance. Il lui expliquait aussi qu'il avait avertit sa mère de l'arrivée du jeune homme afin qu'elle ne soit pas choqué par sa ressemblance avec son cadet. Il ne disait rien concernant leur lien de parenté, ne sachant si son père désirait le faire en personne. Il lui expliquait juste qu'il le considérerait comme un petit frère et demandait à sa mère de bien s'occuper de lui, qu'il était de la famille et quelqu'un de précieux.

Quand à Naruto ce n'était pas une lettre amical mais bel et bien une mise en garde qu'il reçu. Itachi exigeant qu'il fasse bien attention à son cadet et qu'il ne manque de rien. Le jeune homme était déjà fortement ébranlé de par ses blessures même s'il ne le montrait pas.

La lettre avait été un choc pour Naruto. Il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre ainsi que le jeune homme était sur le chemin du retour après plus de 6 mois d'absence, mais surtout que celui-ci revenait gravement blessé et mutilé. Cette découverte l'avait profondément peiné. Et ce fut de nouveau sur les tombes des deux êtres qui avaient partagés son existence qu'il avait été confié sa douleur. Il pensait avoir rayé le jeune homme de sa vie, de sa mémoire, de ses souvenirs mais la lettre d'Itachi avait tout remit en question et son cœur avait bondit à l'annonce de son retour.

Naruto s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Sous son regard clos il revit la silhouette élancé, le visage souvent grognon du plus jeune. Ses réflexions piquantes et acerbes, mais aussi sa douceur à l'égard de ses enfants dont il s'occupait avec bienveillance. Sans être spécialement très câlin,il était attentif à leur bien-être.

Naruto se tourna sur le côté et son regard se perdit dans le paysage. Il revit la nuque blanche et les mèches brunes qui la caressait après leur seule fois. Le velouté de sa peau sous ses doigts lorsqu'il avait laissé sa main errer sur son flanc. Son odeur, son goût, il passa une main agacé sur son visage. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais s'attacher à personne et cet espèce de sale gosse était arrivé comme une bourrasque et il avait été obligé de changer.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, Sasuke le bousculant sans vergogne. Il se redressa et ses orbes clairs se posèrent sur la tombe de son aimé. Il eut l'impression de le voir lui sourire moqueur. Il grogna.

\- Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Murmura-t-il.

Une voix sembla lui souffler doucement. « _je serai toujours là _»

Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier mais est-ce qu'accepter que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous était une mauvaise chose ? Il était seul depuis huit ans que son amour était mort. Sa femme avait été une douce présence avec du caractère ce qui lui avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau et la vie la lui avait arraché elle aussi. Fragile comme son Sasuke.

Et lui ? Si jamais il devait s'attacher et être de nouveau seul, il ne le supporterait pas…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le retour fut pénible, la pluie c'était remise à tomber, il avait fallut faire des haltes pour laisser les chevaux souffler. Sasuke laissait son regard fixer le vide lorsqu'il était conscient, le médecin de son oncle le droguait à longueur de journée pour que le voyage lui soit moins pénible. Mais la douleur elle était toujours aussi vive autant celle de son corps que celle de son cœur.

Il avait été surprit d'apprendre qu'on l'envoyait de nouveau dans le Duché de leur famille. Il l'avait quitté ou plutôt fuit lorsque Naruto lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, qu'il n'aurait pas sa place dans sa vie, en tout cas pas celle qui convoitait. L'amertume qu'il avait ressentit avait été à la hauteur de sa déception et de son dégoût de lui-même.

Au moins il avait gagné le front sans regret, mais retourné là-bas il ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Sauf que son aîné en avait décidé autrement. Il le renvoyait se soigner auprès des leurs. Dans sa famille. Et Madara avait appuyé le souhait de ce dernier lui disant qu'il l'y rejoindrait dés qu'il le pourrait. En attendant Orochimaru continuait à lui faire avaler ses drogues, à changer ses pansements et Sasuke avait hâte d'arriver pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui.

Comme pour répondre à ses réflexions l'homme se mit à rire à ses côtés.

\- Le sevrage te sera aussi désagréable que la prise des drogues que je te donne. Tu devrais me laisser faire.

\- J'en ai assez d'être droguer.

\- Cela fait 10 jours que nous sommes sur la route, ton état ne te permet pas de voyager plus de quelques heures par jour. De plus la météo n'est vraiment pas de notre côté.

Orochimaru écarta légèrement la toile de la charrette pour lui montrer la pluie qui tombait toujours. Sasuke tenta de se redresser, le médecin vint l'aider et le simple fait de passer en position vertical lui donna la nausée.

\- Chier !

\- Respire profondément ça va passer.

Sasuke obéit les dents serrés et reporta son regard sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.

\- On est quand ?

\- Pardon ?

\- La date du jour.

\- On est fin septembre. Le temps d'arriver d'ici cinq jours on sera en octobre.

Sasuke hocha la tête et se laissa rallonger.

\- Repose-toi. Nous allons bientôt nous arrêter la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme hocha la tête et se laissa recoucher. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, il dormait, mangeait un peu et le temps s'écoulait lentement. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder son bras et était heureux de ne pas avoir vu son reflet dans un miroir. Glisser sous sa couverture il cachait aux yeux de tous la douleur que renfermait son cœur.

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

C'était un beau jour d'octobre, le soleil était de sortit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cour du château. Sasuke avait eu l'impression qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient sur le domaine des Uchiwa. Il avait hâte de sortir de cette fichue charrette et de se mettre debout. Il commençait enfin à se déplacer un peu dans la chambre lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit. Il n'allait pas loin, mais il pouvait enfin quitter le lit. Sa patte folle traînant encore mais Orochimaru lui avait promis que d'ici le début de l'année suivante il aurait retrouvé l'usage complet de celle-ci.

Il avait fait le bilan de ce que cette guerre lui avait prit et le morne constat ne l'avait pas vraiment emballé. Il ne savait pas encore comment y faire face. Alors il ne se posait pas vraiment de question, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir et préférait de loin vivre au jour le jour. Son médecin avait enfin commencer à diminuer les doses de calmant qu'il lui donnait et peu à peu il retrouvait l'usage de son corps et de son esprit.

La charrette et sa suite s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la cours du château et rapidement les palefreniers vinrent s'occuper des chevaux éreintés. Orochimaru descendit à son tour et ouvrit l'arrière de la charrette afin de sortir avec soin son blessé. Mais une main puissante se posa soudain sur son épaule. Le médecin se tourna vers la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Un immense jeune homme blond plongea ses orbes saphirs dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Signala l'homme en question.

Il sauta à l'arrière de la charrette et souleva le corps inerte.

\- Doucement . Signala Orochimaru. Il a perdu connaissance peu de temps avant d'arriver.

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit avec son fardeau soigneusement enveloppé dans sa courtepointe. Il cala celui-ci contre son torse alors que deux enfants arrivaient en criant.

\- Papa!Papa !

Un jeune garçon tout aussi blond et porteur des mêmes saphirs se précipita au devant de lui suivit par une petite brunette. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour lui faire face et levèrent leur yeux clairs vers l'homme inconscient.

\- Il dort. Fit leur père en se baissant légèrement.

Boruto souleva sa petite sœur afin qu'elle puisse entre apercevoir le jeune homme. Elle tendit ses petites mains et se pencha pour embrasser les mèches brunes qui dépassaient.

\- Tadaima ! Souffla-t-elle.

\- Okaeri ! grogna une voix fatigué.

Un doux rire se fit entendre de la part de la petite fille qui sourit de plaisirs. Boruto la reposa à terre et ils se mirent en route leur père sur leurs talons emportant le jeune homme enfin de retour après une bien trop longue absence.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il mit plusieurs minutes à resituer le lieu ou il était, il avait mal à la tête, se sentait mou et faible alors que depuis quelques jours il se sentait pourtant mieux. La pièce était bien chaude, le lit confortable rien à voir avec le foin de la charrette qui le grattait ou les paillasses si peu confortable des auberge où ils s'arrêtaient ces dernières semaines. Prenant appui sur son bras encore valide, il se redressa lentement lorsqu'une silhouette vint l'aider à s'asseoir.

\- Doucement ! souffla la voix féminine.

Sasuke se tourna vers la voix douce à ses côtés et son œil valide mit quelque minutes à saisir l'ensemble du délicat visage en face de lui. Son regard erra sur la peau opaline, les yeux sombres et profond, le visage doux marqué des rides de l'âge et de la peine. De long cheveux soigneusement coiffé d'un noir aussi sombre que les siens encadrait le tableau qui lui faisait face.

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux un long moment à se regarder. Sasuke tendit la main vers le joli visage en face du sien. Elle était si belle avec ses long cheveux et elle paraissait si douce. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement les contours de son visage.

\- Tu es belle. Souffla-t-il.

La femme en face de lui rougit et baissa les yeux avant de les relever.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis soulagé que tu ressembles autant à mon Sasuke.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ne lui ressembles pas, je ne me souviens pas de lui mais…

Les doigts pâles se posèrent sur les lèvres de la femme en face de lui.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de ne pas lui ressembler. Si tel avait été le cas je n'aurai pas voulu rester en vie.

La femme s'assit à côté de lui et contempla le visage de l'enfant à ses côtés. Car oui il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui. Cette dernière lui avait ravie son cadet qui n'avait vécu que 20 ans à ses côtés et elle espérait qu'elle pourrait apprendre à connaître cet enfant si semblable au sien du moins en apparence.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à être ta mère. Souffla-t-elle. Mais en attendant peut-être pouvons nous apprendre à nous connaître comme des amis ?

Sasuke se tourna vers la femme ses orbes sombres écarquillés. Il n'en attendait pas tant, juste l'avoir vu, avoir parlé avec elle et savoir qu'elle ne le considérerait pas comme un échec, un monstre ou une erreur était déjà tellement important pour lui, qu'il n'en demandait pas plus.

\- Vraiment ?

Avait-il vraiment le droit d'avoir cette chance ? Il était un peu perdu. Elle du le sentir car elle se leva et l'aida à se recoucher.

\- Reposes-toi je repasserai plus tard. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Sasuke secoua la tête. Il y avait une carafe d'eau à côté de lui et il n'avait besoin de rien si ce n'était de faire du tri dans le tumulte de ses pensées.

\- N'hésite pas à sonner si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Fit elle en lui montrant la cordon relié à son lit.

Puis elle quitta la chambre silencieusement refermant la porte derrière elle.

Dans le couloir une femme au long cheveux rouge attendait en faisant les cents pas et lui sauta dessus à peine la porte fut-elle fermé.

\- Alors ? L'interrogea -t-elle.

Mikoto regarda son amie, elle était perdu entre l'horreur de ses souvenirs et le jeune garçon au regard triste qu'elle avait rencontré. Son amie la prit contre elle et l'emmena.

\- Ça va aller. Itachi et Naruto disent que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas élevé. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me comporter comme une « mère » ? Est-ce que j'en suis capable ? Souffla Mikoto douloureusement.

\- Tu n'en as pas le droit mais le devoir. sourit son amie. Et puis a-t-il dit non ?

Mikoto secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas osé lui demander de m'appeler « maman ».

\- Laisse-toi du temps, laisse-lui du temps, cela viendra. Madara a fait de lui un vrai Uchiwa et c'est la seule chose qu'il faut retenir .

Mikoto hocha la tête. La seule chose dont elle devait se souvenir, c'était qu'il était son enfant, qu'il lui ressemblait à elle et à elle seule ainsi qu'à ses frères. Mais cela allait lui demander du temps et elle avait peur d'en manquer comme elle en avait manquer avec son cadet.

\- Et si il…

\- Chut ! Lui fit Kushina. Sasuke n'est pas Sasuke ! Il est robuste, le médecin a dit qu'il allait guérir. Il n'a pas la santé fragile de ton cadet. Il est beaucoup plus résistant. Et puis pour tenir tête à Madara il faut avoir un caractère bien trempé. Se mit à rire la rouquine.

Mikoto lui rendit son sourire. C'est vrai Kushina avait raison pour avoir l'aval de leur chef il fallait avoir de la force, du caractère et être doué.

\- Et puis je te rappel que légalement, il est le fils de Madara et son hériter direct. Itachi le reconnaît déjà comme son petit frère et quelque chose me dit qu'il est loin de laisser mon imbécile de fils indifférent. Ricana la rouquine en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Apprenons à le connaître.

Mikoto hocha la tête et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent dans les couloirs leurs mains enlacées l'une à l'autre. Elles avaient vécu la même souffrance et l'avaient surmonté à deux. Elles s'occuperaient à deux de cet enfant.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà Sasuke est de retour dans son domaine d'adoption.

La bataille n'aura pas été tendre avec lui.

Comment Naruto va-t-il gérer son retour ? Sasuke se laissera-t-il de nouveau approcher?

Naruto leur laissera-t-il une chance ou bien rejetera-t-il définitivement Sasuke?

Et notre Sasuke comment va-t-il apprendre à vivre désormais.

on se retrouve pour le Sasunaru day le 23 oct, pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire

=)

merci à vous d'être là

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE **: Dans un Berceau de Neige

**GENRE : **Yaoi

**BASE : **Naruto

**PAIRING : **NaruxSasu NaruxHina NaruxSasu

**DISCLAIMER : ** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. N'est à moi que l'histoire créé de toute pièces par mon petit cerveau

**Résumé : **Sasuke a quitté le Duché sans prévenir personne aux première lueurs de l'aube. Le rejet de Naruto a terminé de ruiner les espoirs du jeune homme. Il a gagné le champ de bataille et prit la tête du bataillon auquel il appartient afin de mener à la victoire les armées de son oncle… Désormais il n'a plus qu'une idée en finir et ne jamais revenir. Mais dans son dos, d 'autres eux veulent son retour et en sont pas prêt à le laisser faire ce qu'il veut…

.

.

Hello tout le monde , bon Sasunaru day , voici venu l'heure du dernier chapitre de cette histoire

Sasuke est de retour après avoir mené une terrible bataille pour son oncle. Grièvement blessé son frère exige son retour sur le domaine de leur famille afin de veiller sur lui .

Nous voici sur la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire, encore des rebondissements, des réponses à des questions, beaucoup de tendresse aussi

* * *

.

.

**Seconde partie **

**« D'une vie à une autre, je serai toujours avec toi » .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**2 ème partie / partie 04**

**.**

**.**

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement sur le Duché des Uchiwa, Itachi était enfin de retour et pour Sasuke dont l'état de santé s'améliorait de jour en jour le fait de rester enfermé commençait à lui peser. Son oncle lui avait envoyé son meilleur ami afin de lui changer les idées et c'était avec plaisirs qu'il avait vu débarquer Suigetsu.

Le jeune homme aux yeux aussi clairs que ses cheveux blanc, et un brin survolté ne manquait pas de mettre de l'ambiance par son manque de tact certain et son humour piquant et décalé. Lui et Naruto se prenait souvent le bec pour le plus grand plaisirs de Sasuke qui comptait les points sous les rires de Boruto et de Himawari. Les deux enfants de Naruto avaient eu tôt fait de revenir squatter le lit du jeune homme pour se faire raconter des histoires.

L'arrivée de Suigestu avait attisé la mauvaise humeur du gérant du domaine qui avait fort à faire avant l'hiver et fort peu de temps à consacrer à leur invité. En effet depuis son retour Naruto l'évitait le plus possible sauf quand il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Et les rares fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, le silence pesant avait été le plus fort. Naruto évitait de le regarder et Sasuke s'en sentait blessé.

Pour lui, c'était son corps qu'il se refusait à voir, il devait le dégoûter. Debout face à son miroir Sasuke ôta la chemise qui cachait les cicatrices que la guerre lui avait laissé. Il repoussa de sa main valide les longues mèches qui cachait le côté gauche de son visage abîmé par le souffle de l'explosion du boulet. Son œil gauche commençait à s'ouvrir de nouveau maintenant que sa peau avait cicatrisé, son bras gauche était désormais absent et tout le reste de son côté gauche, jambe comprise, porterait à jamais les cicatrices de sa peau arraché.

Malgré tout, il ne se plaignait pas, il aurait aussi pu perdre sa jambe si le médecin de son oncle n'avait pas été là, comme il avait perdu son bras. Il posa sa main tremblante sur son membre manquant. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Son regard se porta sur le portrait de l'homme dont il occupait la chambre. Désormais il ne lui ressemblait plus, il n'attendait plus rien de la vie et il détestait encore plus cet homme dont il avait les traits.

Il se tenait là silencieux et nu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées. L'homme qui venait d'entrer marqua un moment d'arrêt son regard clair se posa sur le corps abîmé et amaigrit. Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer sous la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se souvenait de la peau laiteuse sans le moindre défaut, du corps musclé et ferme qui avait accueillit le sien, des bras qui s'étaient noués autour de son cou, de ses mains qui avaient prit son visage et l'avait attiré à lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

Sasuke serra les dents et se détourna.

\- Sors de ma chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas ta chambre. Fit Naruto en refermant avec soin la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme, qui lui tournait le dos, se crispa et se baissa pour ramasser sa chemise au sol. Il ne vit pas le regard brûlant que l'homme qui venait d'entrer posa sur sa chute de rein, ni n'entendit le grognement qu'il retint tout en s'avançant vers lui. Naruto maudit ses ancêtres, ceux du jeune homme en face de lui qui avait le culot de lui présenter son postérieur de façon si désinvolte.

Sasuke c'était redressé et il heurta le torse de Naruto dans son dos. L'homme blond lui arracha la chemise des mains et la lui enfila en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Une fois qu'il lui eu enfiler celle-ci, il le poussa vers le lit en lui collant une légère claque sur les fesses faisant sursauter le plus jeune qui manqua de s'étouffer .

\- Va te coucher ! Grogna l'aîné.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui le visage colérique.

\- J'avais l'intention de m'habiller pas de renfiler cette foutue chemise de nuit !

\- Tu n'es pas prêt à sortir.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa sur le lit manquant de le faire tomber.

\- Arrête de me pousser.

\- Va te coucher ! Marmonna son interlocuteur n'ayant qu'une envie cacher à son regard le postérieur, qu'il savait nu sous la chemise, du plus jeune.

Il regarda celui-ci grimper sur le lit avec une furieuse envie de l'y coucher sans cette fichue chemise. Il rejeta les couvertures sur le jeune homme qui se mit à protester vigoureusement en se débattant.

\- Laisse-moi sortir ! Cracha-t-il.

Il finit par émerger rouge comme une pivoine et essoufflé de dessous l'amas de drap et se jeta sur l'homme qui tentait de le maintenir dessous.

\- Lâche-moi je te dis. Je veux sortir !

Ils finirent au sol où sans trop de difficulté Naruto eut le dessus sur le plus jeune. Un seul bras et alité depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'était pas de taille. Il se retrouva sous le blond qui le maintenait sans la moindre difficulté tranquillement assit sur le postérieur du plus jeune.

\- Je me vengerai ! Grogna-t-il. T'es lourd pousse-toi de moi !

\- C'est ça quand tu tiendras debout ! Se moqua Naruto en donnant une nouvelle tape sur le fessier rebondit. Sasuke rougit de nouveau d'être traité comme un enfant. Il serra le poing furieux, il lui ferait payé de le prendre pour un enfant.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur l'ami de Sasuke, Suigetsu regarda la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le géant blond tenait sous son corps son ami qui était plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûr. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la gène de ce dernier et il savait fort bien que les rougeur sur ses joues étaient plus dû à ses réels sentiments qu'au fait d'être trouvé en position d'infériorité.

Sui s'approcha et s'accroupit devant son ami.

\- Yo Sas' on dirait que tu as trouvé plus fort que toi.

Les onyx se mirent à luire de fureur sous le regard amusé.

\- Il n'est pas plus fort que moi. Siffla Sasuke hors de lui.

Il se mit à se tortiller sous le corps qui le maintenait et réussit à se retourner avant d'extirper une de ses jambes pour venir repousser le corps puissant qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. La seconde suivit le même chemin et il s'extraya de l'étreinte hors d'haleine avant de venir prendre place à son tour au-dessus de son aîné plaçant soigneusement son bassin sur la partie basse du corps de Naruto. Le blond écarquilla les yeux alors que Sasuke le défiait silencieusement hautain.

Puis ayant eu la réponse qu'il voulait il se redressa et abandonna ce dernier sur le sol.

\- Allez viens Sui j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à m'habiller j'ai passé suffisamment de temps couché.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se mit à rire .

\- Ah bon j'avais pourtant l'impression que tu appréciais le traitement. se moqua-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Sui ?

\- Oui beau brun ?

\- Va mourir.

Sui éclata de rire et attrapa les vêtements qui traînaient et les jeta sur son épaule avant de venir poser son bras autour de celle de son ami d'enfance.

\- Ah mon cher Sas' tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi ! S'amusa-t-il en l'entraînant vers le paravent tout en lui claquant un baiser sonore sur les lèvres.

Naruto les regarda disparaître en soupirant. La situation s'était de nouveau retourné contre lui. Son corps était plus honnête que lui envers ses sentiments. Il se redressa et ébouriffa ses mèches blondes avant de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans la cours du château Naruto tentait une fois de plus de faire taire le tumulte de ses sentiments Comme trop souvent il se sentait déchiré entre ses sentiments et sa fidélité pour son tendre Amour et l'attirance de plus en plus forte qu'il ressentait pour le jeune Sasuke. Il avait beau savoir qu'avoir céder lors de leur dernière nuit avait été une erreur, son corps lui, se chargeait de lui rappeler combien ce corps était souple, parfaitement adapté au sien, sa peau douce et tout le plaisirs qu'il y avait prit à le faire sien.

Il marmonna de nouveau des choses incompréhensible et leva le nez vers le ciel bas et chargé. Il allait bientôt neiger, il en était sur. Sasuke devrait resté au château tout l'hiver. C'était une mauvaise chose pensa-t-il une très mauvaise idée. Il savait qu'Itachi était ravi de sa présence et ne manquait jamais d'aller passer de longues heures à discuter avec lui et à l'ensevelir sous des tonnes de livres que le plus jeune lisait à n'en plus finir.

Bien souvent le soir, lorsqu'ils passaient voir ses enfants il ne s'arrêtait même plus à la nursery mais allait directement dans son ancienne chambre sur d'y retrouver niché, de chaque côté du jeune homme plongé dans ses lectures, ses enfants. C'était devenu un rituel chaque soir, depuis qu'il était revenu du champ de bataille, il passait embrasser ses enfants collés à leur invité, parfois il les trouvaient tous les trois profondément endormit et devait enlever les livres entassés un peu partout pour qu'ils aient assez de place.

Il lui arrivait d'être jaloux de l'attention et de l'intimité que ces derniers avaient développés avec Sasuke. Alors quelque fois il s'allongeait à son tour sur le lit contre sa fille qui se nichait alors dans ses bras. Ses orbes clairs détaillaient longuement le visage endormit et paisible et parfois le sommeil venait le prendre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et ce n'était qu'au matin qu'il s'éveillait lorsque sa fille réclamait son petit déjeuné. Il quittait alors la chambre à regret, Himawari niché dans son vêtement sans faire de bruit.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il sentait le jeune homme fragile sous sa mauvaise humeur, le médecin les avait avertit que le retour à la vie normal serait difficile lorsqu'il prendrait conscience qu'il ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il aurait besoin d'aide à vie pour des choses qu'il n'imaginait même pas. Sasuke était bien trop têtu pour accepter d'être dépendant de quelqu'un et ce besoin risquait de briser le mental du jeune homme.

Naruto y avait beaucoup réfléchit aussi avait-il fini par prendre la seule décision qui lui avait paru à sa portée. Celle de faire tenir le plus jeune par la colère, son caractère survolté bien loin de la douceur de son Amour, devrait, il le souhaitait lui permettre de surmonter son handicap et de continuer à vivre. Même si la présence de Sui était pour lui une véritable plaie.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La nuit était tombé et Naruto était déjà passé récupérer ses enfants pour aller les coucher dans leur chambre. Perdu dans ses pensées Sasuke ne s'y était pas opposé et cela avait inquiété le jeune homme. Il avait quitté les appartements du plus jeune pour aller en parler à Itachi. Celui-ci était assit devant sa cheminé et lisait comme bien souvent.

\- Naruto ?

\- Désolé de te déranger.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais.

Itachi referma son livre et lui fit signe d'approcher et de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Qu'y a -t-il ?

\- Qui te dis qu'il y a quelque chose ? S'enquerra le nouvel arrivant.

\- Naruto je te connais par cœur ! Je vous ai vu grandir avec Sasuke, devenir son ami puis son amant. Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse.

L'homme blond se redressa et se mit à tourner en rond sur le tapis.

\- Beaucoup de chose me tracasse, à commencer par l'hiver qui arrive. La neige a commencer à tomber.

\- Déjà ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Oui et les flocons ne font que grossir, je pense que demain la route sera bloqué.

\- Et ?

L'homme se tourna vers l'héritier des Uchiwa et soupira.

\- Et il va être coincé ici tout l'hiver pourquoi tu ne l'as pas renvoyé en ville ? Marmonna le blond dépité.

Itachi lui adressa un immense sourire et se leva pour venir lui murmurer.

\- C'est-un-se-cret ! Chut !

\- Itachi ! Râla l'homme.

L'interpellé sourit et se redressa en haussant les épaules.

\- Naruto tu as merdé ! Assume ! Tu as couché avec lui et maintenant qu'il te dédaigne tu es furieux.

\- Je ne suis pas furieux. Bougonna le blond.

\- Nan ! T'es juste en manque ! Claqua une voix rauque et moqueuse.

Naruto sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Sortant de la salle d'eau Kisame séchait ses cheveux bleus broussailleux. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et se comportait dans les appartements d'Itachi comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Kisame vint enlacer l'aîné des Uchiwa et se colla à lui.

\- Je m'occupe de Itachi !

\- Mouais j'imagine.

\- Kisame ! Le sermonna gentiment le brun.

Le géant relâcha son étreinte et alla se vautrer sans aucune grâce dans le lit de son maître.

\- Allez crache le morceau Naruto !

Le blond se gratta la tête fatigué.

\- Rien je vais me coucher.

Le jeune homme se détourna et gagna la porte sous le regard stupéfait des deux hommes. Naruto ne venait jamais pour rien.

\- Naruto ?

\- Bonne nuit.

La porte se referma derrière le jeune homme blond alors qu'Itachi soupirait.

\- Il ne l'avouera jamais !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Interrogea Itachi.

\- Parle-lui au nom de ton idiot de petit frère.

\- Et je lui dis quoi ? Demanda Itachi en venant le rejoindre sur le lit ou le colosse s'était allongé de tout son long.

Il enjamba le corps de ce dernier et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches.

\- Allez je t'écoute, je lui dis quoi ?

\- Qu'il doit continuer à vivre. Sasuke est mort depuis 8 ans. Hinata depuis 3 ans et toi et moi on sait très bien qu'on est même pas sur que la petite Hima soit de lui.

\- Je te déconseille vivement de lui poser la question sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

\- Je ne m'y aviserai pas. Susurra Kisame en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de l'homme installé sur ses hanches. Et j'ai bien mieux à faire que de m'occuper de ses états d'âmes !

Kisame se redressa et enleva la chemise qui lui cachait le corps de son amant. Puis il glissa l'une de ses mains sur la taille fine et attira Itachi à lui. L'aîné des Uchiwa se pencha et vint réclamer l'accès à sa bouche. Kisame se laissa dominer sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin c'est lui qui aurait le dessus.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La nuit était tombé froide et lourde. Sasuke glissé bien au chaud sous la lourde courtepointe réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait devenir, à ce qu'il allait faire désormais. L'hiver allait arriver et Itachi lui avait demandé de le passer avec eux. Il voulait encore profiter de lui. Son oncle avait dit qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait et qu'il passerait le voir.

Mais une vie oisive à se faire dorloter n'était pas vraiment ce que souhaitait Sasuke. Et rester ici alors que l'homme dont il s'était éprit n'acceptait pas de reconnaître son attirance pour lui ne l'intéressait pas, il préférait partir. Suigetsu se moquait souvent de lui et lui disait que Naruto était juste un aveugle car son comportement versatile montrait bien qu'il était loin d'être aussi désintéressé qu'il voulait le laisser paraître.

Il se retourna dans son lit en soupirant. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, de toute façon il ne faisait pas le poids contre un mort.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le lendemain matin se fut une étrange lumière qui le réveilla. Il émit un grognement et sortit de son lit en maugréant. Il s'approcha des lourdes tentures et les écarta. Les Onyx s'écarquillèrent et un souffle blanc s'échappa de ses lèvres contre la vitre givrée. Dehors une épaisse couche de blanc avait tout recouvert. Le décors était à couper le souffle.

Il n'y avait que du blanc à perte de vu et d'énorme boule blanche toute légère tombaient du ciel. Sasuke sentit son cerveau s'agiter. De la neige, c'était de la neige ! Il avait neigé… Il recula de la fenêtre et sortit de sa chambre en courant glissant dans les couloirs. Enfin il allait voir de la neige, son oncle lui en avait parlé mais il n'en avait jamais vu. Il avait grandit dans des pays chaud et n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène.

Il courrait à toute allure lorsqu'une petite voix l'interpella.

\- Sas'ke !

Il pilla pour voir Himawari arriver droit sur lui en lui tendant ses petits bras. Il attrapa la fillette, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il voulait voir la neige. Il cala solidement la fillette sur sa hanche et la serra fortement de son bras valide alors qu'elle nouait ses petits bras autour de son cou.

\- Voir la neige ?

\- Ouais.

Sasuke reprit sa course dans les couloirs, au milieu des gens de maison qui s'affairaient et le saluaient en le croisant.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, bonjour jeune Maître.

C'était à peine s'il leur prêtait attention, répondant d'un vague « hum » avant de poursuivre sa route, il déboula de l'escalier prenant garde à ne pas chuter avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Alors qu'il arrivait à la grande porte, que les gardes allaient ouvrit à sa demande, il entendit une grosse voix crier.

\- On ne court pas dans les couloirs !

Sasuke s'arrêta net et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Un immense brun venait vers lui le visage fermé et sévère, les bras croisé sur un torse puissant. Il ressemblait un peu à son oncle mais avait les cheveux courts et paraissait un peu moins large.

\- Ne court pas avec Himawari vous risqueriez de tomber. Hima manteau !

La petite fille soupira et se laissa poser au sol, le chef de famille se saisit d'une paire de botte et d'un épais manteau dans lequel il enveloppa l'enfant alors que Sasuke attiré par la lumière de l'extérieur venait de sortir sur le perron recouvert de neige.

Le manteau blanc était froid sous ses pieds mais il avança de quelques pas malgré tout, descendant l'escalier de pierre avec précaution pour ne pas glisser. Les gros flocons tombaient tout autour de lui et formaient d'étranges boules cotonneuses qui fondaient dans sa main. Inconsciemment il frottaient ses pieds sur sa chemise, le sol était froid mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter le décor blanc qui l'entourait. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoins par Himawari chaudement vêtu.

\- Tu as vu, il a neigé, on fait un bonhomme de neige ?

\- Un quoi ?

\- Tu sais pas ce que c'est ? Interrogea la petite fille.

Un homme apparu derrière le jeune homme et ce dernier se sentit soulever de terre. Une paire de botte bien chaude fut poser devant lui.

\- Mets tes pieds là-dedans.

Sasuke secoua ses pieds rougis par la neige et les glissa dans les bottes fourrées savourant la chaleur de celle-ci, à peine fut-il dedans qu'il sentit qu'on lui passait un épais manteau et une coiffe lui fut posé sur la tête. L'homme, qui l'habillait, grognait en le traitant de bébé.

\- On a pas idée de sortir dans la neige en chemise de nuit ! On ne t'a jamais apprit à t'habiller ?

Sasuke leva les pieds pour faire des traces dans la neige alors que Naruto continuait à râler tout en l'habillant.

\- J'ai jamais vu la neige ! Marmonna Sasuke.

Une fois son manteau attaché Sasuke repartit à l'assaut du manteau blanc. Regardant ses pieds laisser des traces dans celui-ci. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier des remparts Naruto sur ses talons.

\- Ne cours pas, ça glisse.

L'homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses enfants qui avaient commencé à faire un bonhomme de neige sous la surveillance de leur Roi. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par ses parents et il vit sa mère lancer une énorme bataille de boule de neige.

Naruto secoua ses mèches blondes et emboîta le pas de Sasuke qui grimpait à trois pattes le dangereux escalier de pierre rendu particulièrement glissant par la présence de l'épais manteau de neige.

\- Alors comme ça tu n'as jamais vu la neige ? Lui demanda Naruto.

\- Non. Fit Sasuke. J'ai grandit dans des pays où il ne neige jamais.

Il s'avança vers le garde-corps et son regard se porta sur l'horizon. Tout était blanc à perte de vu.

\- C'est magnifique. souffla-t-il doucement.

Naruto s'avança derrière lui et contempla à son tour le décor de rêve qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son regard se voilà aux souvenirs d'un autre hiver marqué par une immense perte.

\- C'était l'hiver ce jour-là aussi. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Sasuke se tourna légèrement vers lui mais ne releva pas, le laissant continuer s'il le souhaitait.

\- Sasuke voulait aller se promener, il avait passer plusieurs jours couchés, depuis qu'on l'avait ramené du couvent, il était souvent malade mais il ne le montrait pas. J'ai attelé le traîneau et on est partit.

Sasuke ne répondit rien attendant toujours de savoir où Naruto voulait en venir.

\- On est allé jusqu'au lac. Je lui parlais de tout de rien, de ce qu'on allait faire le lendemain, après l'hiver pour l'anniversaire de Boruto. Souffla-t-il.

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration, Sasuke sentit l'homme dans son dos s'appuyer légèrement sur lui.

\- Il était appuyé sur moi. Je sentais sa présence et puis… il a posé sa tête sur mes genoux…

La voix derrière lui s'était brisé et il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas si l'homme pleurait ou simplement s'il essayait de retrouver un semblant de maîtrise de lui. Sasuke demeura silencieux. La première fois qu'il était venu ici il avait demandé comment « il » était mort.

Mais maintenant qu'il le savait, il ne savait pas s'il se sentait mieux ou moins bien.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Des voix vinrent bercer la bulle dans laquelle, il se trouvait. Sasuke sentit le poids contre son épaule s'alléger. Naruto s'écarta légèrement de lui mais ce fut pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Descendons je crois que les enfants t'attendent pour jouer.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin. marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto rit doucement.

\- Tu n'es pas encore un adulte non plus.

Sasuke soupira et entreprit de descendre prudemment avant de lâcher.

\- Dit celui qui n'a pas hésiter à passer entre mes cuisses.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Combien de temps allait-il encore s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir cédé. Son regard clair se posa sur la silhouette qui descendait les escaliers. Il lui emboîta le pas lorsque soudain devant lui le corps bascula en avant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps et il glissa à son tour son postérieur cognant fortement les marches en pierre.

Il émit un juron alors que Sasuke les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant étaient allongé sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se reprenne et ne se redresse pour lui faire face.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit-il.

Naruto grogna et voulut se redresser lorsqu'une douleur fort mal placé se fit sentir dans le bas de son dos. Sasuke vit le visage se figer de douleur et il se tourna vers le groupe qui jouait en-bas dans la cour. Son regard se posa sur son frère et sur l'homme qui partageait en douce sa couche.

Il se pencha et Naruto l'attrapa.

\- Ne te penche pas ! Rugit-il à cause de la douleur. Il ne manquerait plus que tu tombes !

Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête avant de crier.

\- Grand-frère!

Itachi releva la tête en entendant une voix crier son nom. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette perché sur les marches et qui semblait à califourchon sur une autre personne.

\- Sasuke ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- NARUTO EST TOMBE !

Itachi saisit la main de son palefrenier et les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers eux. Itachi aida son cadet à se lever et à descendre les marches glissantes tandis que Kisame aidait Naruto qui semblait souffrir le martyr et n'était plus capable de marcher seul.

\- Il faut faire venir Orochimaru ! Déclara Sasuke.

\- Orochimaru n'est pas dans le coin. Signala Itachi. Il me semble l'avoir entendu mentionner qu'il voulait aller sur Suna. Il y en a pour plusieurs jours de cheval.

\- Avec Sharingan j'en ai pour 3 jours !

\- Tu ne peux pas chevaucher dans ton état ! S'exclama leur reine.

Sasuke se tourna vers la femme qui venait de parler et son regard se posa sur elle. Elle le fixait d'un air angoissé et ne semblait pas prête à le laisser partir.

\- Je ne veux pas. Insista-t-elle. Tu n'es pas remis.

\- 3 Jours et j'emmène Suigetsu et Itachi!

\- Je ne veux pas ! répéta-t-elle têtue. La route est bloquée.

Itachi sourit amusé et reporta son attention sur son cadet qui leva son regard vers lui.

\- Têtue ? Interrogea Sasuke.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! S'amusa l'aîné. Tu vas devoir rester ici, j'irai avec Kisame.

\- C'est ridicule ! S'exclama Sasuke. Je sais où trouver Orochimaru et il ne viendra que si c'est moi qui lui demande. En plus, je serai incapable de m'occuper de Naruto contrairement à Kisame qui sera bien plus utile que moi!

\- Pour une fois le gamin à raison ! Sourit Kisame.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Siffla Sasuke.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Kisame ! Fit Itachi.

Fugaku soupira alors que Kushina se retenait de rire. Naruto grommelait soutenu par son père et sous les regards malheureux de ses enfants qu'il tentait de rassurer.

\- Sauf que tu ne peux pas monter à cheval dans ton état ! Marmonna Naruto.

\- Dis plutôt que tu préfères que je reste là pour m'occuper de ton cul. Siffla le plus jeune qui n'avait pas mangé sa langue.

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre alors que Kushina pouffait de rire et que Mikoto affichait un air choqué.

\- C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ton cul. Râla Naruto énervé.

Déjà qu'il avait particulièrement mal, ce sale gamin profitait de son état pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Oh bah là je risque pas grand-chose. Ricana Sasuke, tu n'arrives même pas à marcher, mon cul va rester sauf un moment !

Itachi cette fois éclata de rire sans se retenir, Sasuke lui fit un rictus amusé, alors que Kushina se joignait à lui. Minato tentait désespérément de garder son sérieux et Kisame souriait franchement se moquant ouvertement de l'homme blond qu'il soutenait.

\- Mais je vais le bouffer ce sale gosse ! S'énerva Naruto avant de laisser passer un gémissement douloureux.

Les rires s'estompèrent pour laisser place à des sourires désolés et un reguin de sérieux face à la situation. Il n'y avait pas de médecin aux alentours, Tsunade leur médecin de famille était partie elles aussi pour quelques jours et nul ne savait où elle était . Minato vint aider Kisame a porter son fils.

\- Allez fiston, pour le coup je crois que Sasuke à raison, on va faire venir le médecin de Madara ne serait ce que par précaution pour être sur qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Tout en protestant, Naruto se laissa porter par les deux hommes, alors que Sasuke suivait avec ses enfants et le reste du groupe. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre tandis que Sasuke déposait les deux plus jeunes auprès de leur précepteur et nourrice respectifs. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'où émergea une tête aux cheveux blanc.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous debout ?

\- Il a neigé. Fit Sasuke en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Toi et la neige ! soupira son ami en retournant à son tour dans la chambre et en se glissant dans son lit.

\- Sui c'est mon lit !

\- Ouais ouais t'es pas dedans c'est bon.

\- Sui ?

\- Mouais ?

\- Lève-toi on va chercher Orochimaru !

\- Nani ? Quoi ce gros pervers qui passe son temps à te reluquer ?

Sasuke soupira,

\- Il ne me reluque pas, je ne suis qu'un sujet d'expérience depuis qu'il m'a coupé en morceau ! Siffla le jeune homme en fouillant dans l'armoire à la recherche de vêtement chaud. Bouge tes fesses viens m'aider à m'habiller !

Sui lui tourna le dos et plongea sous la couverture.

\- Demanda à ton blond de le faire !

Sasuke jeta le coussin qui traînait sur son fauteuil sur le lit.

\- Il est alité, c'est pour lui qu'on va le chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a trop jouer avec ton cul et sa queue est resté coincé ?

Sasuke sentit l'agacement le gagner.

\- Sui tu es vraiment le roi des cons ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et lève-toi sinon je te jette dans la neige.

\- T'es dingue, je vais mourir de froid moi !

Itachi qui lui avait emboîté le pas et avait suivit la conversation d'un sourire amusé s'approcha de son cadet.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ? Interrogea-t-il. Les vêtements d'hiver de ton frère sont dans l'autre armoire, sur ta droite.

Sasuke se tourna vers son aîné qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Tu n'es pas allé avec les autres ?

\- Naruto n'a pas besoin de moi, Kisame va le rendre dingue ça suffira. Il va se faire un plaisirs de lui rappeler qu'il ne peut pas avoir ton cul comme tu l'as si bien mentionné !

Itachi fouilla dans l'armoire et commença à sortir des vêtements qu'il présenta à son cadet et lui jeta ceux qui lui convenait. Il sortit une seconde paire de bottes fourrées et le manteau à col de renard. Sasuke se laissa habiller et sa main valide caressa le col en fourrure.

\- Les bottes sont fourrées aussi avec du renard. Naruto était fou quand il a vu que des braconniers avaient tué toute une famille de renard. Depuis il est interdit de les chasser sur nos terres sauf s'ils sont trop nombreux et il faut venir les faire marquer auprès de lui sinon il est capable de te chasser de nos terres.

Un léger rictus se forma de nouveau sur les lèvres fines du jeune adulte.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ou c'est bon ?

\- Non c'est bon Sui va m'aider pour le reste.

\- Très bien je nous fais préparer une collation et un sac. Dés que Kisame sera redescendu, il préparera nos chevaux. Mais tu es sur de pouvoir faire le trajet ?

Sasuke posa son regard sombre sur son bras manquant et sa jambe dont il avait retrouvé presque l'entière mobilité, Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop quand à tenir à cheval, son oncle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, donc s' il y avait au moins une chose qu'il savait faire c'était se tenir sur un cheval.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Fit une voix en émergeant du lit bien chaud. S'il y a au moins une chose que ce gamin sait faire mieux que personne c'est tenir sur un cheval ! Même les yeux fermés et sans les mains. Ricana le jeune homme en se glissant derrière le paravent pour s'habiller. Et puis s'il ne tient pas on le mettra comme un sac à patate.

Sui ressortit en faisant un clin d'œil à l'aîné. Itachi ne pu retenir un sourire amusé.

\- D'accord va pour le sac à patate, ça risque de plaire à Naruto.

\- Il pourra lui mettre la fessé ! Ricana Suigetsu.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu avec l'aîné sous le regard noir de son ami.

\- Oh tu peux me regarder avec tes gros yeux va ! S'il avait pu te faire ton affaire depuis qu'on est arrivé, tu n'aurais pas dit non.

Sasuke se détourna et attrapa son manteau avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

\- Tu l'as vexé je crois. S'amusa Itachi.

\- Penses-tu ! Je te paris ma bouteille qu'il est allé le narguer !

\- Vendu !

Avec un sourire entendu les deux hommes emboîtèrent le pas du plus jeune à distance.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke entra sans frapper et claqua la porte derrière lui. Un grognement lui répondit.

\- Tu peux pas faire moins de bruit ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Je croyais que c'était ton royal postérieur qui avait touché le sol ? S'étonna Sasuke en levant un sourcil moqueur

\- Moque toi ! Siffla Naruto.

\- C'est ce que je fais.

Sasuke posa son manteau et s'avança vers le lit avant de grimper dessus faisant protester le blond.

\- C'est si douloureux ?

\- Mmm.

\- On part dés que Kisame aura sellé nos chevaux.

\- T'es une vraie tête de mule !

\- Dis par toi ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas utile !

\- C'est parce que mon cul va te manquer ? Se moqua Sasuke.

\- Je vais lui mettre une fessée si tu n'arrêtes pas de mentionner ton cul à tout va !

Avec précaution il se déplaça sur le lit pour se mettre à ses côtés. Puis après un moment de silence il se lança.

\- Merci.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui surpris.

\- Pardon ?

\- Merci de m'avoir retenu et de m'avoir empêcher de tomber. Ma jambe n'y aurait sûrement pas résisté.

Naruto laissa passer un soupir.

\- Pas de quoi.

Un long silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Sasuke hésitait, il s'était déjà fait jeté et ne savait pas s'il supporterait un second rejet. Mais il se dit que c'était sa dernière occasion, au pire si à nouveau Naruto le repoussait, il ne rentrerait pas avec Orochimaru et repartirait dans le fief de son oncle. Il l'aimait, il le voulait et il savait qu'au moins physiquement Naruto ne le trouvait pas repoussant avant mais…

Aujourd'hui dans son état actuel, avait-il une chance d'être aimé pour lui ?

Il se pencha vers Naruto et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Es-tu encore capable d'aimer ? Tu passes ton temps à me reluquer et à me rejeter. Ne serais-je toujours qu'un fantôme à tes yeux ? Dois-je revenir ou partir pour toujours ?

La voix à son oreille n'était pas sûr et tremblait légèrement, il y avait une fêlure qui fit mal à Naruto. Il s'en savait responsable. Il savait qu'il avait possédé le jeune homme en dépit de son bon sens, leur ressemblance l'avait perdu. Mais depuis leur séparation, il s'était posé beaucoup de question et encore plus depuis son retour. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir toutes les réponses, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui avait changé.

\- Reviens.

Sasuke assura sa voix alors que son cœur cognait durement dans son torse.

\- Si tu es bien sage, je te prêterai peut-être mon cul à mon retour.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer en le regardant hébété. Sasuke lui offrit un rictus moqueur.

\- Espèce de ...commença Naruto avant de saisir l'adolescent par la taille et l'attira à lui, il glissa une main derrière sa nuque et avant qu'il est eu le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa, pillant sa bouche avec dextérité.

Si Sasuke fut surprit, ce ne fut que l'espace de quelques secondes, il glissa sa main dans les mèches blondes et se cala contre le torse de l'homme, répondant avec passion à l'étreinte qui lui était offerte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prêtes quelque chose qui m'appartient déjà.

Sasuke leva un sourcil et siffla.

\- Ce que tu peux être imbu de toi-même.

\- Vraiment ? Souffla Naruto qui le tenait toujours contre lui. N'est-ce pourtant pas toi cette fois qui te jette à mon cou ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à me rejeter ! C'est quelque chose que tu sais faire non ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant !

\- Ça ne t'a pas gêné la dernière fois !

\- J'ai fait une erreur !

\- Et cette fois ?

\- Ça n'en sera pas une !

\- Tu en es sur? souffla le plus jeune.

\- Non, mais je sais que je te veux ! Et que je ne te laisserai pas repartir !

Sasuke tressaillit en sentant une main fraîche glisser sous ses vêtements et venir se glisser entre ses fesses. Il écarquilla franchement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les doigts chaud masser son entrée. Il dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Mais loin d'arrêter l'homme son geste ne lui échappa pas et avec un sourire amusé il souffla à son oreille.

\- Dois-je arrêter ou bien…

Le doigt poussa en lui lentement et Sasuke ferma les yeux tentant de contrôler son souffle, il ne faisait que jouer à la base de son intimité et cela avait suffit à le faire réagir. Son corps se tendait et s'ouvrait sous les caresses expertes de l'homme. Naruto fouilla dans sa table de nuit et en sortit une petite fiole qu'il ouvrit pour en imbiber ses doigts avant de laisser son autre main rejoindre la première et prendre sa place, l'huile aidant ses doigts à glisser dans le conduit du plus jeune.

Sasuke sentit ceux-ci s'enfoncer en lui et ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de son aîné. Son corps tressaillit alors qu'il n'était même pas conscient qu'il s'empalait cherchant à le faire atteindre ce point en lui qui le chatouillait. Naruto n'avait plus qu'une envie déshabiller ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie mais il était bien incapable de se mouvoir.

\- Déshabille-toi ! Grogna-t-il.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, le regard voilé de plaisir. Si l'idée lui convenait celle de s'arracher au plaisir qu'il ressentait lui plaisait beaucoup moins. Il émit un bruit entre gémissement et grognement sous le rire amusé du blond .

\- Je ne peux pas bouger, si tu veux que je continu à te faire du bien tu vas devoir y mettre du tien.

L'absence des doigts en lui, lui procura une désagréable sensation de vide. Aussi ne traîna-t-il pas à se débarrasser de son bas avant de venir enjamber avec précaution le corps de Naruto.

Naruto l'obligea à mettre son ventre à hauteur de son visage et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit, il se sentit prit dans une douce chaleur avant que l'impression de vide ne disparaisse pour être remplacer par une succession de vague de plaisir.

Sasuke s'accrocha de sa main valide à l'épaule du blond qui se fit un plaisirs de lui prouver qu'il n'avait nul besoin de ce qu'il avait entre les cuisses pour le faire gémir.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans le couloir Itachi soupirait de désespoir une main posé sur ses yeux sombres. Suigestu ricanait. D'un commun accord ils désertèrent le couloir laissant le couple finir de se dire au revoir. Ils ne tenaient pas plus que ça à entendre le reste de leur ébats.

\- Chaud le lapin même bloqué au lit.

\- Pitié je ne veux rien entendre. Supplia Itachi. Je crois que je vais aller me soûler !

\- A cette heure-là ? Interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- M'en fou !

\- Quelle élégance ! Ricana son interlocuteur. Je vais t'accompagner. On va rire quand Sasuke se pointera !

\- Oh pour ça ! Siffla Itachi. Oui, on va bien rire, attends un peu que j'aille dire deux mots à Naruto ! Ce mufle a encore eu le culot de me dire qu'il n'était pas attiré par Sasuke.

\- Pas si simple pour lui ! Sasu m'a raconté qu'il était le portrait craché de son premier amour.

\- Oui mais ça s'arrête là ! Il n'y a que de physique qu'ils se ressemblent. Et je crois que pour Naruto même sur ce point-là, il aurait réussit à les différencier. Mon cadet est décédé i ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là, en lui. J'entends sa voix, je le revois, c'est lui mais ce n'est pas lui. C'est comme s'il nous avait envoyé quelqu'un pour nous consoler et nous permettre de continuer à vivre sans lui.

Suigetsu qui l'avait écouté se tourna vers lui.

\- Je peux te confier un secret ?

\- Un secret ?

\- Sasuke, il possède un collier, un collier dans lequel il y a le portrait de Naruto. Je peux te dire que j'ai été plus que surprit quand je l'ai vu en vrai la première fois.

\- Un portrait de Naruto ? Depuis quand ?

\- Si je te dis depuis toujours ? Je connais Sasuke depuis qu'il est gosse, je suis le fils de sa nourrice. Madara m'a emmené avec Sasuke partout comme compagnon de jeu et Sasuke a toujours eu ce Médaillon. La première fois que j'ai vu ce Médaillon il devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans, à l'époque il me disait toujours : « Dedans c'est mon âme sœur ! »

\- Tu pourrais me montrer ce médaillon ?

\- Impossible Sasuke ne le quitte jamais !

Itachi resta un long moment silencieux alors qu'il regagnait la grande salle pensif. Un pendentif, un médaillon avec le portait de Naruto ? Sasuke n'en avait il pas un s'interrogea-t-il ? Il lui semblait pourtant que oui, mais il ne l'avait plus revu depuis la mort de son cadet.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto émit un grognement pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il renverser ce foutu corps sur son lit et s'enfoncer profondément en lui. Tout ça parce que son abrutit de postérieur n'avait rien trouver de plus drôle que de s'écraser sur un escalier de pierre glissant. Il sentit le membre glisser au fond de sa bouche alors qu'il l'engloutissait tout en laissant ses doigts se perdre dans le conduit étroit dans lequel il chahutait le point sensible de Sasuke.

Un gémissement de plus et un « plus » souffler échappant des lèvres entrouverte, terminèrent de le perdre. Il retira ses doigts et repoussa les draps dégageant de ses vêtements son sexe turgescent qui n'en pouvait plus. Il saisit le jeune homme et le positionna au-dessus de son membre sur lequel il se laissa glisser retenant difficilement ses gémissements. Sasuke se sentit enfin complet et comblé, prenant appui sur ses jambes il entreprit de leur faire du bien à tous les deux. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière savourant l'étreinte étroite .

Naruto dirigea d'une main les mouvements encore maladroit du plus jeune et l'aida à trouver leur vitesse à tous les deux. Sa bouche vint s'emparer de celle du plus jeune, glissant son muscle joueur pour venir s'emmêler autour du sien. Avant de perdre complètement conscience de la réalité se perdant dans son étreinte.

Sasuke se rhabilla en se battant avec son pantalon sous le regard encore chaud de son amant. Les orbes clairs glissèrent sur le corps fin et s'attarda sur les marques qui marbreraient à jamais la peau satinée. Son regard se voilà en pensant à ce qu'il avait vécu et il serra les poings. S'il n'avait pas rejeté le jeune homme après leur nuit est-ce que celui-ci aurait échappé à cette guerre ?

Sasuke venait de nouer son pantalon et enfilait ses bottes. Et comme s'il avait sentit les interrogations de son amant il se tourna à demi vers lui.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Cela n'aurait rien changé. Je serai parti car c'était mon devoir !

\- Tu n'es qu'un…

\- Ne recommence pas ! Siffla le voix de Sasuke tranchante. Je ne suis pas un enfant.

Naruto soupira. Il savait qu'il n'était plus un enfant, mais s'il s'obligeait à le voir ainsi, il avait l'espoir de pouvoir le retenir encore un peu. Au même âge lui et Sasuke avait aussi quitté le nid, Sasuke étudiait pour devenir évêque et lui était sur un bateau en pleine mer. Sasuke n'avait fait que suivre le même chemin qu'Itachi son aîné, il avait pris les armes, son oncle l'avait envoyé sur le champs de bataille.

\- Si je t'avais retenu, tu n'aurais pas été blessé.

\- Tu n'en sais rien !

\- Vraiment ?

Sasuke se détourna. Il savait fort bien qu'il avait prit beaucoup plus de risque car il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir et que ses sentiments ne lui étaient pas retournés. Si Naruto lui avait dit de revenir, il aurait probablement été plus réfléchit. Sa vie aurait eut plus de valeur qu'à ce moment là. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière ni l'un ni l'autre. La culpabilité ne ferait que les étouffer et les détruire.

Naruto lui avait clairement exprimé qu'à ce moment là, il n'y avait pas de place pour lui à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? Demanda Sasuke en enfilant son manteau.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- La nuit avant mon départ tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que je n'aurai jamais de place dans ta vie.

Naruto soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas avoir de place dans ma vie, c'est que je n'étais pas prêt à laisser de nouveau un homme y entrer.

\- Donc je te le redemande qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Probablement la lettre de Itachi.

\- Une lettre de nii-san ?

\- Quand j'ai appris que tu avais été blessé et que tu revenais.

\- C'est de la pitié ?

\- Pardon ? S'énerva Naruto.

\- C'est de la pitié ? C'est pas pitié que tu couches avec moi parce que je suis mutilé à vie ?

\- Mais non enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Naruto c'était déplacé et venait de tomber du lit. Il laissa échapper une flopée de juron, la douleur lui vrillant le bas du corps.

\- Merde ! Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'être con une minute ? Siffla-t-il en serrant les dents douloureusement. Chié !

Sasuke posa un regard froid sur l'homme allongé au sol qui rageait de colère et de douleur.

\- Je vais chercher quelqu'un.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne sale gosse ! Reviens ici! hurla Naruto furieux.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Fit froidement Sasuke en sortant et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- SASUKE ! Rugit Naruto hors de lui. BORDEL DE MERDE ! RAMÈNE TON CUL ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Derrière la porte Sasuke soupira. Il rouvrit la porte et posa son regard sombre sur le corps allongé, Naruto leva ses orbes bleus orageuses sur lui et tout en serrant les dents lui ordonna de revenir immédiatement.

\- Viens ici !

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Tu as promis !

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis.

\- Sasuke ! Grogna-t-il de nouveau.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et vint s'agenouiller en face de lui, Naruto l'attrapa sans douceur par le col de son vêtement et l'attira à lui.

\- Tu as décidé de t'attacher au pire crétin qui existe ! Tu veux prendre la place de l'Amour de ma vie.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je ne veux pas de sa place. Je veux UNE place, la mienne ! Je ne veux pas être son remplaçant. Je veux que tu apprennes à m'aimer pour moi.

Naruto se tira vers lui.

\- Alors si tu ne prends pas sa place, si tout ce que tu veux c'est juste avoir une place dans ma vie, alors ça je peux te la donner.

Sasuke plongea ses onyx dans les azurs.

\- Je ne veux pas n'importe qu'elle place ! Je veux la première ! Moi je suis vivant ! Siffla-t-il. Même si…

Sasuke laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend sa main valide posé sur son bras absent.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi ! Souffla Naruto douloureusement. Tu es toi et tu le resteras.

Naruto relâcha le col du vêtement du plus jeune et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent sur une chaîne qu'il sortit du vêtement de son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- C'est à moi !

Les doigts de Naruto retournèrent le médaillon et les yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Ou l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! Il est à moi ! Il me l'a donné !

\- Qui ça ? Qui te l'a donné ?

La main de Sasuke se referma sur le médaillon.

\- Qui ? Répéta Naruto d'une voie devenue dure. Qui te l'a donné ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne me souviens pas de son visage. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, c'était avant de quitter le japon avec mon oncle. Un homme est venu et il m'en a fait cadeau.

Naruto le saisit par les épaules et le secoua.

\- Tu mens ! Répond-moi ! Tu sais à qui il est ! Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Ce collier, il est à Sasuke !

Les onyx le dévisagèrent comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- C'est mon portait à l'intérieur n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke se sentit percé à jour et nu devant le regard inquisiteur et sur de l'homme en face de lui. Il serra encore plus fort le précieux médaillon.

\- Sasuke ? Répond-moi. fit Naruto d'une voix plus douce. S'il te plaît.

Sasuke sentit les émotions qu'il refoulait depuis des mois l'envahir et le submerger, la tristesse, le désespoir, la peur d'être seul, d'être haï pour ce qu'il était, pour qui il était. Il baissa la tête le médaillon toujours précieusement niché aux creux de sa main.

\- Il me l'avait promis ! Il m'avait promis que son Amour m'aimerait un jour. Et que je serai celui avec qui il vivrait toujours.

\- Tu as rencontré Sasuke ? Demanda d'une voix nouée Naruto stupéfait.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu son visage. Il venait la nuit et me racontait des histoires, il m'avait seulement dit qu'il s'appelait comme moi et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il m'a laissé ce médaillon. Souffla d'une voix brisée le plus jeune.

C'était un secret qu'il avait gardé depuis qu'il était enfant, quelque chose qu'il avait souvent prit pour un rêve sauf que le médaillon qu'il lui avait donné était bien réel lui. Il avait toujours pensé que le portrait était celui d'un ange que cet homme n'existait pas. Mais il avait grandit avec cette historie d'amour que lui avait raconté cet homme qui était venu le voir et elle était resté gravé dans son cœur comme un conte de fée.

Sasuke c'était écarté de Naruto et avait quitté la chambre sans le regarder. De nouveau, il avait le sentiment d'avoir été piétiné, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du médaillon. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Une silhouette s'avança vers lui et le fit sursauter.

\- Kisame ?

\- Tu es prêt gamin tu lui as dit au revoir ? Tu as pas trop mal au cul pour monter à cheval? ricana le palefrenier.

Sasuke grogna et glissa son médaillon sous son manteau.

\- Mon cul va très bien, tu devrais plutôt aller le ramasser. Cracha-t-il en s'éloignant.

Kisame leva un sourcil et ouvrit la porte. Sur le sol grognant et rageant Naruto marmonnait toute sorte de torture à faire subir au plus jeune qui venait de quitter sa chambre.

\- Et bien et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore ? Se moqua l'homme.

\- C'est de la faute de ce sale gamin ! Grogna Naruto.

\- Mmm dis plutôt que tu as voulu l'attraper et que tu l'as raté !

\- Nan ! Ragea le gérant du domaine alors que Kisame l'aidait à se rallonger la douleur l'ayant fait pâlir.

\- Tu devrais faire doucement ! T'as vraiment une sale tête.

\- Mal…

\- Mm… j'espère que son cul valait la douleur que tu vas éprouver à vouloir trop en faire.

Un grognement lui répondit.

Kisame se redressa et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- Bon allez je vais prévenir ton cul préféré que tu es au lit. J'ai fini de sceller leur chevaux ils ne vont pas tarder à partir.

Naruto le regarda s'éloigner puis avant que la porte ne se referme il l'interpella.

\- Kisame ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Dis-lui que s'il ne revient pas, je viendrai le chercher.

L'homme ne pu retenir un ricanement.

\- Décidément tu le veux vraiment son cul.

\- Laisse son cul tranquille ! Grogna le blond en lui tournant le dos et en gémissant de douleur.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans la cour Sasuke regardait le paysage qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux, le soleil encore haut mais brumeux du au temps neigeux. Il n'allait pas pouvoir aller aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait, le ciel était bas, menaçant. Itachi s'avança vers lui et mis ses gants.

\- Il va probablement reneiger sous peu on ne pourra pas aller aussi vite que tu l'imagines.

\- Je sais.

\- Pas trop mal à ton cul ? Interrogea son ami d'enfance en lui mettant une tape sur ce dernier.

Sasuke grogna.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question ?

\- Oh d'autre que nous, vous ont vu ou entendu ? Sourit l'homme aux cheveux blanc sous le sourire plus qu'amusé de son aîné. Alors c'était bien ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche, mais fut couper dans son élan.

\- Y'en a un autre qui a mal à son royal fessier mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ! Ricana Kisame en venant aidez Itachi à s'installer sur sa monture. Abusé d'un pauvre convalescent, il a honte de rien ce gamin !

Il vérifia que son cheval était bien scellé et lui tendit les rênes alors que Sasuke maugréait en se hissant sur sa monture.

\- Soyez prudent Naruto dis qu'une tempête se prépare.

\- On va avancer jusqu'à la prochaine ville, on s'y arrêtera. Allez plus loin si la tempête se lève, n'est pas prudent. Naruto n'étant pas du voyage on ne saura pas se diriger aussi bien que lui.

Sasuke vint se mettre aux côtés de son aîné.

\- Naruto connaît si bien les lieux ?

\- Mieux que quiconque ici. Sourit Itachi. C'est le vieux Jiraya, un Hermite qui vit au fond des bois qui a enseigner à Naruto tout ce qu'il sait sur la région mais surtout sur la météo. Naruto ne se trompe jamais. S'il dit qu'il va y avoir une tempête tu peux le croire sur parole.

Sasuke hocha la tête et Kisame vint à ses côtés vérifier sa monture. Puis il attrapa le jeune pour le faire se baisser à son niveau.

\- J'ai ramasser Naruto, traîne pas trop à revenir ! Sinon j'en connais un qui viendra te chercher et à mon avis tu mettras quelques jours avant de pouvoir t'asseoir !

Un sourire ironique et moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.

\- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? Interrogea le plus jeune hésitant.

\- Devine !

Sasuke laissa passer un soupir et sa main se glissa sous son manteau pour venir saisir son médaillon de nouveau. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Mais les dires de Kisame allaient dans le sens qu'il espérait, chassant ses doutes sur le fait que Naruto partageait ses sentiments même s'il ne le lui avait pas dit ouvertement. Au même moment Boruto et Hima accompagné des suzerains et de leur grand-parents vinrent leur dire au-revoir.

Il vit sa mère lui sourire, lui demander d'être prudent, de faire attention à lui et de revenir rapidement. Le roi le regarda un long moment et hocha silencieusement la tête, allant ainsi dans le sens de son épouse. Sasuke ne sut pourquoi il sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine et se détourna pour cacher son émotion. Il n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affections.

\- Tu reviens vite ? Demanda Himawari plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête et la fillette lui adressa un immense sourire qui fut suivit par celui de son frère.

\- Oui on compte sur toi, on a hâte que tu nous racontes d'autres histoires ! Et puis, Papa s'occupe plus de nous quand tu es là.

\- Allons-y ! fit Itachi donnant ainsi le signal du départ, permettant ainsi à Sasuke d'éviter de répondre et de continuer à s'interroger sur son retour. Il était évident qu'il devait revenir, il était attendu avec impatience. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto et Itachi vit son regard.

\- Ne t'en fais pas! Nous serons bientôt de retour et Naruto sera vite sur pieds ! Il a une constitution hors du commun.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il…

\- Je ne le crois pas j'en suis sur ! S'il ne te l'a pas dit, il te le prouvera à ton retour ! Allez, plus vite nous serons partit plus vite nous seront de retour et j'en connais un qui a hâte de nous voir de retour. Sourit-il complice à son cadet qui rougit violemment.

\- Je l'avais bien dit que tu n'attendais que ça ! Ricana Suigetsu. Itachi j'ai gagné ma bouteille ! Tes fesses vont supporter le voyage beau brun ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir alors que son ami d'enfance et son aîné se moquaient de lui. Il laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Mes fesses se portent très bien ! Siffla Sasuke en harponnant son cheval.

\- Mm…

Suigetsu se tourna vers Kisame avec un sourire.

\- Faudra dire à Naruto de ne pas prendre autant de pincette la prochaine fois ! Comme ça il restera cloué au lit !

Kisame donna une tape à l'arrière de la monture de Suigetsu et celui-ci se lança à la poursuite de son ami d'enfance, il avait des tas de chose à lui demander sur ce qu'il avait fait avec son beau blond. Il voulait avoir des détails croustillants pour pouvoir le raconter à son retour ! Itachi leur emboîta le pas, le voyage promettait d'être mouvementé, mais il était sur de revenir avec son petit frère et que celui-ci ne quitterait pas de sitôt les terres de leur ancêtre maintenant qu'il était dans les filets de Naruto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Re coucou , alors comment avez vous trouver ce dernier chapitre?

Bon j'admets qu'il manque peut-être de développement, je suis d'accord, j'avais pas mal d'idée mais du mal à les développer alors j'ai fait au mieux.

J'espère cependant que cette fin vous convient malgré tout. C'est vrai que j'aurai pu en mettre plus mais tout ce que je voulais vous raconter y compris l'histoire du médaillon même si j'aurai dû la faire davantage ressortir y est.

Alors j'espère que cela vous aura plus

Sur ce , bon we à tous, prenez soin de vous

=)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'extra de "Te Perdre à Jamais"

.

bisous

.

.


End file.
